Chocolate
by Neniita.Cullen
Summary: Edward lo tiene todo en la vida, familia, amigos pero el sufre en secreto por un amor que nunca fue bien correspondido.. eso lo lleva a los brazos de Tanya pero ella no es lo que parese... pero un proyecto de biologia hara que conosca mejor a la chica de los ojos color CHOCOLATE y ¿por fin conocera el amor? *pasen nose arrepentiran*
1. Chocolate

_**los personajes no son mios... que mas quisiera yo jajaja yo solo juego con ellos un rato ellos le pertenecen a Stefhenie Meyer pero un día le robare a Edward muajaja **_

**1.- No soy suficiente hombre para ti**

**POV:Edward**

Y este era yo aguantando una vez más lo gritos de Tanya mi novia, su queja de hoy una fiesta, en casa de Demetri, por que no entiende que no quiero ir, a veces me pregunto por qué somos novios, "vamos tu bien lo sabes" si, si lose porque es la única persona que me entiende y sabe mis problemas y estuvo conmigo cuando más la necesite pero ella cambio mucho, éramos muy buenos amigos era amable, y hasta podría decir que dulce conmigo pero cuando nos volvimos novios ahí cambio todo.

-¡Que! ¡No! Tanya por ultima ves yo no voy a ir ve tu sola si quieres sabes que Demetri y yo no somos los mejores amigos

-vamos Edward ya tienes que superarlo- me dijo un deje de burla

-no puedo creer que tú me digas eso sabes lo que pase y lo que me dolió-la mire con incredulidad

-tienes que dejarlo ir a ese fantasma, a hora estás conmigo Eddie, ándale se bonito y vamos si -me abrazo

-no me digas Eddie y no Tanya por ultima ves NO! quieres que te lo deletree o qué?- me aleje de ella y vi que algo se incendió en su rostro

-sabes que estoy harta de esta situación, estoy harta de vivir bajo la sombra de un fantasma, entiéndelo de una vez, ella no te quería, estoy harta de ti, y de tu hermana que se mete en todo, ya no puedo soportar esto y menos en mi último año de prepa, yo debería estar preocupándome en que me voy a poner esta noche, no de esto... sabes que, ella tenía razón en algo "no eres lo suficientemente hombre"

-eso fue un golpe bajo Tanya... sabes que yo no tengo porque soportar esto... Tanya esto se acabó, mi hermana tenia razón no vales la pena, adiós Tanya camine asía la salida del aula cuando ella me grito

-te vas a arrepentir de esto Edward, vas a venir a pedirme que regrese contigo, nadie te va a soportar, regresaras a buscarme como siempre, suplicaras por mi te lo prometo- Me detuve y la mire, le sonreí

- veremos quien busca a quien Tanya cuídate

Salí lo más rápido que pude del salón, que choque con alguien y no me di cuenta, me fui de ahí siquiera pedir perdón solo oí que dijeron "Que estas ciego", le mande un mensaje a Alice que me iba a casa que buscara quien la llevara sabía que me buscaría un problema, maneje lo más rápido que pude a casa, llegue y esta vacía seguro Esme avía ido al súper, me dirigí a mi habitación, puse el seguro, conociendo a Alice querrá una explicación de por qué de mi desaparición, tome aquella foto que avía guardado muy bien, me recosté en mi cama, porque las palabras de Tanya eran ciertas ella repitió las mismas palabras "No eres suficientemente hombre para mi"

–Porque nunca me quisiste, por que me hiciste daño- será que un día alguien me quiera en verdad, algún dia encontrare a alguien que me ame de verdad.

**SE QUE ES UN CAPITULO MUY CORTO PERO ES EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE ME APOYEN, ACEPTO TOMATASOS, CONSEJOS LO QUE SEA, ESTARE ACTUALISANDO SEMANALMENTE OK, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO DE OSO EMMETT **

**LAS QUIERE NENITA_CULLE**


	2. La primera ves que soñe con el

**Los personajes no son míos qué más quisiera yo... yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir solo un poquito... o un mucho jeje -.- los personajes le pertenecen a STHEFANIE MEYER y con eso Edward le pertenece, pero un día se lo robare jajajaja (risa malvada) y será MIO **

*_**Bueno la historia apenas inicia esta historia tendrá pov: Edward como Bella pero serán más Edward ya que la historia está un poco más centrado en él, sus pensamientos estarán **__**subrayados, **__**bueno basta de tanto bla-bla-bla los dejo con el segundo capitulo**_

Pov:Bella

2.-La primer ves que soñé con el

Y esta soy yo Bella Swan, edad, diecisiete años estudiante de preparatoria en N.Y, estudiantes?... nose, muchos?... pero lo que si se es que en esta preparatoria lo único que sobre sale es el dinero, yo no soy la chica popular, pero tampoco soy la chica invisible, solo que a mí me gusta tener amigos de verdad, no solo aquellos que solo te juzgan por las apariencias o el dinero, tengo buenos amigos y no me falta el dinero, solo que busco personas que se acerquen a mí por mí, y no por mi dinero, estoy rodeada de gente que quiero y me quiere, primero, mis papas son gente importante, Charlie el doble cara, porque doble cara, mi papa es un prestigioso abogado de N.Y, en su trabajo destaca por ser un abogado de hierro, frio, y calculador nunca ha perdido un caso no hay quien le gane a Charles Swan, pero en casa él es... dulce, hogareño, comprensivo y consentidor, es por eso que digo que es un doble cara, él es mi papa. También mi mama es una persona importante en N.Y, ella es una prestigiosa Publicista, a echo campañas de publicidad muy importante para el mundo, ellos son un gran ejemplo para mí, y por lo mismo ellos me han demostrado que el dinero y el poder no lo es todo, y me lo han demostrado con varios ejemplos, también están mis amigos Angela Weber, Carmen Eulberg **(n/a: el pellido Eulberg lo tome de la publicista de Stephenie, Elizabeth Eulberg) **mis amigas de la infancia, recuerdo que de niña yo le decía a mis papas que ellas eran mis hermanas perdidas, nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes, nuestras mamas son amigas, hemos ido de vacaciones juntas, hemos ido a las mismas escuela juntas, y esperamos ir a la misma universidad juntas, siempre hemos sido las tres castañas, como no dicen los que nos conocen, y a nuestro grupo se unieron dos chicos Ben Chen y Eleazar Denali los novios de mis amigas Angela y Carmen respectivamente, ellas son las personas más importantes en mi vida... no esperen falta una.

-BEEELLLLAAAA! llamando a Isabella a tierra cambio

-que pasa- las mire confundida

-que pasa contigo te estamos hablando desde hace cinco minutos-me dijo Angela con un toque de burla

-si te perdiste en tu mundo en que o quien esta vas pensando he!- me dijo Carmen

-nada solo en la afortunada que soy con mi familia y con mis migas metiches

-bueno pues tus amigas metiches te dicen que ya tiene hambre y los chicos nos esperan en la cafetería-me dijo Carmen mientras se levantaba de la mesa de la biblioteca

-está bien vamos-dije mientras tomaba mi carpeta y mi mochila

-si vámonos ya tengo hambre -hambre de que Angy de comida o de Ben

-que graciosa Carme ya vámonos- dijo Angela mientras me jalaba y me sacaba de la biblioteca

Íbamos caminando y platicando de las clases cuando de repente paso alguien, y me aventó, mi carpeta salió volando, me quede ahí estática esperando una disculpa o una ayuda que nunca llego

-que está ciego-le grito Carme, pero no recibió respuesta

-quien era ese tipo?- dijo Angela mientras me ayudaba a levantar mis cosas

-era Edward Cullen creo que llevaba prisa, porque el será todo lo que quieran, pero mal educado no, creo que iba molesto... será que habrá problemas en el paraíso

-no se Carmen y ni me importa sabes que personas como él y su novia no me interesan mejor vámonos a la cafetería- tome mis cosas y me dirigío a la cafetería

-que Bella no me vas a negar que es guapísimo, solo porque ya tengo a Eleazar si no yo se lo quitaría a Tanya tonta- me tomo del brazo derecho y me dirijio a la mesa donde nos estaba esperando los chicos

-bueno eso sí es cierto Bella él es guapo, educado e inteligente es el segundo lugar de la generación, claro después de ti, y es el presidente de la clase, y el capitán del equipo del equipo de futbol americano-me decía esto mientras me tomaba del brazo izquierdo

-si y eso que, a mí no me interesa eso, yo solo comparto una clase con él y ya- me solté de el agarre de ellas y me senté en mi lugar los chicos nos miraron raro y se levantaron seguro por nuestros alimentos

-si nos hemos dado cuenta si, ni siquiera le diriges la palabra, o una mirada no sé cómo hacen las practicas juntos -Angela tiene razón, no lo miras si yo fuera tu- me señalo Carmen-tienes suerte que te haya tocado el como compañero no que a mi me toco el raro de Erick-Angela asintió en eso llegaron los chicos con las bandejas

-aquí están sus alimentos, para Angela un emparedado de jamón, una ensalada, una galleta y un jugo o así y un beso- le dijo Ben mientras le ponía enfrente su charola y le daba un beso

-no enfrente de nosotros, creo que le quitare la miel a la fruta de Bella, con la que derraman ustedes es suficiente, toma Bella espero haber acertado, Carmen aquí tienes, esta vez no se me olvido tu dip

-gracias Eleazar y si todo está bien -gracias corazón y hoy te amo más por este dip

-y de que hablaban chicas- pregunto Eleazar mientras robaba las uvas de Carmen -nada metiche, cosas de mujeres- le golpeo la mano-y deja de robarte mis uvas consigue las tuyas

-si no quiero que?- la reto Eleazar con la mirada

-enserio quieres saber que pasara Eleazar Denali- dijo Carmen mientras le levantaba la ceja cuando Carmen levanta la ceja hay que tener cuidado

-lo siento cariño, quieres que te compre mas

-jajaja a hora ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación- se burló Ben

-cállate Ben o diremos quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación- dijo Angy con una risa burlona

-lo siento- dijo Ben con la cabeza gacha

-bueno creo que a hora todos sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en sus relaciones- les dije mientras los señalaba con mi tenedor

-creo que si- dijeron Ben y Eleazar al mismo tiempo

-jajajaja- todos nos comenzamos a reír Y así paso el resto de la hora del almuerzo, entre risas, al final nos dirigimos a el resto de nuestras clases, pasaron muy rápido, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento me despedí de ellos y me subí a mi hermoso volvo negro, y conduci a mi casa. Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a la cocina, ahí estaba Sue y Harry Clearwater, ellos trabajan aquí desde hace bastante tiempo, Sue es mi nana, mi mama siempre me dejaba encargada con ella cuando tenía que salir del país por negocios, aunque siempre trataba de que fuera otro en su lugar, pero cuando le era imposible me dejaba con Sue, Harry es el jardinero de esta casa, si el jardín se ve hermoso es gracias a él, ellos tiene dos hijos, Seth y Leah, Seth es tres años menor que yo, y Leah ella es un año mayor que yo, ella ya está en la universidad, ella es una gran amiga, era mi compañera de juegos cuando estaba enferma, me puse triste cuando se tuvo que ir a estudiar la universidad a Phoenix, pero seguimos teniendo contacto.

-hola Sue, Harry, cómo va el día -bien Bella, que tal la escuela?-pregunto Sue

-bien gracias y Seth? -todavía no llega, quieres algo de comer?

-no gracias, voy a estar un rato en el jardín

subí rápido a mi habitación y deje mi mochila, tome un short, mejor dicho un mini short, mi mama me hiso cambiarlos por mis pants, y una playera de tirantes, y ahí estaba yo, con mi cabello color castaño, que con los rayos del sol tiene unos tonos rojizos, con mi piel cremosa, era muy pálida no importaba cuanto tiempo, me la pasara leyendo bajo el sol mi piel no cambiaba, no tenía una cuerpo de infarto, pero tenía una bonita figura y ahí estaban mis ojos color Chocolate, parecidos a los de mi papa, tome mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio y salí de mi habitación, salí al jardín me senté a lado de la piscina en uno de los camastros y me puse a leer. De repente mi sol desapareció, mire Asia arriba y ahí estaba, otra de las personas importantes en mi vida, que faltaba por mencionar.

-Jacob! grandulón tapas mi sol- le reclame

-aaw, soy tu sol- me dijo en burla mientras se tocaba el pecho dramáticamente

-Jacob quítate!

-ya, me quite, no te enojes o te vas hacer viejita, bueno y dime ya decidiste a que universidad te vas a ir a estudiar- me decía mientras tomaba asiento en el camastro de alado

-nose aun no me pongo de acuerdo con Angy y Carmen -o claro el trio castaño siempre juntas, uy si somos las mejores amigas y siempre estaremos juntas, bla, bla bla, pero tú eres una ñoña, de seguro querrás irte a universidades de ñoños -ja, ja mira como me rio, con tu chiste malo, y no porque tú seas un cabeza hueca llena de esteroides, no quiere decir que mis amigas sean igual que tu

-en primer lugar estos músculos son naturales y en segunda nunca debiste haber dicho eso-me tomo entre sus brazos -que haces Jake! bájame!- le grite pero él no me hizo caso se echó a correr a la piscina y caímos los dos al fondo salí a la superficie y ahí estaba el, con esa sonrisa que solo era para mí.

-parece sopa belly-bells- sacudió mi cabello me ayudo a salir de la piscina, me paso una toalla y me ayudo a secarme, termine de secarme yo, mientras el hacía lo mismo, después me envolvió con una toalla y me abrazo

-sabes que te quiero mucho Bella y que no importa a que universidad te vallas, te voy a extrañar

-y yo a ti hermano te voy a extrañar demasiado, siempre alegras mis días malos y haces mejores los buenos- lo abrase yo también.

Así es Jacob, es mi hermano, no de sangre, si no adoptivo sus papas murieron en un accidente de autos, esos que lamentablemente son tan comunes y que son provocados por gente que viene en exceso de velocidad o tomados, sus papas venían de celebrar su aniversario de casados, Jacob se quedó sin ellos a los cinco años, mi mama apenas estaba embarazada de mí, y siempre crese sabiendo que él era mi hermano, mis papas adoptaron a Jacob porque Billy Black era uno de los mejores amigos de papa, es por eso que ellos hicieron un acuerdo, que si Charlie o Billy morían, el otro vería por el hijo de su amigo, y es por eso que mis papas decidieron adoptar a Jacob, aun cuando me contaron todo, yo lo seguí viendo así, como mi único hermano, él ahora trabaja con papa siguió sus pasos, aunque él tiene la herencia de sus papas, que fue creciendo gracias a mi papa, Jake ya es todo un abogado recién graduado, y también el para mí es un gran ejemplo.

-¿y papa Jake, vino contigo?

-si está en su despacho, de echo yo solo te venía a decir que ya vamos a comer pero como la mala hermana que eres me aventaste a la piscina tendremos que irnos cambiar, ve como quede, así no parezco un abogado presentable, nadie querrá que lo salve de las injusticias del mundo, no tendré ética, no...

-Jake! - el seguía ablando- JACOB BLACK SWAN! te quieres callar

-¿¡que!? Bella me estoy desahogando -tenemos que ir a cambiarnos si nuestros papas nos ve así, se van a enojar -o si vamos que tengo que regresar al bufete y no puedo llegar así- lo detuve

-oye Jake, sabes que te quiero mucho verdad- el asintió- pero me debes una por decirme ñoña y arrojarme a la piscina- lo avente a la piscina y me eche a correr

-eso es jugar sucio Swan te voy a demandar- me grito ,yo me voltee y le enseñe la lengua Me fui a cambiar baje a comer con mis papas y Jake, claro como la buena hermana que soy lo acuse con Charlie, de que me iba a demandar y el prometió defenderme, así que Jacob ya te gane, Charlie y Jacob regresaron al trabajo y Rene se quedó en casa a terminar una campaña, yo termine de hacer mis deberes de la escuela, y así paso el resto de mi día, ya en la noche baje a cenar y me despedí de todos me puse mi pijama, y me fui a dormir. Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen.

**Bien chicas aquí está el segundo capítulo, que les pareció, este fue pov: bella, el siguiente será Edward veremos que paso después de su desastroso rompimiento con Tanya y si Alice le va a reclamar por haberla dejado en la escuela, que les pareció Jacob, creo que muchas pensaron que eran novios o amigos, pero no son hermanos, así que esta ves Jacob, no será el rival de amores de Edward si no tal vez su aliado todo puede pasar en mi cabecita loca. Ya tengo el tercer capítulo y ya estoy trabajando en el cuarto recuerden que actualizare cada semana ok :D **

**Si les está gustando la historia recomiéndela síiiii (puchero de Alice), con su amiga, su vecina, su mama, o el vago de la esquina ok eso no porque no creo que el vagó tenga internet jajaja ntc. Un tomatazo, un consejo, que les ha parecido la historia?, quieren un consejo o le que sea déjenme un Rewiev siiii :) también quiero agradecer sus alertas y a esas lectoras silenciosas pero en especial a **

***la hermana perdida de mary (Debii Hale)* me hiciste reír mucho con tu rewiev gracias y si fuiste el primero y si yo también quiero golpear a esa que dijo que Edward no es suficiente hombre, pronto estaré revelando el nombre de esa susodicha -.- **

***** ** – gracias por tu rewiev y ese el chiste quiero terminarla y publicar mis demás historias **

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto :)**

**Les mando un abrazo de oso Emmett nenita_cullen - siganme en twitter Estreliita09 regreso follow solo pídanlo, ahí encontraran más cosas locas que salen de esta cabeza pero solo que en 140 caracteres o solo agrínguenme para platicar me gustaría conocerlas más. **


	3. La primera vez que ella me miro

**Los personajes no son míos que más quisiera yo... yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir solo un poquito... o un mucho jeje -.- los personajes le pertenecen a STHEFANIE MEYER y con eso Edward le pertenece, pero un dia se lo robare muajaja y será MIO n.n **

_*****_**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, como lo prometí es pov:Edward espero y les agrade los pensamientos de ellos serán ****subrayados **** y los **_**recuerdos estarán en manuscrita**_** bueno basta de tanto bla,bla que lo disfruten (^_^) **

3.- Por primera vez que ella me miro

pov:Edward

Estaba en mi habitación, pensando en todo lo que sucedió ese día, el día en que ella dejo de existir, aunque sé que ella ya está muerta, a un me duele mencionar su nombre, me lastimo mucho, me hizo creer cosas que solo eran pura mentira, me mintió, me engaño, jugo conmigo, lamentablemente todas sus acciones, trajeron como, consecuencia la muerte, todos tienen una versión diferente de la historia, solo su familia, la mía, Demetri, Tanya y yo sabemos la verdad, a veces me pregunto cómo alguien de mi edad pudo a ver pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo, es cierto ese dicho donde dicen que el amor es ciego, yo me deje manipular, engañe por ella, y hasta le robe a mi familia por ella, y no sé cómo sabiendo todo el daño que me hiso sigo sintiendo algo por ese fantasma... luego esta Tanya, mi mejor amiga, o ex mejor amiga, no negare que Tanya, estuvo para mi cuando la necesite estuvo en eso momentos oscuros de mi vida, me entendía, pero cuando decidí darme una oportunidad con ella, pensando que ella me aria olvidar, me equivoque Tanya cambio mucho, se volvió celosa, posesiva y muy misteriosa, siempre que estaba con una chica ella siempre me reclamaba y siempre decía cosas como "me costó mucho trabajo que estuvieras conmigo no te perderé tan fácil mente" o siempre que me veía con Alice platicando me preguntaba "que tanto te decía Alice? de seguro puras mentiras no le creas Eddie solo nos quiere separarlo había muchas cosas que no entendía de Tanya pero no negare que si llegue a quererla pero solo como una amiga o una hermana. Hablando de hermanas donde estará la mía, espero que Emmett o Jasper la hayan traído si no pobre de mí, no quiero toparme con la reina de todo lo rosa y malvado, seguí vagando en mis pensamientos cuando.

-Ábreme Edward- si ahí está mi demonio personal

-No duende, vete no quiero hablar con nadie- oí como suspiraba

-que me abras Edward no me hagas patearte la puerta y hacer berrinche hasta que regrese papa- demonios savia jugar sucio al menos todavía no me amenaza con algo peor

-no Alice vete, quieres que te lo deletree o que te mande un texto a ver si así me entiendes

-NO! me debes una explicación de por qué me dejaste tirada en la escuela, una disculpa por hacerme regresar con Emmett, tu ve que soportar su sesión de besos con Rosalie, su estúpida platica de futbol, y sus malos chistes, será muy hermano nuestro pero a veces pienso que se le cayó a papa, o que lo cambiaron de chiquito, enserio me cuesta creer que sea nuestro trillizo, lo que se llevó de grandote se lo llevo de tarado...- se quedó callada - si Emmett eres un tarado...- o a hora entiendo Emmett se metió, en la plática - que te importa deja de estar de chismoso... no tienes un partido de futbol que ver, Edward ábreme!- o si está molesta

-que no Alice vete, ve a molestar a Emmett o háblale a tu novio que el todo te soporta, yo no sé cómo Jasper te soporta y a hora V-E-T-E- lo último se lo deletree a ver si así me entiende

-vamos Edward ábreme, sé que necesitas hablar con alguien- casi podía ver sus pucheros y me lo dijo con su voz suave de "solo la uso cuando quiero algo así que dámelo o me pondré difícil"

-NO! y que a hora eres adivina o que, no necesito hablar con nadie lo único que quiero es estar solo- me burle de ella

-enserio Edward no me retes-me dijo molesta

-enserio Alice vete no quiero hablar con nadie por favor-casi le rogué

-está bien - QUE! pensé que se iba a poner más difícil y que me iba a amenazar

-enserio pensé que te ibas a poner difícil- dije con incredulidad... oigan es Alice nadie le gana

-no espera no me dejaste terminar... si no me abres y oye muy bien te diré por toda una semana...no espera un mes Eddie, en la casa, en la escuela, es más grabare un sonido en mi celular de llamada que se oiga, Alice es Eddi contesta y una de mensaje que se oiga así, Tienes un mensaje de Eddie... te are la vida imposible Eddi Cullen

Bien aquí va mi derrota, ella bien sabe que odio que me digan Eddi, sabe jugar sucio, me levante de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitación, abrí y ahí estaba con su sonrisa de victoria, mi hermana Alice. Emmett, Alice y yo somos trillizos, si lose es difícil de creer y más porque no tenemos nada en común, Emmett es el mayor, seguido de Alice y al final yo somos muy diferentes, cada quien con gustos diferentes, Emmett, sigue teniendo alma de niño, su pasión es el futbol, y este año vendrán reclutadores de universidades verlo jugar, ya que el próximo año estaremos en la universidad, Emmett quiere dedicarse profesionalmente al futbol americano, su novia es Rosalie Hale ella es la chica que todo hombre desearía, es guapa, sabe de autos y sobre todo soporta las tonterías de Emmett, pero aun así yo solo la veo como una amiga. Y mi hermanita Alice ella es la reina de todo lo rosa y malvado, ella dice que será una gran diseñadora y reconocida mundial mente, su mundo es la moda, ella y Esme son las que nos compran la ropa a los hombres Cullen por que como dicen ellas nosotros no servimos para eso, y Alice siempre nos dice que tenemos suerte de que ella nos asesore y gratis, ella es novia de Jasper Hale el gemelo de Rosalie, a los hermanos Hale los conocimos el primer día de clases en la preparatoria de ahí se convirtieron en nuestros amigos, pasaron hacer novios de mis hermanos, y con eso mis cuñados.

-¿está bien Alice que quieres?- solo me miro, entro a mi habitación y se situó en medio de mi cama, cerré la puerta y me senté a lado de ella

-dame una buena razón para no llevarte conmigo de compras, ¿porque me abandonaste en la escuela? qué te pasa- me dio la mirada de te are sentir culpable por mucho tiempo

-lo siento Alice esa no era mi intención, pero sucedieron cosas y decidí venir a casa, necesitaba estar solo- la mire algo vio en mi mirada que quito su cara de te are sentir culpable

-que pasa Edward, sucedió algo con tu "noviecita"- izo comillas en el aire

-nada Alice solo que terminamos eso fue todo- la mire y ella me miro con ¿comprensión?

-¿enserio? que buena noticia que bueno que ya no estas con ella, Tania no es lo que parece- me dijo seria

**-**algún día me dirás lo que paso entre tú y Tania? antes eran amigas pero desde que se murió... ella, cambiaron las cosas y ustedes ya no se pueden ver- le pregunte

-nada Edward, y no pienses ya en esa persona que te hace daño mejor dime ¿porque terminaron? aunque si es por lo que me imagino, hora entiendo varias cosas que vi hoy, le iba ir a reclamar y a jalarle su cabellera toda teñida pero Jasper me detuvo y me dijo que hablara contigo- me dijo molesta

-los motivos son absurdos ya en este momento, pero sabes Alice ella repitió aquellas palabras, que me han hecho daño, y me lastimaron en su momento, repitió las mismas palabras de... Heidi

Si Heidi la persona que me hiso mucho daño, y me lastimo y que solo me utilizo, aquella que me hizo conocer el amor y el dolor al mismo tiempo, aquella que me dijo "no eres lo suficientemente hombre para mi"

-no me digas que se atrevió a decirte eso y luego ella... ha! Porque Jasper no me dejo golpearla y decirle unas cuantas verdades hoy- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, yo me levante corriendo y la detuve

-¿adónde vas? y ¿qué fue lo que viste esta tarde?- le pregunte

-¿adónde voy? pues a decirle una cuantas verdades a esa... y te voy a decir que vi, porque en todos modos mañana lo veras tú mismo, pero por favor no te molestes... la zorrilla de Tania estaba con Demetri y no estaban platicando precisamente, yo lo diría mejor como que... estaban teniendo una lucha de lenguas- me dijo con cara de asco

-¿enserio? con Demetri, el, ¿por qué el?- no savia como sentirme

-si lose pero no me sorprende Tania, siempre quiso lo mismo que Heidi- me dijo seria

-si lose siempre me lo has dicho, pero a hora no sé cómo sentirme- le dije sinceramente

-lose Edward y no sé qué decirte, pero, por favor Edward que esto no te afecte, hazlo por nosotros, tu familia y amigos recuerda como estuvo Esme, estaba muy triste por ti, apenas tenemos 17 años, todavía te falta mucho por vivir, sé que lo que paso te afecto mucho y más porque te viste implicado en todo lo sucedido, pero tienes que tratar de superarlo o tratar de vivir con eso, vamos ir a la universidad y puede que ahí encuentres a alguien que en verdad valga la pena... o hasta puede que la encuentres antes- me dijo Alice con sus dotes de adivina

-no se Alice de momento ya no quiero pensar en nada de eso, lo mejor será que me preocupe por otras cosas como la universidad y mi último año de prepa- le dije mientras regresaba a sentarme pero esta vez en mi sillón de cuero negro

-pero tú que te preocupas si eres el segundo mejor promedio de la generación, claro después de Isabella o Bella como siempre anda corrigiendo deberías conocerla es muy linda persona- me dijo sonriendo si no la conociera diría que algo anda tramando

-se quién es, es mi compañera de biología de este año es la primera vez que nos toca una clase juntos, el primer día trate de hacerme su amigo, ella ni me mira y solo me habla cuando es necesario, yo creo que si ella pudiera aria las practicas sola, siempre hay una cortina de cabello en medio de nosotros, creo que me llevo mejor con su cabello que con ella- le dije con un toque de burla

-valla una chica que no cae ante el encanto Cullen... me cae mejor, pero ella no es tu tipo de chica, ella es muy dulce, bonita, amable y su cabello es muy bonito, tienes suerte de poder verlo, le preguntarías ¿que shampo usa?- me hizo un puchero

-si claro si no me da la hora, no creo que me quiera decir que marca de shampo usa y aparte que le voy a decir, oye la loca de mi hermana quiere saber ¿qué clase de shampo usas?, porque ella dice que tu cabello es bonito que crees ¿qué me diga o piense? y tu desde cuando sabes ¿cuál es mi tipo de chica?- le pregunte

-pues ella diría o pensaría que eres un lindo hermano o que estás loco, no te preocupes yo le preguntare la próxima ves que la vea, o hasta Emmett le puede preguntar se llevan muy bien y no lo tomes a mal ella es distinta a tus anteriores novias, ella no es tu patrón de novia, aparte creo que tiene novio- me conto

-gracias por lo que me toca y como es que la conocen, ¿comparten clases con ella?- le pregunte

-la conocemos porque es amiga de Eleazar y siempre está en sus fiestas, y como Eleazar no se lleva bien con su prima y tú te la vivías metido en el mundo de tonta Tania, tal vez también seria tu amiga de fiestas y te hablara en la escuela-me conto

Le iba a responder pero en eso entro Emmett, junto con los hermanos Hale a mi habitación

-si Emmett se te ofrece algo no pudiste a ver tocado la puerta- le dije algo molesto

-¿cuál es tu problema?, la puerta estaba abierta aparte estas con la duende, si hubieras estado con una chica ahí si hubiera tocado o ¿no?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama junto con Rosalie que también ya estaba sentada ahí, Jasper era el única cercano a la puerta

-bueno y ¿que se te ofrece?-le pregunte a Emmett

-nada solo que vamos ir al cine, a ver una de acción o terror- dijo Emmett emocionado

-que noo! yo quería ver la nueva de Robert Pattinson **(n/a: jaja lo ciento tenía que ponerlo)**- dijo Alice

-si osito vamos a ver esa- dijo Rosalie haciéndole un puchero a Emmett, lo he dicho es malo juntarse con Alice

-¿osito?-dijimos Alice, Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír

-Rosalie te he dicho que no me digas así enfrente de los demás- le reclamo Emmett

-¡ha! y a hora me gritas- dijo Rosalie se tapó la cara y salió corriendo de mi habitación

-no Rose espera, a donde vas- Emmett salió tras de ella

-¿alguien me puede explicar que sucedió aquí?- pregunte muy confuso

-hay hermanito lo que pasa es que las mujeres podemos ser muy buenas actrices cuando queremos algo- me dijo Alice como si ya estuviera cansada de decir siempre lo mismo

-si mi hermana puede ser buena actriz cuando quiere algo-dijo Jasper que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento

-bueno vamos a ver que sucedió, les apuesto lo que quieran a que Rosalie consiguió que viéramos la nueva de Robert- dijo dando brinquitos y salió de la habitación me levante del sillón para seguir a Alice cuando Jasper me detuvo

-Espera Edward está ¿todo bien?- me pregunto Jasper

-sí y gracias por no dejar que Alice se enfrentara a Tania no me gustaría que se metiera en problemas por mi- le dije sinceramente

-no hay problema, aunque debo decir que tiene mucha fuerza me dio una patada en la espinilla, estaba dispuesta a ir a enfrentarse a Tania, pero le dije que primero hablara contigo, eso apenas la detuvo y luego le dije que si se metía en problemas, tal vez Carlisle le quitaría su tarjeta y no podría ir de compras, con eso entro en razón- me dijo un Jasper sonriente

-bueno si Alice tendría que dar la vida por alguien esas serían sus compras, enserio gracias, bueno vamos a ver que sucedió con Emmett-le dije

El asintió, por eso Jasper es uno de mis mejores amigos porque él sabe cuándo deseo hablar y cuando no, él sabe comprender los sentimientos de la gente, como si tuviera un don. Salimos de la habitación siguiendo a Alice, solo que a nuestro ritmo porque no nos veríamos muy bien dando brinquitos al igual que Alice. Cuando llegamos a la sala vimos a Alice y Rosalie platicando animadamente y a un Emmett muy confundido nos vio y se acercó a nosotros.

-alguien me puede decir ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Emmett

-nada, solo que ellas siempre conseguirán lo que quieren- dijo Jasper

-¿cómo no entiendo?- dijo Emmett con duda en sus palabras

-nada Emmett solo basta que comprendas que ellas siempre ganaran- le dije a Emmett

-bueno, basta ya de tanta platica vamos ya al cine o no alcanzaremos una función temprano y quiero ir al centro comercial a ver qué hay de nuevo- dijo Alice emocionada

-pues si no puedes contra ellas, úneteles- dijo Jasper

-¿bienes Edward?- me pregunto Emmett

-no gracias, prefiero quedarme a terminar unos deberes de la escuela- les dije Alice me miro feo, Jasper con comprensión, Rosalie con un poco de lastima y comprensión y Emmett con cara de que aburrido eres

Se despidieron y salieron de la casa, fui a la cocina por algo de comer me estaba preparando un emparedado cuando entro Esme a la cocina

-hola Edward, ¿por qué? no fuiste al cine con los chicos- me pregunto

-hola mama, no preferí quedarme para terminar algunos trabajos de la escuela- le di un beso en la frente

- ¿estás bien? te noto un poco decaído- me miro preocupada

-tranquila mama estoy bien, voy a mi habitación- tome mi emparedado

-¿seguro? sabes que me preocupas- me miro como tratando de buscar algo

-confía en mi si mama- le sonreí

-está bien ve y termina tus cosas- me devolvió la sonrisa

Subí a mi habitación, ice mis deberes el tiempo se pasó muy rápido, Alice entro a mi habitación si tocar me miro y me entrego unas gomitas y me dijo

-para que se te alegre el día- me sonrió y salió de mi habitación

Comencé a sonreír, recuerdo que Alice hacia esto cuando éramos niños, ya sea conmigo o Emmett, cada que estábamos tristes o enfermos. Baje a cenar con mi familia y le agradecí el detalle a Alice, me despedí de ellos y me fui a acostar pero por más que intentaba dormir no podía, y así dieron las tres de la mañana, me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedió en el día y me quede dormido.

-Edward, despiértate no me agás ir por una cubeta con agua- me gritaba Alice

-ya me desperté hora vete!- la corrí de mi habitación que hasta a horita no me había dado cuenta que estaba dentro de ella, me enseño la lengua y se fue, y así me volví acostar ya que sentí que no avía dormido nada, me la pasaba dormitando, me levante antes de que Alice regresara y me gritara, me bañe y tome lo primero que vi, con mi cabello ni me esforcé, nunca he podido peinarlo y yo aplique el dicho si no puedes contra el únetele.

-EDWAAARD! ¡Apúrate que ya es tarde!- me grito, tome mi mochila y salí de mi habitación y ahí estaba Alice viendo su reloj, y golpeando con su pie derecho en el piso

-ya estoy aquí Alice deja de golpear el piso, lo vas a maltratar- me miro y me inspecciono de arriba

-¿que traes puesto? Edward lo primero que viste- esto último no me lo pregunto me lo informo

-que Alice, ¿qué hay de malo? con lo que traigo puesto- le pregunte

-pues mírate- me señalo como si no fuera ovio

Me mire y yo no vi nada fuera de lugar, traía unos jeans negros, y una playera en cuello V color verde y mis converse negros

-no lo siento Alice no veo nada malo, solo a ti se te ocurra que vallamos a la escuela como modelos- le dije un poco ya molesto por que se enoja, ella es la que me compra la ropa

-si pero no quiere decir que vallas con lo primero que veas- me dijo como si fuera de lo más ovio

-bueno tienes dos opciones, primero subo a cambiarme de nuevo y llegamos tarde o dos nos vamos y así puedes ver a Rosalie y ver qué conjunto de ropa lleva hoy y ver a tu novio- la rete con la mirada, ella entrecerró los ojo y me dijo

-está bien vámonos- tomo sus dos bolsos y se encamino a la salida nos subimos a mi volvo plateado.

Hay algo que nunca entenderé es por qué Alice tiene dos bolsos para la escuela, digo una chica normal trae una o una mochila, me acuerdo que le pregunte a una semana de a ver entrada a la prepa y me arrepentí cuando le pregunte

"_-Alice porque rayos llevas dos bolsos a la escuela que tanto puedes llevar que no quepa en uno- le pregunte_

_-que no es ovio ustedes los hombres nunca entienden- me dijo_

_-pues explícame a ver si entiendo- le comente _

_-pues es simple, una es para mis libros y carpetas y la otra traigo todo lo necesario para verme siempre bonita -me dijo como si no fuera ovio_

_-pero que más puedes necesitar si tu casillero, parece un salón de belleza y creo que hasta cambios de ropa tienes ahí, digo Alice que tanto puede necesitar una mujer para su arreglo personal, y donde están tus libros nunca los he visto y como rayos pusiste un espejo en la puerta de tu casillero y luego lo pintas de rosa eso está permitido, dios Alice acabamos de entrar a la prepa y ya estas con tus locuras- le pregunte con demasiada confusión_

_-tu nunca entiendes, necesitamos cosas para el cabello, maquillaje, cremas, perfumes y más, el cambio de ropa es porque nunca puedes saber cuándo te puede pasar un incidente y mis libros están en una caja asta abajo o y el espejo me ayudo a ponerlo Emmett y me ayudo a pintarlo no te preocupes yo hable personal mente con el director y que tiene que acabemos de entrar a la prepa nunca es temprano ni tarde para la moda- me lo dijo como si le estuviera explicándoselo a un niño"_

Yo ya no sabía que responderle solo le puede decir ¡HA! Y desde ahí me prometí nunca volverle a preguntar nada sobre sus cosas llegamos a la escuela y me estacione alado del convertible de los Hale.

-¡Edward! Te estoy hablando ¿dónde estabas? te estoy hablando- me reclamo Alice

-que Alice ¿qué sucede?- le dije

-has oído algo de lo ¿qué te he dicho?- me pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿¡he!? ¿Sí?- creo que fue más una pregunta que una respuesta

-así a ver que te dije- me reto

-¿que?... no se Alice venia pensando en otra cosa- le dije sinceramente

-mejor para la otra le pido a Emmett que me traiga aunque tenga que soportar sus chistes malos y sus pláticas de futbol- me dijo algo enojada

-¿es una amenaza o una promesa?- le pregunte para hacerla enojar un poco mas

-Arg! esta me la pagas Eddi- me dijo y salió del coche

Salí tras de ella, y me reuní con los demás Emmett estaba en su Jeep con Rosalie besándose o yo diría mejor comiéndose y Alice estaba con Jasper ellos solo se miraban, nunca entenderé su conexión, pero prefiero verlos así que a Jasper comiéndose a mi hermana, yo me sentía fuera de lugar en esa escena, mejor me dirijo al salón de Biología, camine lo más lento que pude, llegue y fui uno de los primeros en llegar mi compañera de mesa aun no llegaba, saque mi cuaderno de cálculo y me puse a revisar algunos apuntes, me distraje cuando oí que la banca de alado se arrastraba voltee a ver a mi compañera pero como siempre no me miraba, y ya estaba la cortina de cabello y recordé lo que Alice me avía dicho el día anterior, y en verdad tenía un cabello hermoso me pregunto que me diría si le preguntara, que clase de shampo usa, no pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, y por primera vez ella me miro.

**Wuajaja si soy mala hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, que les pareció, y si por fin revele el nombre de la persona que hizo sufrir a nuestro Edward, pero solo eso aún falta por saber otras cosas que maaasss adelante Edward lo estará contando. Quiero agradecer sus alertas a esta historia y a esas lectoras silenciosas pero sobre todo gracias a:**

*******Debii Hale.- muchísimas gracias por tu review siempre me hacen reír jaja bueno aquí resuelvo algunas de tus incógnitas **

*******satorichiva.- muchas gracias por tu comentario y agradezco las aportaciones espero ir asiéndolo mejor téngame paciencia es mi primer fic siii**

**Bueno el siguiente capítulo será pov:Bella veremos qué fue lo que soñó Bella y si veremos más contacto de Edward y Bella, les adelantare algo, en este cuarto capítulo sabremos de quien ha estado enamorada Bella desde el primer año y no noes Edward o ¿tal vez si?, alguien puede adivinar si adivinas os prometo que les dedicare el 4 capitulo es uno de mis favoritos**

**Regálenme un Review siiiii :D si no con que le pago a mi imaginación jajaja ntc **

**Si les ha gustado la historia ayúdenme a recomendarla siii \(n.n)/**

**Síganme en Twitter si quieren (arroba:Estreliita09) - regreso follow solo pídanlo ok, me gustaría conocerlas mas, ahi me pueden recordar que es momento de actualizar el fic jajaja **

**Les mando un abrazo de oso Emmett - neniitacullen**

**pd.- Robert Douglas Thomas Pattinson te amo, mi niño este lunes cumple 27 añitos Happy Berthday, este lunes, es día de fiesta para todas las Robsessds **

**Pd2.-ahora si hasta la semana próxima**


	4. El Sueño Edward Cullen

**Los personajes no son míos que más quisiera yo... yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir solo un poquito... o un mucho jeje -.- los personajes le pertenecen a STHEFANIE MEYER y con eso Edward le pertenece, pero un día se lo robare muajaja y será MIO n.n **

**Bueno con ustedes el tercer capítulo sus pensamientos estarán *con un asterisco* y sus recuerdos en "**_**manuscrita" **_**bueno basta ya de tanto bla-bla-bla las dejo con el cuarto capítulo una cosa mas lean la nota de el final necesito sus opiniones**

**pov:Bella**

**4.-El sueño Edward Cullen**

Me desperté un poco alterada por el sueño con Edward Cullen, pero que fue eso, no lo entiendo porque tuve que soñar con él, si él y yo no somos afines en nada, el es popular y yo no bueno tampoco soy invisible así que en eso no somos tan diferentes, bueno a los dos nos gusta el deporte, *deja de buscar pretextos tienen varias cosas en común* cállate quieres no es cierto *claro que si Bella y sabes que es cierto* estúpida conciencia tiene razón el deporte es uno, los dos somos el mejor promedio, compartimos unos pocos amigos bueno soy amiga de fiesta de sus hermanos, de ahí afuera nada *bueno tu que sabes nunca te has dignado a míralo o darle un saludo en Biología* te quieres callar tu muy bien sabes el por qué lo ago. Me di la vuelta y vi mi reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche alado de mi cama apenas eran las tres de la mañana, me volví a acostar y trate de no pensar más en ese sueño lo metí en un cajoncito y ahí lo dejare por mucho tiempo. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida me levante temprano aunque un poco cansada por todo los pensamientos de anoche y el sueño *ya Bella dijimos que ya no íbamos a pensar en eso* mejor me metí a bañar, me puse una playera blanca y unos jeans mis converse y cepille mi cabello lo deje suelto solo me puse una diadema delgada, tome mi mochila y salía hacia la cocina ahí estaban Sue y Seth.

-Buendía Sue- dije mientras tomaba ha ciento en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina Seth estaba a un lado mío

-buen día Bella dormiste bien y que quieres para desayunar- me pregunto mientras me sonreía

-si dormí bien gracias y solo fruta y jugó hoy mi estomago anda un poco inquieto- si por ese estúpido sueño *Bella deja ya eso* Sue me respondió con una sonrisa y se puso a servir lo que le pedí

-hola Bella- me dijo Seth

- hola lobito- le dije mientras me servía jugo, Sue puso la fruta enfrente de mí y salió de la cocina

-¿Bella?... tu eres un genio ¿No?- me pregunto con esperanza en sus ojos

-bueno no sé si sea un genio pero te puedo decir que no cumplo deseos- le dije en broma pero él no sonrió y ni se quejo de mi broma mala como siempre lo hace esto era serio

-no Bella lo que quiero decir es que eres inteligente ¿no?- me pregunto

-bueno mis calificaciones son buenas así que yo diría que si- le sonreí

-está bien dime cuál es tu formula mágica para aprenderte todas las cosas de la escuela- me miro esperanzado

-¿fórmula mágica? de que me estás hablando- trate de no reírme -a ver Seth a donde quieres llegar con todo eso de ¿formulas mágica y genios?

-hay Bella lo que pasa es que hoy tengo examen de cálculo y no sé cómo le haces para aprenderte todo esto- señalo hacia su regazo que hasta a horita no me avía dado cuenta que llevaba un libro

-Seth no hay formula mágica ni nada si estudiaste con tiempo y le diste importancia a lo que te falla... Seth dime que estudiaste algo- le pregunte cuando vi cara de frustración en su cara cuando le dije que tenía que estudiar

-no Bella me la pase jugando con mi Xbox - me dijo mientras aventaba su lápiz a la mesa

-bueno en ese caso creo que tienes problemas- tome su lápiz y lo señale

-¡ya lose! ahora si mi mama me manda a la reserva con el abuelo Quil- lo dijo mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos

-bueno pues te voy a extrañar- le entregue su lápiz en eso entro Sue a la cocina yo me levante de la mesa y tome mis cosas- adiós Sue, suerte Seth- me despedí

-adiós Bella y cuídate- me dijo Sue

-suerte a ti también Bella- me dijo Seth con un suspiro

Salí de la casa y me subí a mi auto y me puse en marcha hacia la escuela iba pensando en el pobre de Seth y en su falta de dedicación al estudio, tal vez me tendré que convertir en su tutora no me gustaría que se fuera con el abuelo Quil, me cay bien pero es muy serio y no me imagino a Seth viviendo con él, Seth es todo menos serio, a él le gusta ir a la reserva de La Push pero de vacaciones, pero para vivir dice que no es buena idea. Yo solo fui una vez es muy linda y la gente es muy cálida, pero es muy lluvioso para mi propio gusto, con todo ese verde donde debería de ver café, el frio y sobre todo ese poco... no mejor yo diría nada de sol. Llegue a la escuela demasiado temprano para mi gusto así que me espere en mi coche, seguí pensando en Seth y la reserva pero en eso mi consciencia se izo presente *deja de darle vueltas al asunto de Seth, sus papas nunca seria capases de mandar a Seth a la reserva, ellos no soportarían separarse de otro de sus hijos, y deja de evitar "El sueño Edward Cullen" * que mi conciencia nunca se tomaba vacaciones, pero también no había razón para hacerle un mínimo caso a ese sueño él y yo nunca estaríamos como el sueño me lo mostro.

"_Estaba caminando con una caja y una carta en la mano, y vi mi banca favorita de Central Parck me acerque y me senté, me encanta esta banca por que estaba entre arboles y flores de todos colores y la vista desde ahí era hermosa podía ver el lago y a los patos ver como se bañaban, y como disfrutaban del agua del lago, la gente que salía hacer ejercicio, pero también podía ver el amanecer, hace mucho que no lo hacía, deje la caja y la carta a un lado mío y me quede viendo el amanecer, cuando de repente oí esa voz que podría reconocer entre millones de personas, oí como me llamaba, de repente sentí como me envolvía entre sus brazos y con un solo toque de él me podía sentir segura" _

_"-Aquí estas Bella no me vuelvas a asustar así- me dijo esa hermosa voz" _

_"-lo siento, estabas dormido y no quise despertarte, extrañaba este lugar sabes que me trae muy buenos recuerdos, además sabia que podrías encontrarme fácilmente sabes que este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo"_

_"-lose este también es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, aquí pase momentos maravillosos contigo, Te Amo mi Bella - me beso la mejilla y me gire para poder verlo mejor y ahí estaba eso ojos verdes que me avían atrapado"_

_"-yo también Te Amo Edward y se lo importante que es este lugar para los dos y es por eso que quiero darte esto- tome la caja y la carta y se las entregue"_

_"para mí- dijo con duda en sus palabras"_

_"-claro señor Cullen, sino para quien para quien para la ardilla no creo- le dije mientras le tocaba la nariz"_

_"-estamos de muy buen humor señora Cullen y se puede saber que es- también toco mi nariz"_

_"-no porque es una sorpresa pero primero quiero que leas la carta -le señale la carta- y después ya puedes abrir esta cajita -le sonreí"_

_"Me miro confundido mientras desdoblaba la hoja, comenzó a leerla al final me miro y habían unas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos abrió la caja y de ahí saco dos zapatitos uno rosa y uno azul"_

_"-esto es enserio Bella- me dijo mostrándome los zapatitos"_

_"No sabía que decir estaba emocionada y solo le sonreí, puso de vuelta los zapatitos en la caja y los dejo a un lado junto con la carta, me abrazo y me dio un beso, yo tome su rostro con mis manos y limpie con besos sus lagrimas que ya habían brotado de sus ojos, el hizo lo mismo no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento que yo también estaba llorando"_

_"-si Edward vamos a tener un Bebe" _

Fue cuando desperté, recordarlo hacia que me pusiera otra vez nerviosa, ya no quería pensar en eso vi mi reloj y ya era tiempo que saliera del auto, tome mi mochila y salí del auto, en eso iba llegando el auto de Ben, se estaciono aun lado de mi coche y de ahí bajaron Ben y Ángela también ¿Eleazar y Carmen? las chicas estaban riéndose y los chicos se veían enojados.

-uhg Eleazar es la ultima vez que te traigo- se cruzo de brazos

-que Ben no había desayunado- Eleazar y Ben se enfrascaron en una discusión, Angela y Carmen se acercaron a mi

-hola guapa- me dijo Carmen en un tono jocoso

-hola Bella- me dijo Angela tan dulce como siempre

-que hay chicas, me podrían explicar que sucede a hora con esos dos- les pregunte

-bueno el coche de Eleazar tubo unos problemas así que está en el taller y ayer le pidió de favor a Ben si podía pasar por él y bueno pues Ben acepto y paso por él y pues también por mí, luego Eleazar le dijo que tenía hambre y que quería ir a un Sundway y Ben nos llevo y así se la paso todo el camino pidiéndole a Ben que lo llevara a tal sitio- me conto Carmen rodando los ojos y Angela asintió

-bueno Bella y tú que tienes te noto un poco mas pálida de lo normal- me dijo Angela siempre tan observadora

-nada solo una mala noche- trate de restarle importancia

-segura Bella sabes somos tus amigas y si tenemos que golpear a alguien lo aremos- me dijo Carmen

-a quien van a golpear- dijo Eleazar metiéndose en la plática

-hay tu siempre tan chismoso- le dijo Carmen

-que solo quiero saber a quién vamos a matar- dijo Eleazar, todos rodamos los ojos

-a nadie mejor vámonos a clase que si no llegamos tarde- les sonreí

Todos asintieron y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases Angela, Carmen y yo nos dirigimos a clase de Biología, Ben y Eleazar a clase de Español entramos y ahí estaba el protagonista de mi sueño mi estomago se inquieto un poco, tome mi lugar y puse mi cabello en medio de los dos y saque mi libreta y entonces lo oí reír, que le causa gracia nadie ha contado un chiste acaso se está riendo de mi y entonces lo mire, y vi sus ojos verdes esos mismos que había soñado eran tan hermosos como los había visto en mi sueño, nos miramos por un tiempo pudieron a ver pasado, segundos, minutos, horas, no podía despegar la mirada de el hasta que el maestro llamo nuestra atención, entonces reaccione y volví a ocultarme entre mi cabello, que fue eso que sentí

-bueno ya tengo decidido cual va hacer su proyecto de este mes- nos informo

Se oyeron quejas de todos lados, bueno todos tenían motivos para quejarse apenas hace una semana entregamos el proyecto del mes pasado

-bueno puedo continuar- llamo la atención el profesor

-si puede continuar- tenía que hablar Mike Newton enserio no le hacía honor a su apellido

-gracias Mike la próxima ves recibirás un agradecimiento mío en forma de trabajo extra- amenazo el profesor y se oyeron risitas, yo me mordí el labio para sofocar la mía

-lo siento- dijo Mike

-bueno a hora que ya puedo continuar, esta vez el proyecto será en equipo de dos personas y no tendrán que investigar nada- se oyeron risitas de emoción, gritos de júbilo y también como muchos ya se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para formar sus equipos yo mire a Angela y Carmen ellas me miraron *claro que hablaremos con el profesor para hacer el trabajo las tres* asentimos las tres disimuladamente, el profesor volvió a llamar la atención.

-neos emocionen ya tienen a su compañero de equipo, que es su mismo compañero de mesa- dijo el profesor

QUE! es broma no Edward y yo trabajando en equipo, no, no, no, Angela y Carme me miraron, Angela con la boca abierta y Carmen cubriéndose la boca con la mano tratando de no reírse, yo le lance una mirada y eso provoco que se riera mas y su risa se oyó por todo el salón

-le sucede algo señorita Eulberg- le dijo

-no lo siento profesor solo me dio un poco de gracia, la ironía de la vida- le dijo Carmen aguantándose la risa me miro yo solo entrecerré los ojos

-bueno déjese de sus ironías siéntense les voy a explicar de qué se trata su proyecto solo estoy esperando a una persona- dijo yo mire a Carmen ella me enseño la lengua, y por más que trate mi sonrisa salió, Carmen era como una niña y era muy difícil mantenerse enojada con ella, el profesor salió del salón yo creo buscando a la persona que esperaba, no me atrevía a mirar a Edward entonces recosté mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

-muy bien alumnos les presento su proyecto- levante la cabeza y entonces lo vi es una broma verdad un perro es mi proyecto, todos estaban igual que yo de sorprendidos

-silencio- llamo el profesor todos se quedaron callados

-que es eso- dijo Mike, es enserio hasta un bebe sabe que eso es un perro

-esto es su proyecto sé que es raro y extraño pero ya están es su último año de prepa y ya deben de saber que es la responsabilidad es por eso que ha cada pareja les entregaremos un cachorrito tiene un mes de nacidos, lo cuidaran por un mes entre los dos, le pondrán nombre, lo trataran como uno más de la familia y llevaran un diario personal del perro contando día a día que hicieron con él y como ha ido el crecimiento del cachorro día tras alguna duda- nos observo

-si cuando nos los entregan y podremos elegir el sexo ha y otra cosa usted está diciendo que vamos hacer los papas de los perritos- pregunto alguien del salón

-si digamos que ustedes van hacer los papás de estos cachorrito y el viernes ustedes junto con su compañero irán al gimnasio por su cachorrito, ya tendrán que haberse puesto recuerdo con su compañero que nombre le pondrán a su perrito, mejor piensen dos nombres porque hasta ese día no sabrán que raza y sexo les toco así como vallan saliendo de la caja ustedes verán el sexo y me lo dirán en ese momento junto con el nombre, alguna otra duda- neos por que de repente tenía ganas de vomitar

Todos negamos con la cabeza el profesor depósito al cachorrito en una jaula de viaje para perritos y nos miro

-será mejor que vallan pensando en cómo harán para viajar con el cachorrito, y quien lo cuidara por ustedes mientras están en la escuela recuerden que es su nota esto tendrá una valides del 50% de su calificación recuerden que este es un trabajo en equipo se tendrán que apoyar el uno al otro y que el error de uno será de los dos- nos dijo, sabía que hoy no tenía que haber salido de la cama

El profesor se voltio y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, con esto daba a entender que la clase había comenzado, así paso la hora más larga de mi vida ocultándome de la mirada de Angela y Carmen y evitando a Edward Cullen, sonó el timbre anunciando que la clase había terminado, tome mi mochila y camine hacia la salida alguien me tomo del brazo me espante.

-tranquila ven vamos a la cafetería estas muy nerviosa al fin a horita tenemos hora libre- me dijo Carmen

-no a la cafetería no, ahí van a estar todos- le dije

-bueno vamos a los jardines- me dijo Angela

Salimos del salón y caminamos hacia los jardines de la escuela ahí nos sentamos en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol

-bueno antes que nada deja le mando un mensaje a Eleazar diciéndole donde estamos y que no nos molesten- dijo Carmen tomo su celular y empezó a escribir

-bueno ya estas más tranquila- me dijo Angela

-si lo siento por reaccionar así- les dije

-listo ya se los envié y dicen que ellos tiene practica con el equipo ya que el capitán los llamo- dijo Carmen mirándome *diablos el capitán es Edward*

-bueno no te preocupes quieres agua o algo- me pregunto Angela

-no gracias enserio estoy bien- les dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno Bella basta de formalidades como te sientes con eso de que tu y Edward serán papas de un cachorro- me dijo con un poquito de burla

-bueno me alegro que alguien le encuentre la gracia a esto- le dije un poco molesta

-hay Bella tienes mucha suerte yo tendré que ser mamá de un lindo cachorrito con el oloroso Erick- me dijo con asco, no lo pude evitar y me reí

-bueno creo que tienes razón pero no es necesario que este con el todo el tiempo podremos dividirnos los días con el cachorro- le dije

-bueno Bella pero el profesor dijo que es un proyecto en equipo, recuérdalo aparte tienen que elegir el nombre juntos y al cachorro- me dijo Angela por que tenía que recordármelo

-Bella siempre quise preguntarte algo por qué odias a Edward Cullen?- me dijo Carmen si rodeos

-no lo odio es solo que- no sabía que decir

-nada Bella dímelo que no somos amigas sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en nosotras- me dijo mirándome intensamente, maldición odiaba cuando Carmen se ponía de súper amiga, será mejor hablar o me hará sentir culpable

-en primer año ya teníamos varios meses estudiando, recuerdan que el estaba saliendo con Heidi- les dije

-si según todos eran una hermosa pareja y luego paso lo que... bueno tu sabes- me dijo Angela

-bueno un día yo fui al baño y Edward Cullen estaba afuera de este recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados se veía muy molesto y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que no me vio yo entre y vi a Heidi en el baño muy mal estaba tomada y hasta podría decirte que drogada- les dije y les iba contando cómo iba recordando

_"-Heidi estas bien- le pregunte"_

_"-pero si es la dulce Isabella- me toco la mejilla"_

_"-Heidi te puedo ayudar en algo-le dije un poco nerviosa"_

_"-si tienes dinero- me dijo pero se iba a caer y la detuve entonces ella se quejo de dolor"_

_"-Heidi te lastime-le pregunte preocupada"_

_"-o no querida Isabella el que me lastimo fue otro estos golpes son de amor bueno eso es lo que él me dice cada vez que me golpea- me dijo mientras se levanto la blusa y me mostro los golpes y marcas que tenía en todo su abdomen y espalda"_

_"-quien fue te puedo ayudar-le dije preocupada"_

_"-no Isabella no me puedes ayudar ya estoy atrapada en esto, el es como una serpiente que te encanta con sus ojos, pero sabes que es lo peor que lo amo, y daría la vida por él, lastimaría por el pero sobre todo engañaría por el-me dijo seria como si me quisiera decir algo"_

-Bella lo que nos estas queriendo decir es que Edward Cullen la golpeaba- me dijo Angela mientras me despertaba de mi ensoñación

-neos Bella, no quiere decir que no crea lo que me dices, es solo que no puedo ver un Edward golpeador-dijo Carmen yo no sabía que decir solo pensé en algo que dijo Heidi *el es una serpiente que te encanta con sus ojos* sus ojos pero yo no dirá que los ojos de Edward son de una serpiente, son más que eso, son hermosos como dos Esmeraldas verdes y brillantes

-es por eso que lo odias Bella bueno yo también odiaría a cualquier persona que se atreviera a golpear a una mujer- me dijo Angela

-yo no quiero decir que el la golpeaba, solo les estoy diciendo lo que vi ese día, es solo que me cuesta un poco creerlo, sus hermanos son personas muy lindas pero debo admitir que si ese es un gran motivo del porque no me gusta estar cerca de el recuerdo a Heidi y siento que lo odio y pienso como podía hacerlo como podía golpear a Heidi y por eso no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos porque neos que voy a ver ahí, si odio, culpabilidad o neos pero hoy en la mañana- me quede callada

-hoy en la mañana que Bella- me pregunto Angela

-hoy lo mire pero no vi nada solo unos hermosos ojos verdes y algo mas... tristeza-les dije

-alto, alto me estás diciendo que te gustaron sus ojos o que te gusta Edward Cullen-me pregunto Carmen y me miro como diciendo estás jugando no Bella

-claro que no -le dije como si me ofendiera

-claro que no Carmen ella siempre ha estado enamora de una persona desde que entramos a la prepa-me dijo Angela con una sonrisa

-claro Demetri Vulturi como se me olvido- me dijo esta vez con una sonrisa

-bueno si saben que siempre me ha gustado-les dije mientras tomaba un color fresa

-me encanta como se pone cuando hablamos de Demetri cuando se animara a declararte su amor siguen hablando ¿no?- dijo Carmen con burla

-si todos los días- les dije con una sonrisa

-bueno Bella y que piensas hacer con Edward- me dijo Angela preocupada

-no lose algo se me ocurrirá-les dije

Las dos me sonrieron y decidimos cambiar el tema hablamos de trivialidades hasta que sonó el timbre llamándonos a nuestra siguiente clase nos levantamos y nos encaminamos al gimnasio nos tocaba clase de natación entramo a los vestidores me puse mi traje de baño completo, Carmen y Angela se me acercaron dejamos nuestras cosas en los casilleros de los vestuarios y salimos a la piscina ahí ya estaban los demás esta clase la compartía con Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale ya que esta clase era solo para mujeres los hombres estaban en la cancha de Basquetbol y luego a ellos les tocaba esta clase y a nosotras basquetbol así es nunca compartíamos la clase de deportes con los hombres Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a nosotras

-Hola chicas- nos saludo Alice tan efusivamente como siempre

-hola- nos dijo Rosalie con su elegancia de siempre, a su lado me sentía cohibida era tan hermosa tenía un cuerpo que muchas desearían

-hola-saludamos las tres al mismo tiempo

-no son lindas hasta hablan al mismo tiempo deberíamos de intentarlo Rosalie-le dijo Alice a Rosalie no sabía si sentirme ofendida o alagada Rosalie solo rodo los ojos

-lo siento Alice son años y años de práctica verdad castañas- nos dijo Carmen

-si - dijimos Angela y yo al mismo tiempo debemos dejar de hacer esto

-ves- dijo carme como si estuviera orgullosa de su hijas

-es muy lindo, pero saben que no es lindo estos horrorosos trajes de baño- se quejo Alice

-bueno Alice que esperabas de unos trajes de baño especiales para natación- le dijo Carmen

-ya Alice no todo es Prada -le dijo Rosalie

La maestra llamo la atención de todas y nos pidió formar seis equipos de cinco, no juntamos las cinco así que éramos Alice, Angela, Carmen, Rosalie y yo, la maestras nos hizo competir entre los demás equipos y parece que Alice competía mas contra el equipo de Tanya, después de varias rondas nuestro equipo fue el ganador pero por poco contra el de Tanya

-ja le ganamos al equipo de Tanya Tonta-dijo Alice dando brinquitos mientras nos secábamos

-querrás decir Bella le gano al equipo de Tanya, por que nosotras parecemos tortugas recién nacidas tratando de llegar al mar cuando Bella parece delfín- dijo Rosalie

-eso es una completa... verdad- dijo Carmen nos empezamos a reír pero Alice se cayó abruptamente

-que quieres Tanya-dijo su nombre con asco

-nada Alice solo que quería preguntarte como esta mi "novio"-hizo comillas en el aire

Alice entrecerró los ojos, de repente me miro se acerco ami y me rodeo los hombros con su bracito y neos porque de repente me empecé a sentir incomoda

-mejor de lo que tú crees verdad Bella-me pregunto y dio la mirada de por favor no me desmientas

-he si está muy bien- bueno creo que Alice no sabía que no soy buena para las mentiras

-hay querida Alice no creo que Isabella este con tu hermano, ella no es...- me miro de arriba abajo

-oye que te crees ella es mucho mejor que tu- le dijo Carmen

-tranquila Carmen yo no quería decir nada, bueno Isabella solo te daré un consejo el no es lo que parece, tiene un lado oscuro, nunca podría tomarte enserio- me dijo seria

Tanya Se fue y yo no sabía que decir neos porque Alice me metió en este problema pero lo bueno es que parece que ella neos lo creyó

-Alice que querías lograr con esto aparte elegiste mal a la persona soy una mala mentirosa- le reclame

-bueno de eso ya me di cuenta pero perdóname Bella es que no quiero que se acerque a mi hermano ella le hizo mucho daño no creas ni una palabra de lo que ella te dijo perdóname te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar porque no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio-por todos los cielos hablaba muy rápido y cual novio

-¿cual novio?- pregunto Carmen con humor en su voz

-pues el muchacho que siempre va por ella a las fiestas he... -se quedo pensando

-Jacob- dijo Rosalie que hasta este momento se había quedado callada

-¿Jacob?-dijimos Carmen, Angela y yo al mismo tiempo

-tenemos que dejar de hacer eso- volvimos a decir las tres

-ya-dije yo levantando las manos

-hay Rosalie tenemos que intente arlo o crees que si me pinto mi cabello color castaño hable junto con ellas -dijo pensativa

-a ver Alice luego si quieres te unimos al grupo con todo y tu cabello negro pero de donde sacaste que Bella y Jacob son novios-dijo Carmen

-no son novios-me miro Alice

-no, digo si-*que estás haciendo Bella*

-si o no-me pregunto Rosalie

-digo si pero no me gusta que todos lo sepan-*que se la crean que se la crean* me pedía internamente

-¡Ho! bueno es muy guapo por qué no presumirlo- me dijo Alice

No podía creer que me creyeran, no sabía que responder pero la maestra me salvo

-bien Alumnas se pueden ir a las regaderas, bien hecho Bella como siempre es por eso eres la capitana del equipo de natación- me felicito y yo solo sonreí

Nos dirigimos a los vestidores y ahí me metí a las regaderas me hacía falta agua caliente para pensar mejor, salí y me cambie Carmen y Angela se acercaron a mí solo me miraron, salimos de los vestidores junto con Rosalie y Alice y nos dirigimos a la cafetería y ahí estaban Ben y Eleazar esperándonos en nuestra mesa junto con nuestros alimentos

-un día deberíamos sentarnos todos juntos-dijo Alice

-si eso es cierto, nos llevamos muy bien y deberíamos compartir más que fiestas-dijo Rosalie

-es cierto si quieren podemos sentarnos hoy todos juntos-les ofreció Carmen *que está haciendo* me dije ama misma

-nos encantaría pero por primera vez en dos años Edward se sentara con nosotros y bueno saben que Eleazar es primo de Tanya y neos como lo tome- dijo Alice triste

-Por Eleazar no te preocupes, el odia a su prima pero nunca ha tenido nada encontrar de Edward al contrario él pensaba que Tanya solo lo utilizaba-dijo Carmen

-bueno que te parece si les comentamos y a ver que dicen- dijo Rosalie

Ellas se dirigieron a su mesa, y yo me quede ahí sin decir y ni hacer nada en que estaba pensando Carmen en invitarlos a la mesa digo no tengo nada encontrar pero Edward Cullen y yo compartiendo mesa

-que tratas de hacer Carmen- le reclame ella me jalo a la mesa y me sentó

-Ben y Eleazar quieren ir a comprarme una cosa de cada una de la máquina de dulces- les dijo Carmen

-que- dijeron los dos

-lo que oyeron- les volvió a decir

-como crees son muchos dulces- volvieron a decir juntos

-les estoy diciendo que vallan y dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo - les dijo muy seria bueno al menos no somos las únicas en hablar así se levantaron de la mesa enojados y se dirigieron a la máquina de dulces

-bueno Carmen ya se fueron ya dinos que tramas como dice Bella-dijo Ángela

-si dime-le exiji

-a ver Bella nos llevamos muy bien con los Cullen y los Hale, bueno nunca les he dicho esto pero a hora que tú me contaste lo de Heidi recordé algo que me dijo Eleazar, la muerte de Heidi fue muy rara pero Edward no estuvo implicado como muchos dicen fue otra persona pero Eleazar no me supo decir-me dijo Carmen pero no entendía a donde quería llegar

-si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto-le dije confundida

-Bella no te gustaría saber que fue lo que paso en realidad-me dijo Carmen

-para que- le dije

-neos Bella es nuestro último año tal vez Edward no fue quien golpeo a Heidi y tu lo has odiado por nada, neos llámalo casualidad o destino pero tienes que cuidar un cachorrito con él, conócelo es una buena persona, por lo poco que lo he tratado me he dado cuenta Bella, tu nunca te has dado cuenta porque nunca lo miraste y ni te reparaste a decirle un hola siquiera pero en su mirada se ve tristeza, bueno tu misma nos lo dijiste- me dijo seria

Porque Carmen se tenía que poner en el modo mama gallina, pero bueno es cierto que yo solo saque conclusiones pero las palabras de Heidi eran de amor y odio a esa persona, pero si ella estaba con Edward eran novios ¿no? Ha neos que Heidi estuviera saliendo con otra persona al mismo tiempo que con Edward

-Bella es cierto tu nunca has odiado a nadie es nuestro último año, después no creo que lo vuelvas a ver, todos nos vamos ir a universidades distintas y ya - dijo Angela que hoy era día de poner a Bella en aprietos

-y a hora explícame algo por qué dijiste que Jacob es tu novio-me dijo Carmen

-por que no quiero que Alice me vuelva a utilizar como la novia falsa de Edward-le dije

-bueno en eso tienes un punto puede que Alice te meta en problemas-me dio Angela

-si tienes razón, pero bueno vas a darte una oportunidad de conocer a Edward y tal vez averiguar qué fue lo que paso en realidad con Edward y Heidi-me dijo Carmen

-Carmen tal vez me dé la oportunidad de conocerlo pero averiguar sobre lo que sucedió no, nunca eso no me interesa- le deje claro

-está bien eso es algo, ahora deja voy por esos dos-dijo Carmen y se levanto de la mesa

Angela y yo nos empezamos a reír nos pusimos a platicar de otras cosas, regresaron los tres con demasiados dulces y los pusieron en medio de la mesa

-Ho mira Rosalie trajeron dulces para todos-dijo Alice

Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia donde venia la voz y ahí estaban los Cullen y los Hale junto con él, porque me siento tan nerviosa *tranquila bella que pasa contigo*

-siempre si se decidieron- les dijo Carmen

-claro después de una votación justa- dijo Alice mirando a Edward

Nos acomodamos en la mesa tratando de que los diez cupiéramos, pero no lográbamos acomodarnos los chicos se levantaron y jalaron otra mesa para unirlas y todos en la cafetería solo nos observaban después del circo que pasamos por fin pudimos acomodarnos yo termine en medio de Angela y Carmen y Edward enfrente mío *destino si me quieres decir algo solo dímelo y deja de mandarme indirectas*

-valla pensé que nunca íbamos a poder comer-dijo Ben

-bueno esto es un poco extraño no creen-dijo Edward

-porque extraño- dijo Eleazar

-neos no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos bien a ustedes solo con algunos comparto clase pero es como si no fuéramos compañeros-dijo esto último lo sentí como una indirecta trate de no mirarlo pero mis mejillas me delataron Carmen me apretó mi mano al igual que Angela al parecer fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta

-bueno pues a hora nos podremos conocer mejor-dijo Eleazar

-ya se yace por que no decimos todos nuestro nombre y que es lo que nos gusta hacer- dijo Alice dando brinquitos en su silla

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros pero fue Emmett el que hablo

-si si empiezo yo- se puso de pie y se aclaro la garganta-mi nombre es Emmett Cullen soy el mayor de los tres Cullen que ven aquí ha soy el más guapo, el más listo, el mas carismático de los tres, me puede decir Ho glorioso Emmett tu que todo lo puedes y lo sabes o solo o mi bello Emmett, todos dicen que soy bello y cada día despierto mas y mas y mas y mas

-ya Emmett -dijimos todos en la mesa hizo puchero y se sentó

-hablamos todos juntos y no fue necesario años y años de práctica como dijo Carmen - dijo Alice

Solamente Rosalie, Carmen, Angela y yo nos reímos los demás se nos quedaron viendo con cara de están locas.

- Eleazar como te digo esto sin que te asuste...-le dijo Carmen muy seria hasta yo me preocupe, todos en la mesa se quedaron callados

-dímelo Carmen te prometo que no me asustare y te apoyare en lo que sea-le dijo Eleazar serio

-Eleazar... vas hacer papa- dijo Carmen

Hubieron varias reacciones Rosalie, Jasper, Angela y Edward se quedaron mudos, Ben con la boca abierta, Emmett a media mordida de su emparedado, Alice con una bomba de goma de mascar en la boca, y yo casi me atraganto con mi fruta, Angela era la que amablemente me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, Carmen nos miro a todos, pero la reacción mas preocupante fue la de Eleazar parecía que iba a vomitar o desmayarse

-tranquilo Bebe no me dejaste terminar vas hacer papa de un hermoso cachorrito- le dijo con una sonrisa en su boca

-que!?- dijo Eleazar al menos ya reacciono

-si el profesor de Biología nos dejo como proyecto cuidar a un cachorrito, solo que mi compañero es el oloroso Erick, también Angela, Bella y Edward serán papas de un cachorrito verdad- dijo Carmen, díganme que no lo dijo se oyó un grito

-haaa! Voy hacer tía, Edward y quien es la mama de tu cachorrito la conozco- dijo Alice, porque neos habré la tierra en este momento y me traga

-si Alice vas hacer tía y si conoces a la mama- dijo Edward, porque presiento que está disfrutando esto

-¿quien? no me digas que es Jessica y su voz nasal- le dijo asustada, porque no regresamos la atención ha Eleazar y Carmen que están teniendo una pequeña discusión aun que neos si es por la broma o porque Erick será el papa

-no, no es ella ni siquiera comparto esa clase con ella - me miro- Isabella les das la buena noticia tu o se las doy yo

Me quede con la boca abierta, por favor díganme que este es otro sueño, todas las miradas estaban sobre mi hasta Eleazar y Carmen dejaron de pelear, por favor si hay alguien allá arriba por qué no me llevas, este es un buen momento prometo no enojarme

-bueno ya que ella no dice nada, Alice te presento a la mama de mi cachorrito- me señalo con su tenedor de plástico, que de repente me dieron ganas de enterrárselo en su mano

-es enserio, que bien ya verás Bella yo seré su tía favorita le comprarse su ropita, sus huesitos, sus juguetitos bueno todo lo que necesite- decía emocionada

-quien lo diría mi primer sobrino es un perro y que raza es- dijo Emmett

Edward estaba disfrutando esto pero no dejaría que se llevara toda la gloria

-no Emmett hasta el viernes sabremos que raza es y como que nombre nos recomiendas a Edward y a mí para ponerle verdad Edward- mire a Edward el me miro con la boca abierta *ja tomas esa*

-si es niña Bellita- dijo Emmett *maldición Emmett odio que me digan así*

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Edward con burla en los ojos, yo solo entrecerré mis ojos

-y de niño que nos recomiendas- dije evitando la mirada de Edward

- es fácil que se llame Eddie- dijo Emmett

-no cualquiera menos ese- dijo Edward así que odiaba que le dijeran así

-por mí no hay problema que se llame Bellita o Eddie- dije esto último remarcando la palabra Eddie- y a ti Edward

Me miro y sonrió

-no claro que no que se llame Bellita o Eddie- dijo remarcando la palabra Bellita - es un trato - me extendió su mano

Yo la observe, pero no iba a dejar que viera mi horror porque nuestro cachorrito se llamara así, así que le di la mía y el la tomo me sentí en ese momento como en mi sueño, nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar como en la mañana, solté a mi mano *que fue eso que sentí* el me observo

-valla soy yo o como que estamos fuera de lugar en esta escena- dijo Carmen *tenia que ser ella*

-si hay mucha tención entre ustedes- dijo Alice *dios se pueden callar*

-si... puedo tomar un dulce- este fue Emmett *gracias*

Todos nos empezamos a reír, todos tomamos un dulce y lo empezamos a comer platicamos de cualquier cosa y por extraño que parezca me sentí cómoda con Edward, nos reíamos de todo lo que decía Emmett hasta que Alice se callo abruptamente

-que quieres Tanya- le dijo Alice

-tranquila Alice vengo como Amiga- dijo Tanya en modo de burla

La mire y no estaba solo estaba con Demetri, que hacían juntos ella estaba colgada de su brazo, Demetri me miro y me sonrió y yo como siempre me sonroje.

-primero loca y pasada de moda que ser tu amiga- le dijo Alice

-que quieres Tanya neos si ya te diste cuenta pero aquí estamos solo amigos- le dijo Eleazar molesto

-tranquilo primito solo te quería presentar a mi nuevo novio Demetri Vulturi -dijo esto último remarcando la palabra novio *que ella y Demetri son novios* Tanya veía a Edward con una sonrisa de triunfo

-bueno ya lo presentaste a hora lárgate- le dijo Rosalie

Tanya se empezó a reír y por primera vez me miro y luego a Edward

-bueno Isabella ya neos si es verdad o no lo que me dijeron en la clase de natación pero no eches en saco roto mi consejo -me miro seria Demetri nos observo a las dos

-bueno si ya diste tus consejos a hora lárgate- le dijo Carmen, hasta este momento Edward no había dicho nada solo los miraba con odio

Ella se empezó a reír, Demetri no dejaba de verme, Tanya le voltio la cara y le dio un beso, Carmen y Angela me miraron, yo no soporte mas y salí de la cafetería, hoy tenía que haberme quedado en casa debajo de mis cobijas, pero no Bella tenias que venir a la escuela primero el sueño, luego el estúpido proyecto, y ahora Demetri novio de Tanya, pensé que sentía algo por mi bueno al menos fue lo que me hizo creer, me sentía como estúpida.

-podemos hablar- no por favor esa voz no.

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, quien creen que sea el que quiere hablar con Bella, que les pareció este capítulo, bueno a hora ya saben de quien ha estado enamorada Bella desde siempre n.n apuesto que muchas pensaron que era Edward pero nooo... esta historia es diferente, aquí Bella si es deportista no es una nerd ni nada y sobre todo nunca había estado enamorada de Edward, hasta ahora pero se tardara un poco en darse cuenta, Edward tendrá que trabajar en eso, esta vez decidí no ponérsela fácil a nuestro Eddie, también ya revele unas cosas mas de Heidi. Tanya y Demetri aran más apariciones **

**Bueno déjenme sus opiniones, que les esta pareciendo la historia**

**Quiero agradecer a esas lectoras silenciosas sus alertas, no saben lo bien que se siente saber que alguien está leyendo tus locuras enserio muchas gracias bueno esta vez no podre contesta sus relieva por que ando corta de tiempo, esta vez no acomode bien mis horarios pero prometo que para el siguiente responderé cada uno de los que no pude responder y de los que reciba en este capítulo pero si diré, **gracias por su rewiev ustedes saben de quienes hablo****

**Una cosa más que raza les gustaría que fuera el cachorrito de Bella y Edward denme ideas tengo pensada dos pero me gustaría saber su opinión**

**Bueno a hora si me despido les mando un abrazo de oso Emmett las quiere- neniita cullen 3**

**Síganme en twitter regreso follow solo pídanlo (arroba:Estreliita09)**


	5. Un dia sin Bella

**Los personajes no son míos qué más quisiera yo... yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir solo un poquito... o un mucho jeje -.- los personajes le pertenecen a STHEFANIE MEYER y con eso Edward le pertenece, pero un día se lo robare muajaja y será MIO n.n **

**Bueno sus pensamientos estarán *encerrados* y sus **_**recuerdos en manuscrita **_

_**QUIERO AGRADECERLES MUCHOOO POR LEER ESTE FIC ENCERIO MILES Y MILES DE *GRACIAS* ME SORPRENDE VER TODAS ESAS VISITAS ESTO ES PARA USTEDES **_

_**Por favor, por favor, por favor lean la nota de abajo siii**_

**Pow:Edward**

**5.-Un día sin Bella**

**H**oy había sido el día más raro, extraño y... especial que he tenido, primero me entero en que me voy a convertir en... ¿papa? Pero de un cachorro es la cosa más rara que he oído, no voy a negar que la idea me entusiasma mucho, ya que Esme nunca nos dejó tener un perro ella decía que si no podíamos cuidar de nosotros mismos como esperábamos cuidar de un perro, no importaba que Alice hiciera sus famosos pucheros no lográbamos nada, es más un día vestimos a Emmett de perro para demostrar que podíamos cuidarlo y su nombre fue Lecho, si Lecho bueno que esperaban de unos niños de seis años, a esa edad nuestro único amor eran los dulces y la leche, entonces dijimos que queríamos un perro llamado Leche o Dulce, pero como Emmett iba ser el perro dijo que el nombre de Leche y Dulce era muy de niñas así que se quería llamar Lecho, pero esa aventura de Lecho termino muy mal, gracias a que Alice se le ocurrió la gran idea de que deberíamos enseñar a Lecho a bajar las escaleras para que fuera un perro independiente, cosa que termino con un resultado de una pierna rota y varios moretones en el cuerpo de Emmett, mi mama nos regañó y nos llevó con Carlisle pero el cometió el error de decir *solo son juego de niños* y el también termino castigado, y desde ahí desistimos de tener un perro. También esta esa platica que tuve con Bella.

_"Ella salió corriendo de la cafetería cuando Tanya y Demetri se besaban pero porque? Sus amigas se estaba levantando cuando"_

_"-podría yo ir a ver qué le pasa- *qué demonios me pasa*porque dije eso ellas me miraron extrañas pero al final asintieron al mismo tiempo"_

_"-hay Rosalie debemos intentarlo o espera tu Carmen me prometiste...- *demonios que le sucede a Alice* camine hacia la salida de la cafetería antes de terminar de oír una más de sus locuras salí y ahi estaba dándome la espalda de seguro perdida en sus pensamientos ya que no me oyó"_

_-puedo hablar contigo- no hubo reacción alguna... debería preocuparme por que no me mira... han pasado ¿qué? Segundos, minutos, dios me siento estúpido, debo hablarle otra vez, desisto de mi idea y prefiero regresar a la cafetería, cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta"_

_"-si Edward ¿qué pasa?- me da una sonrisa pero es falsa, no es esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía antes de que llegara Tanya *Dios Edward que sucede contigo*"_

_"-¿estás bien? -le pregunto"_

_"-he si lo ciento solo que pase una mala noche y no me he sentido bien- me miro pero en su mirada había algo que me hacía sentir como si yo fuera el culpable de su mala noche"_

_-o bueno, no crees que sería bueno que te fueras a descansar- le pregunte *una vez más Edward qué diablos pasa contigo*_

_-hum no prefiero quedarme aquí -me dijo con una sonrisa un poco más sincera"_

_-este...- porque estoy tan nervioso- Isabella porque te caigo mal -dios eso salió de mi boca *que pasa conmigo* ella abría y cerraba su boca y no sé porque de repente pensé en peces y de repente apareció ese color rosado en sus mejillas que la hacía verse... adorable"_

_"Ella se quedó callada y no sé por qué de repente me puse ansioso en su mirada había, duda, confusión, pena... y algo más que no supe descifrar ella me dio una sonrisa de lado como apenada"_

_"-no te odio ni nada es solo que...- se quedó callada y pensativa- no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y no soy la persona más sociable, a tus hermanos y amigos los conozco por las fiestas que da Eleazar en cada oportunidad que tiene y bueno tu nunca has asistido a una así que- otra vez ese color rosado en sus mejillas"_

_"-no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerme -termine la frase por ella - pero tenemos la misma clase somos compañeros y ni un hola nos hemos dado"_

_"-lose y lo ciento pero el año apenas inicia hace tres meses que empezó el ciclo escolar y hoy nos hemos enterado que seremos padres de... un cachorro- dijo con una tímida sonrisa pero llena de incredulidad- te parece si empezamos de nuevo- y me tendió su mano"_

_"-hola me llamo Edward Cullen y este año seré tu compañero de Biología y futuro padre de tu hijo -algo en su mira cambio y sentí como se tensaba mientras tomaba su mano entonces me di cuenta de mis palabras-... cachorro -trate de arreglar"_

_"-hola me llamo Isabella Swan y gusto conocerte- sonríe... pero en su mirada hay algo que no veo claramente, se soltó despacio de mi agarre... por qué tan pronto *enserio que pasa conmigo*"_

_"-será mejor que entremos a la cafetería ya casi termina la hora de nuestro descanso- sonríe y se dirige a la cafetería y yo me quedo ahi viendo como entraba"_

Es verdad lo que me dijo Alice, Bella es una persona muy dulce, cuando entramos a la cafetería todos en la mesa estaban riendo con una de las tonterías de Emmett y cuando nos vieron se callaron nos sentamos y no dijeron nada y Bella me trato como uno más de sus amigos y sonreía conmigo pero sigo pensando que hay algo que me falta ver o entender de ella. También está lo de Carlisle hoy nos dio la noticia de que hoy lo nombraron el nuevo director del Hospital donde trabaja y que ahi encontró un viejo amigo de la infancia, que este fin de semana lo conoceremos a él, a su esposa e hijos en una pequeña reunión que hará en su casa, Alice es la más emocionada porque la reunión será una parrillada y al parecer hay piscina y eso para Alice significan compras.

Me levante del sillón de mi habitación y me asome por la ventana el día se había pasado muy rápido ya era de noche, podía ver la luna que estaba un poco oculta detrás de una nube, se veía muy hermosa creo que por primera vez el cielo de NY se veía limpio, seguí pensando en todo lo sucedió en el día.

-Edward podemos pasar- esa es Alice

-si hermanito ábrenos son asuntos familiares- ese fue Emmett

Y si me hago el dormido o mejor no les respondo, a lo mejor se van y me evito sus tonterías ya que no puede venir nada bueno de esos dos juntos.

-vamos Edward sé que estas despierto- dijo Alice, la odio a ella y sus dones de psíquica

Camine hacia la puerta, suspire y les abrí, con la manos les señale que pasaran, entraron y se sentaron en el sillón, yo tome la silla de mi escritorio, la gire y me senté en ella recargando mis brazos y barbilla en el respaldo de esta.

-bueno y a que debo su honorable visita- les dije con sarcasmo

-bueno hermanito queremos hablar de nuestro querido sobrinito- me dijo Emmett, cual sobrino?

-por dios Edward aun no te entregan al pequeño Eddi y ya lo olvidaste- dijo Alice cuando vio mi cara de confusión

-Eddie? Seria fabuloso que así se llamara verdad Edward?- me dijo Emmett con burla en sus ojos y yo le entrecerré los míos

-¡no! Así no se va a llamar -le dije un poco molesto

-¡ho! Claro que si o es que ya no recuerdas que tú y Bella acordaron que se llamaría Bellita si resultara cachorrita o Eddi si es cachorrito- me dijo Alice, demonios es cierto en que estaba pensando cuando acepte eso 'quieres que te lo recuerde' *cállate quieres* 'que tú lo preguntaste' *esto no es sano estoy hablando conmigo mismo* 'si esto no es sano tal vez debas ir al médico'

-bueno si pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser un Eddie- dije antes de que siguiera con mi pelea interna

-claro que si ya lo veras, como que me llamo Alice- dijo segura de sí misma

-así Alice y si te equivocas como te llamaremos Nemo o Dori- dijo Emmett

-está bien si me equivoco me llamaras Nemo- dijo Alice muy segura de si misma

-esto sera muy bueno no creen Nemo y Eddi- nos dijo Emmett yo entrecerré los ojos y Alice sonrio

-y tú por que sonríes Alice - le pregunte

-solo porque quiero que Emmett lo disfrute porque si yo gano a él lo llamare Osito- dijo la palabra osito imitando la voz de Rosalie

-¡QUE! No además Rosy se va a molestar si me llamas así ella es la única que puede hacerlo- dijo Emmett haciendo berrinche

-no te apures yo hablare con ella, pero ya basta de apodos osito a lo que veníamos- dijo Alice

-a que Nemo?... asi ya recuerdo veníamos hablar de Eddi con Eddi-dijo Emmett, y yo entrecerré mis ojos enserio me sorprende que Emmett no se hay enredado con esa frase

-si Eddi tienes que hablar con Bella para que se quede con ella el primer fin de semana, nosotros no vamos a estar y no lo podemos dejar aquí solo y tampoco lo podemos llevar ya que no sabemos cómo sea el amigo de papa con eso de las mascotas y ya solo tienes dos días para ponerte de acuerdo con Bella- dijo Alice, bueno no había pensado en eso, pero como quieren que piense en eso si todavía ni lo conozco y ni nada, enserio Alice está loca, pero tiene razón

-si bueno mañana me pondré de acuerdo con Bella en los horarios y todo lo que tengamos que ver está bien- le dije

-si feliz, otra cosa Eddi en estos días hay que ir a comprarle cosas al pequeño Eddi-dijo, bueno si había que agregarle algo más a mi lista de hoy, pues aquí esta Alice y sus compras, pero cuando estaba quejando internamente Emmett exploto en risas.

-qué te pasa Emmett- le dije

-es que... es que -no podía hablar de tanta risa, se calmó suspiro y dijo- es que Alice dijo pequeño Eddi- y volvió a reír, y Alice también empezó a reír, yo rodé los ojos, enserio están muy mal

-sí, sí que graciosos están, ahora si me disculpan yo ya me voy a dormir asi que buenas noches- les dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y les habría la puerta de mi habitación

-buenas noches Pequeño Eddi- dijeron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo

-Emmett ven vamos a mi habitación a hablar con Carmen y decirle...- Alice iba jalando a Emmett y yo deje de escuchar lo que Alice iba diciendo

Cerré la puerta deje de pensar en esos dos puse mi ipod en las bocinas y puse la música como de fondo, tome la parte baja de mi pijama me cambie, lave mis dientes y me acosté lo último en lo que pensé fueron en uno ojos.

Me levante temprano sin ser necesario que Alice viniera a gritarme, me bañe y me puse una polera blanca con rojo de manga larga unos jens oscuros y mis converse blancos y con mi cabello no hice el intento de peinarlo ya que nunca puedo peinarlo, tome mi mochila y baje a la cocina Emmett ya estaba desayunando que raro, me senté en la isla de la cocina en uno de los taburetes, enfrente de él y empezamos a platicar del último partido de la temporada de los Gigantes nuestro equipo favorito de futbol americano.

-Emmett no sabes si el flojo de Edwa... -me miro luego a su reloj, me miro otra vez voltio asía los lados- Edward eres ¿tú?

-si Alice soy yo- rodé los ojos, ella me miro y pardeo volvió a mirar su reloj

-Hoy tenemos algo importante en la escuela o que pasa hoy para que te levantaras temprano- se sentó a un lado mío

-nada Alice, ¿quieres jugo?- preferí cambiarle el tema

-si gracias- le serví y seguimos platicando de trivialidades, pero Alice no me quitaba la mirada, terminamos de desayunar Emmett fue el primero en salir yo todavía tenía que esperar a la reina de todo lo rosa y malvado, estaba pensando en lo del cachorro y pidiéndome internamente que fuera cachorra casi como un mantra cuando Alice interrumpió mis pensamiento

-Edward ya vámonos que quiero platicar con Rosalie, sobre la reunión de este fin de semana para ponernos de acuerdo para ir de compras-dijo sin pausa alguno, como le hace no tomo café o si?

-para que conociendo a Emmett ya le ha de ver dicho-dije aburrido, tomo sus bolsos

-dame tu mano-me dijo

-¿qué? - para que quiere mi mano

-que me des tu mano-me dijo, no mejor dicho me amenazo

-sabes que esto es extraño verdad-levanto una ceja y me apresuro con su mano y yo obedientemente se la di, la tomo entre su pequeña mano y me llevo jalando hasta el auto, agarre como pude mi mochila, por dios a pesar de ser chiquita tiene fuerza, nos subimos al volvo y me puse en marcha hacia la escuela.

-una cosa más, le advertí a Emmett que yo le quería contar a Alice, sera muy su novia pero ella es mi amiga y las amigas tenemos más derecho... -decía Alice, apague el modo manual y prendí el modo di si todo a lo que dice Alice, y hacia me pase todo el camino, llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela me estacione a un lado del Jeep de Emmett y Alice se bajó del auto corriendo que no le vi ni el polvo, yo me baje más tranquilo y camine hacia donde estaban todos.

-HAAA! Emmett te voy a matar... si sera mejor que te escondas... ni Rosalie te va a salvar- Alice le estaba gritando a Emmett, el parecía chiquito alado de ella, me acerque a Jasper

-que sucedió no me tarde ni un minuto y Alice ya le está declarando la guerra a Emmett -le dije a Jasper, mientras Alice le seguía gritando a Emmett

-Alice venía dando brinquitos y Emmett nos estaba contando lo de la reunión que tienen el domingo con la gran casa y la piscina y que Alice quiere ir de compras y fue cuando Alice llego y bueno ya sabes el resto- me dijo con un como si fuera lo más común.

-ya entiendo por qué el grito de Alice ella quería ser la que les contara y las invitara- me recargue en el jeep, me cruce de brazos y me dispuse a disfrutar del sufrimiento de Emmett

-pobre de Emmett- me dijo Jasper

-mejor acomódate esto va para largo- le dije

-por qué no le ayudamos-me dijo, yo lo mire

-no, porque primero Alice le advirtió a Emmett y segundo no porque al final yo siempre salgo perdiendo con esos dos- le dije firme, no lo voy ayudar luego quien me ayuda a mi

-vamos Edward tú eres el más razonable de los tres-me dijo

Mire hacia donde estaban Alice y Emmett aun discutiendo y aun que Emmett fuera más grande que Alice, se veía diminuto a Alice no hay quien le gane, suspire y decidí interceder.

-NO! Emmett eres un tonto y te voy hacer la vida imposible- le decía Alice acusándolo con la mano, el seguía escondido detrás de Rosalie que muy mal trataba de esconder su sonrisa

-que quieres que haga?- le dijo Emmett ya exasperado y ese era mi momento de intervenir

-sencillo que te lleve de compras- dije, todos me miraron y Alice sonrio mas que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-sí, si, si, si, que les parece saliendo de la escuela- dijo dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo, me pregunto cómo se apagara

-QUE! No, no, no y no prefiero besarte los pies- dijo Emmett, por fin saliendo de su escondite

-Rosalie -dijo Alice y Rosalie asintió acaso me perdí de algo

-si Emmett vamos de compras- le dijo Rosalie

-NO! Y cuando yo digo no es...- Rosalie lo interrumpió

-mira Emmett Cullen, tienes dos opciones o nos llevas por la buenas o por las malas -lo amenazo, con razón ella y Alice son amigas

-ja, mira mi cara de miedo- le dijo Emmett con una cara de miedo fingida ella entrecerró los ojos

-está bien si no nos llevas de compras, tu y yo no volveremos a jugar - le dijo algo en el oído luego se alejó de él y dijo- mmm... por un mes- dijo Rosalie con un tono sensual y amenazador al mismo tiempo, Emmett solo abrió la boca y luego suspiro, me miro y sonrio *esto no es bueno*

-está bien vamos de compras después de la escuela y como la brillante idea fue de Edward él nos va hacer el honor de acompañarnos verdad- me dijo

-¿qué? no, tú y Jasper aran un buen equipo - le dije

-Alice mira a tu gemelo no quiere ir con nosotros de compras quiere romper el lazo familiar- dijo Emmett con cara de niño triste, Alice me miro con cara de niña dulce, pero con mucha maldad, iba a tener problemas

-te la voy a poner fácil, vienes con nosotros o - reviso uno de sus bolsos y saco… No- no volverás a ver tu disco Original y edición especial de Debussy

Me lo mostro triunfante pero como lo tiene ella, mire a Jasper y le entrecerré los ojos, ve se lo dije pero a hora a mí nadie me ayuda, el solo se encogió de brazos a modo de disculpa

-cómo es que...-le dije confundido

-si bueno nos podemos pasar aquí toda la mañana explicándote como lo tengo, pero ya casi es hora de entrar a clases asi que tu decide- le entrecerró los ojos

-está bien tu ganas-dije con resignación

-siempre gano- sonrio y se acercó donde estaba Jasper

-hola - volteamos donde venía la voz y ahi estaba Carmen, Eleazar, Angela y Ben pero...

-oigan aquí falta alguien una, dos… si falta una castaña donde esta Bella-dijo Alice revisando toda la escuela

-nos habló un poco molesta su mama le pidió que se quedara en casa este día- dijo Carmen

-tiene algún problema- pregunte preocupado Alice me miro y escondió su sonrisa que le pasa

-no nada malo creen que si tuviera un problema nosotros estaríamos aquí- dijo señalándose

-lo que pasa es que su mama trabaja mucho y hoy se dio un día libre y le pidió a Bella y Jacob- estaba diciendo Eleazar cuando Alice lo interrumpió

-¿su novio? También falto a la escuela para estar con la mama de Bella- pregunto Alice, Carmen miro a Angela... ¿novio?

-¿su novio?- dijo Ben

-si Jacob-esta vez fue Rosalie

-Jacob no...-estaba diciendo Eleazar pero Carmen lo interrumpió esta vez

-Eleazar podrías ir por un libro que olvide en el auto y Ben lo puedes acompañar ya sabes que Eleazar nunca encuentra nada- les dijo Carmen ello fueron bufando, Eleazar iba ablando entre dientes solo entendí "primero interrumpen lo que digo y a hora tengo que ir por un libro pero que libro... si no" deje de escucharlo porque Jasper llamó mi atención y discretamente me señalo hacia donde estaban Alice y Carmen se miraban y las dos levantaron la ceja al mismo tiempo, de repente sentí que tenía que salir de aquí.

-si Jacob el novio de Bella, él es muy cercano a la familia de Bella más de lo que creen- dijo Carmen que nunca dejo de ver a Alice... asi que Bella tiene novio porque me siento decepcionado

-he creo que es hora de que entremos a clases -dijo Jasper

-adelántense a horita los seguimos-dijo Alice iba a responderle pero llego Eleazar con Ben

-Carmen no hay nada segura que lo olvidaste en el auto aparte ya hay que entrar a clase- le dijo Eleazar y luego la miro bien y miro a Alice y asi estuvo primero miraba a Carmen y luego a Alice

-si ya recordé que lo deje en casa y Eleazar adelántate voy a hablar con Alice- le dijo Eleazar asintió y rodo los ojos

-vamos sera mejor que no estemos aquí cuando ellas hablen- nos dijo Eleazar

Jasper miro a Alice y acepto, yo también no quería quedarme en medio de ellas dos, hasta Emmett se dio cuenta y acepto

-creen que hicimos bien al dejarlas- dijo Emmett

-tranquilo Emmett conozco a Carmen nunca golpearía a Alice, su mirada no era de enojo, deberías verla cuando se enoja -dijo Eleazar divertido

-Eleazar tiene razón una vez fuimos a la feria por el cumple de Bella, estábamos en los juegos de destreza para ganarnos todos un premio para Bella es tradición pero eso es otro tema, Carmen quería un Marvin para Bella pero no se lo gano sino a un porky y se enojó tanto que hasta el encargado del juego se asustó y le cambio el porky por Marvin- dijo Ben divertido

-si es verdad por eso les decimos que Carmen no estaba molesta- dijo Eleazar

Sonó el timbre de la escuela y Eleazar y Ben se despidieron y se dirigieron a su clase y Emmett y yo hicimos lo mismo, llegue a mi clase de Calculo, me senté y lo primero que pensé fue *asi que Bella tiene novio* y a ti que te importa ella solo es una... amiga, preferí poner atención a mi clase.

Asi paso mi primer periodo de clases tratando de no pensar en Bella y su... novio me dirigí a la cafetería, quería ver que paso entre Carmen y Alice cuando llegue estaban Rosalie, Alice, Angela y Carmen juntas en las mesas que juntamos al parecer no las movieron mejor asi no quiero volver a pasar la osadía de moverlas otra vez, estaban platicando y riendo, cuando me vieron tuvieron reacciones diferentes Rosalie y Alice estaban muy sonrientes, Angela se veía preocupada y Carmen fue la que más me llamo la atención ella me examinaba y en su mirada avía duda, miedo y luego hubo decisión y me sonrio. Me sentía raro

-ven Edward vamos por los alimentos, no te recomiendo que vayas a esa mesa cuando las mujeres se juntan suelen ser peligrosas- me dijo Eleazar yo le sonreí y acepte me forme junto con ellos tomamos las charolas y compramos las cosas nos dirigimos a la mesa mire a Alice y Carmen quería saber que paso entre ellas

-haber antes de que nos sigan mirando asi a mí y a Carmen no pasó nada solo tuvimos un mal intercambio de información, pero ya quedo resuelto de echo ese cambio de información nos ayudó para decidir cosas no es asi Carmen- le dijo

-si asi es créanos no es nada malo al contrario me ayudo a despejar algunas dudas es todo lo que diremos no pregunten más- dijo firme genial al parecer aquí tenemos otra Alice mandona

Todos asentimos como niños, dejamos ese tema a un lado y empezamos a platicar de trivialidades el almuerzo paso rápido entre risas y platicas, pero yo sentía que algo hacía falta nos disponíamos a salir de la cafetería cuando hubo un anuncio por los altavoces.

-Alumnos les informamos que el periodo de clases de este día llego a su fin los maestros entraremos a una asamblea, se pueden retirar a sus casas que tengan un excelente día y nos vemos mañana

Se acabó el anuncio y todos estaban gritando y se volvió a oír el altoparlante

-por favor alumnos guarden la compostura hasta acá se oyen sus gritos y abandonen el instituto con orden por favor

Todos se empezaron a reír, Alice era la más feliz claro más tiempo de compras, buena suerte para ella mala para mí

-que bien bueno vámonos entonces Carmen, Angy, seguras que no quieren ir a la plaza con nosotros - les dijo Rosalie

-no gracias vamos ir a ver a Bella ha de estar desesperada su mama puede llegar hacer un poco jovial- dijo Carmen

-si aparte es raro no verla siempre hemos estado juntas- dijo Angela

-bueno la saludan de parte nuestra -dijo Alice, nos dijeron adiós y caminaron asía sus autos, Alice nos miró junto sus manos

-listos bueno vámonos que el día es corto-dijo emocionada creo que Rosalie era la única que compartía su emoción Emmett, Jasper y yo nos miramos y dijimos

-siii- con mucha emoción, notaron mi sarcasmo, Alice entrecerró sus ojos y como la mujer madura que es nos enseñó la lengua.

Después de ese momento de entusiasmo, notaron de nuevo mi sarcasmo nos subimos a los autos Rosalie y Alice en su descapotable, Emmett y Jasper en el Jeep y yo en mi volvo conducimos hasta el centro comercial favorito de Alice cerca de Central Park dejamos los autos en el estacionamiento y caminamos hacia la entrada de la plaza

-o por dios cada día es más hermosa no creen, por ejemplo la semana pasada no estaban esas flores o mira los vidrios a hora si están limpios o mira podaron los Arbustos- esa fue Alice señalándonos las cosas del centro comercial para mi sebe igual que hace una semana pero como siempre Alice con sus locuras

-si miren aquí hay una nueva piedrita- dijo Emmett tratando de imitar la voz de Alice y todos comenzamos a reír y Alice solo entrecerró los ojos, y jalo a Rosalie a la entrada, bien aquí comienza mi tortura.

Alice nos llevó a una tienda que según ella era una de sus favoritas, ahi ella y Rosalie se enfrascaron en una pelea de que vestido va mejor con la noche con el día, pero donde deje de escuchar fue cuando dijeron que dependiendo del color de sus venas podrían saber si les quedaba el dorado o el plateado es ¿enserio?, mejor decidí cambiar mi atención a otra cosa antes de que mi estado mental se dañara aún mas y me pusiera a ver mis venas y ver de qué color son para saber si me va mejor el plateado o el dorado, puse mi atención en Emmett y Jasper estábamos sentados en los sillones de cuero, Jasper y Emmett estaban cada uno con un PSP .

-oigan que es eso- les pregunte

-daa un PSP que significa Play Station Portatil daa hasta yo sé que es- me dijo Emmett, está bien mi pregunta sonó estúpida

-si ya lose pero a qué hora los trajeron- les dije

-bueno si algo que hemos aprendido Emmett y yo es que hay que ir preparado a la guerra, no sabes lo aburrido o tedioso que puede ser venir con ellas de compras, Edward estábamos aprendiendo cual es la diferencia entre los colores cálidos y los de invierno- dijo Jasper

-y cuál es la diferencia entre el rojo pasión y el rojo sangre sabes para mí se veían iguales cometí el error de decirlo frente a Alice y me contó la historia del rojo sangre y el rojo pasión eso no es sano- dijo Emmett

-si y de ahi Emmett y yo siempre llevamos esto -dijo mostrándome el PSP- en el jeep de Emmett asi cuando se les ocurra ir de compras ya tenemos con protegernos de todas esas cosas de las texturas y colores

-preferimos la sangres y matar zombis- dijo Emmett

-toma si quieres te presto el mío- dijo Jasper

-no gracias, ni quiero ser el responsable de que sepas cual es color que le va a tu piel dependiendo de la temporada, mejor voy ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza -le dije

-está bien pero lleva tu celular- dijo Jasper

-si mama - le dije y salí de la tienda antes de que me lanzara algo

Empecé a vagar por todo el centro comercial, vi tiendas aparadores pero nada que llamara mi atención, pase por una tienda de antigüedades y baratijas, entre por que me llamo la atención a lo mejor aquí podrían tener un buen libro, empecé a ver los aparadores y en uno de cristal algo llamo mi atención era un guadapero en forma de corazón, era plateado en una de las caras tenia grabada una cadena de muchas pequeñas flores y tenía una pequeña cadena muy delicada.

-hola buenas tardes puedo ayudarle en algo -me dijo una señora muy amble que cuando sonreía se le hacían unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, esto era muy agradable, no tendré que soportar a una joven coqueteándome

-solo estaba viendo este pequeño guardapelo- le dije

-si es muy hermoso lo compre en una pequeña subasta, tiene una hermosa historia este guardapelo- me dijo

-podría verlo- le dije

-claro que si- tomo el guardapelo con cuidado de la caja negra de terciopelo donde está puesto y me lo entrego- ábrelo

Hice lo que me dijo y lo abrí con cuidado, sentía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no romperlo en la cara derecha se podía poner una pequeña foto y en la cara izquierda tenía una leyenda que decía "_más que mi propia vida_"

-muy hermosa la leyenda verdad-me dijo, yo asentí- me dejarías contarte la pequeña historia

-claro- le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza

-dicen que este guardapelo le pertenecía a una bella joven, que vivía en Chicago en el año de 1810, su novio o mejor dicho su prometido se lo entrego el día que hicieron oficial su compromiso, tuvieron la boda que los dos deseaban, sus familias estaban felices por la unión de ellos dos, pero él se en listo al ejercito antes de casarse y después de su luna de miel él se tuvo que ir a responderle a su país, en ese tiempo se desato una epidemia mejor dicho la gripe española, ella se dedicó a ayudar a la gente que llegaba al hospital, un día ella después de tantas horas de haber estado en el hospital decidió ir a descansar a su casa, y ahi se encontró con dos oficiales que la estaban buscando, y le dieron la noticia que su esposo llevaba dos semanas desaparecido, ella se puso muy triste ya no comía, no salía de su habitación, ya no hacía nada por vivir todo en ella ya estaba mal lloraba día y noche, se la vivía al pendiente de la entrada de su casa, pero pasaron los días y las semanas y no aparecía, la epidemia cada vez llegaba a más gente y lamentablemente ella ya estaba muy mal adelgazo casi no comía y todo eso la llevo a contraer la gripe, ya estaba muy mal los doctores no le daban mucho tiempo su familia se preparó para lo peor, todos estaban sumidos en una tristeza _iban_ a perder a otro hijo, pero el apareció por esa puerta que ella deseaba que se abriera deseando que fuera el que entrara, todos se alegraron y el pregunto por su amada esposa, le dieron la noticia y el subió a verla, ella estaba inconsciente, él le hablaba pero ella no despertaba y asi pasaron los días, él le decía que la amaba y que el daría su vida por ella, ella despertó al oír esas palabras y le dijo lose lo dice en este corazón que me entregaste, y él le respondió ese día te entregue mi vida y mi corazón, se besaron y lamentablemente ella murió en los brazos de su amado, y bueno seis meses después el también murió de gripe española siguiendo a su amada. - me dijo con una sonrisa soñadora

-bueno... no termino muy bien la historia-dije

-no claro que no, pero esto nos demuestra que el amor es más valioso de lo que uno cree, los dos se amaron más que sus propias vidas - me dijo, de pronto la vi como a una abuelita que te da consejos

-si bueno quien sabe si yo algún día encuentre a una persona que me ame asi-le dije pero no la mire, volví a observar la leyenda

-la encontraras, eres joven y guapo y ella sera afortunada se ve que eres un chico listo y caballeroso-me dijo

-eso espero-le regrese el guardapelo

-mira tan segura estoy de mis palabras, que guardare este guardapelo para ti y cuando sientas que allas incontrado a la chica adecuada, este sera para ella - me dijo mientras tomaba el guardapelo y lo ponía en su sitio

-no como cree -le dije no podía aceptarlo

-por favor acéptalo- me dijo

-está bien pero se lo voy a pagar- le dije

-ágamos un trato el día que pienses que la hayas encontrado tírala, y si veo que hay amor en su mirada no te lo cobrare pero si no veo pureza en su mirada, bueno pues tendrás que pagármelo si se lo quieres dar a ella -me dijo seria

-enserio pero no estoy muy convencido- le dije

-soy vieja y con el tiempo la vida me ha dado sabiduría y en tu mirada hay demasiada tristeza para ser joven creo que has sufrido mucho y mereces ser feliz- me dijo y en sus palabras sentí un cariño que solo te puede hacer sentir una abuelita

-gracias señora- le dije amablemente, no podría decirle no

-o no querido llámame Zafrina- me dijo y me tendió su mano

-mucho gusto Zafrina mi nombre es Edward- le ofrecí la mía

-entonces es un trato- dijo sacudimos nuestras manos

-si un trato, pero por favor déjeme darle algo de dinero usted vive de esto- saque mi cartera

-claro que no yo hago esto para pasar el tiempo, vivo con uno de mis hijos y ellos me mantienen dicen que me dan un poco de lo mucho que les di son personas muy trabajadoras y el dinero que yo gano aquí lo dono- me dijo

-bueno para sus donaciones- casi le suplique

-no tu y yo ya hicimos un trato no agás enojar a esta pobre vieja- me reprendió como una abuelita y yo solo sonreí

Le iba a responder pero sonó mi celular, era Jasper diciéndome que nos veíamos en la zona de comida ya que Emmett convenció a Alice después de tanto suplicarle y casi llorar, Alice acepto les dije que haya los alcanzaría colgué y vi a la señora Zafrina que estaba sonriente.

-bueno está bien usted gana Zafrina, me tengo que ir -le dije

-está bien ve con cuidado y espero verte pronto- asintió con su cabeza

Me despedí de ella y salí de la tienda hacia la zona de comida los busque y... bueno porque se me hace extraño estaban en un McDonalds entre y estaban sentados ya en una mesa me acerque a ellos

-mira Edward me salió un pokemon mi colección va creciendo yo te iba a pedir una cajita feliz pero estos amargados me lo prohibieron-me dijo Emmett mostrándome su pokemon

-si gracias por no dejar que pidiera por mí-les dije mientras tomaba asiento

Alice me entrego mi hamburguesa y mis papas le agradecí

-y donde estabas Edward-me dijo Alice

- viendo las tiendas -no les iba a contar, ya estaría escuchando la risa de Emmett

-y no compraste nada, que pérdida de tiempo- me dijo molesta

-si no lo creo pero dime ya terminaste de hacer tus compras- señale varias de sus bolsas

-si ya compramos lo que necesitamos Rosalie y yo, también compramos sus bañadores de ustedes, Emmett quería que te comprara un bikini pero le dije que no te lo pondrías, no pongas esa cara te compre el modelo que siempre usas tipo bermuda- me dijo como si nada

-entonces ya nos vamos- dije esperanzado

-¡QUE! Claro que no aún falta algo- me dijo como si la hubiera ofendido

-según tu que- le pregunte

-las cosas de Eddi- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-si no crees que para eso falta Bella y aún no sabemos si sera un Eddi o una Bellita- le dije

-no te preocupes ya me puse de acuerdo con Bella y ella accedió amablemente a que yo le comprara las cosas no te preocupes hoy solo compraremos lo indispensable- me dijo o me advirtió

-bueno Ali, Bella accedió por que casi la amenazaste por teléfono- le dijo Jasper

-bueno Jasper de qué lado estas- le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

-lo siento -dijo levantando sus manos en modo de defensa y mejor opto por morder su hamburguesa

-no Alice yo me opongo- le dije, por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenía que hacer esto con Bella

-si Edward no hay problema solo te recuerdo que aún tengo tu CD conmigo- me dijo triunfante, yo entrecerré los ojos molesto

-está bien Alice ágamos lo que tú dices- le dije, tengo que quitarle ese disco

Seguimos la conversación hablando de varios temas, terminamos y salimos del McDonald's no sin antes de que Emmett y Alice se tomaran una foto con Ronald McDonald que estaba sentado en una banca, pero déjenme decirles que solo era una estatua, pero Emmett no perdió la oportunidad de decirle que esperaba que hicieran más grandes las hamburguesas de la cajita feliz porque no se llenaba con ocho y la gente solo nos miraba, después de que Rosalie lo tuvo que jalar como cual niño chiquito hace berrinche cuando no se quiere ir de un sitio salimos por fin de ahi, Alice nos llevó a la tienda de mascotas, según ella iba hacer rápido y solo lo indispensable pero salimos con 5 bolsas de ahi después de una hora, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir del centro comercial.

-hola están de compras- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa sínica

-si Tanya y por muy raro que esto parezca haber espera- dijo Alice mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa de...- aquí esta, te compre este shampo para perro y es anti pulgas es que ayer te vi un animalito caminando en tu cabello y me preocupe por ti- le dijo mientras mostraba el shampo que era para Eddi... digo para Bellita

Trate de sofocar una risa todos estaban igual que yo, hasta Demetri

-toma querida no me agradezcas, es de buena marca úsalo por favor me preocupa tu salud, hay creo que volví a ver a ese bichito en tu cabeza- le decía mientras se lo entregaba y le señalaba su cabello como con asco

Ya no lo soporte más y comencé a reír, todos empezaron

-Esta me la pagas Alice -la amenazo

-si, lo que tú digas vámonos ya hice mi buena acción del día- dijo Alice como si nada y caminamos hacia la salida

Tanya se quedó gritando incoherencias y nosotros salimos de ahi

-gracias Alice- le dije y ella se sorprendió, atesore este momento ya que es difícil sorprenderla

-¿por qué?-me dijo

-porque estos días has evitado que hable con Tanya- le dije sinceramente

-no hay de que- me abrazo- asi puse algunas compras en tu volvo

Yo me quede ahi viendo cómo se iba dando brinquitos y cuando llegue a mi volvo... estas son algunas estaba ocupada la parte trasera y el asiento del copiloto, y tenía miedo abrir la cajuela tengo que quitarle a Alice la copia de la llave de mi Volvo, condusi hasta casa ahi Esme ya nos estaba esperando para comer, y asi paso el resto del día las chicas con sus compras Emmett y Jasper con los videojuegos y yo subí a mi habitación a leer, me perdí en la literatura clásica y no supe a qué hora me quede dormido me desperté vi mi reloj y apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana, tome mi ipod y reproducía mi lista de música una y otra vez y no podía dejar de pensar en Bella pero que pasa conmigo, apenas nos conocemos *estás enamorado de ella* me dijo otra vez esa voz molesta en mi cabeza 'no claro que no, no puedo enamorarme de ella apenas si la he tratado' *bueno entonces te gusta*

Bella Swan gustarme, apenas nos conocemos digamos que tenemos un día de amigos, no sé nada de ella y ella nada de mí, tiene novio, pero no negare que es hermosa me gusta el color de su cabello, ese olor a fresa que desprende cada vez que lo mueve, el color rosado que toman sus mejillas, pero sobre todo esos ojos... color Chocolate había visto ojos color café pero para mí los ojos color café nunca han sido especiales, pero los de ella no eran un simple café no eran un hermoso color Chocolate. Está bien lo admito me gusta Isabella Swan y tal vez pueda llegar a enamorarme de ella. Infidelidad

Por favor lean la nota

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo antes que otra cosa quiero pedirles una disculpa por haberme tardado muchooo en actualizar sufrí un percance al día siguiente que actualice este fic que fue lunes y me dejo un poco en shock, y me cuentan que estuve idea por un par de días, y la verdad no recuerdo mucho eso, yo me sentía bien pero si me sentía como cuando ves una flor y te pones a pensar como es que nació esta flor y te inventas millones de historias y bueno lamentablemente eso provocó que mis sentimientos estén un poco revueltos a veces lloro hasta por un comercial, ya estoy en terapia, si bueno no necesitaba una excusa para tomar una Jajaja ntc, pero debo admitir que si me bloquee quería terminar este capítulo para actualizar como siempre cada semana pero me sentaba y lo leei y lo leei y nada y me frustre y apague la compu mi cel todo por que me sentia estupida la verdad, me enoje conmigo y con todos porque estaba igual en la escuela siempre he sido de buenas calificaciones pero esos días fui un asco en la escuela hasta que una amiga platico conmigo y llore como magdalena bueno desde ese dia lloro por todo, pero ya me siento mejor y aqui les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste huy se me olvidaba bueno esto a tenido sus partes buenas que me la he pasado viendo películas y vi una que me encanto y ya la estoy adaptando de echo ya encontraran el primer capítulo se llama *DONDE ESTAN LOS CULLEN* aquí les dejo el link**

www . fanfiction s / 9368348 / 1 /

**ya saben sin espacios espero y me apoyen**

**Gracias por su apoyo y por todo las quiere**

**Les mando besitos chiquititititos , también esto me enseño a no pedir nada en la vida y si me lo merezco llegara a mi así que**

**Ya no pediré rewiev si ustedes creen que los merezco estaré encantada de leerlos esta historia la hago para ustedes **

**NeniitaCullen 3**


	6. Conociendo a Cedric

**Los personajes no son míos qué más quisiera yo... yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir solo un poquito... o un mucho jeje -.- los personajes le pertenecen a STHEFANIE MEYER y con eso Edward le pertenece, pero un día se lo robare muajaja y será MIO n.n **

**Los pensamientos de (Edward estarán encerrados) y los de su [loca voz interna también] Jajaja **

**:D**

**Este Capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a ****Banny Cullen Masen**** gracias por seguir esta historia capitulo a capitulo espero y te guste**

**Tambien me quiero disculpar con ustedes por desaparecerme tanto tiempo pero basta de tanto bla- bla les dejo el capitulo**

POV: EDWARD

6.-CONOCIENDO A... CEDRIC

Después de mi revelación de la mañana, me sentía un poco inquieto la mañana paso rápido, Alice decía que estaba como ido me sentía un poco angustiado por ver a Bella hoy no tendríamos Biología hasta mañana que nos entregaran al cachorro y eso tambien me tenia un poco nervioso, algunos maestros, bueno todos los maestros de mi primer periodo de clases llamaron mi atención por andar distraído en su clase, llego la hora de enfrentarme a Bella [¿enfrentarte?] otra vez esa voz (si) [que le vas a decir que deje a su novio y ande contigo] (¿qué? .. no) [entonces por qué dices eso] (yo solo me entiendo) [pues yo tambien debería entenderte, si no te has dado cuenta yo soy tu o tu guía espiritual] (¿mi guía espiritual?... por todos los cielos me estoy volviendo loco) [yo creo que si]

-callate - dije

-perdon - mire de donde venia la voz y era Bella que estaba alado mío mirándome raro, por todos los cielos que hace ella en mi aula, mire a todos lados y estaba en la entrada de la cafeteria como llegue aquí (es tu culpa) [yo te dejo solo] (traidor) será mejor responderle porque a hora me está viendo con cara de preocupación

-ha es que… Emmett me... qué bonita te vez hoy- yo dije eso, este sería un buen momento para que el extraño guisado que tienen en la cafeteria tomara vida y me tragara

-gracias- dijo Bella, con sus mejillas encendidas, nose pero creo que yo tambien tenía mis mejillas encendidas ya que sentía mi cara caliente, los dos miramos a diferentes direcciones

-valla por que los dos están color fresa- dijo Alice que venía con Jasper, que este último estaba tratando de sofocar una risa y Alice sonreía más que un payaso pintado

-he este voy por... voy con Eleazar que ya está formado para comprar sus alimentos, vienes Jasper- el asintió y Bella y Alice entrecerraron su ojos y Alice gesticulo *cobarde*

Jasper trataba de sofocar su risa pero lo mire mal, solo se le ocurrió fingir una tos falsa, nos acercamos donde estaba Eleazar y Ben, empezamos a platicar en lo que avanzaba la fila y Emmett se nos unió y las chicas estaba en la mesa platicando y riendo, mejor evite ver hacia esa dirección por que Jasper seguía con su tos falsa, Ben pidió sus alimentos y los de Angela, Eleazar pidió mas de la cuenta y luego me miro

-oye Edward me ayudarías a llevarme la bandeja de Bella es una osadía ir y venir por favor- me dijo y yo asentí Jasper no lo soporto mas y comenzó a reír, todos lo miraron raro excepto yo, tenía ganas de enterrarle el tenedor de plástico de Bella.

Pedí mis alimentos y tome la bandeja de Bella y la mía camine hasta nuestra mesa y puse la mía en mi lugar y puse la suya enfrente de ella, se quito los audífonos

-gracias Eleaz... -me miro y luego miro toda la mesa y regreso la mirada a mí con sus mejillas rosadas- gracias Edward

-no hay problema -me senté en mi lugar frente ella

Ella se volvió a poner sus audífonos, y empezó a comer su fruta, se empezó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música que estaba oyendo, y yo no podía dejar de verla. De pronto su mira se encontró con la mía, y una vez me volví a perder en eso ojos color chocolate.

-Edward te pasa algo- me pregunto preocupada mientras se quitaba los audífonos

-he no solo quería hablar contigo sobre el cachorro ya que mañana nos lo entregan- ella junto sus cejas como recordando algo desagradable

-si es cierto hay que ponernos de acuerdo Alice me comento que tienen una reunión este fin de semana y si no te preocupes yo me puedo quedar este fin de semana con el -me sonrió

Mire a Alice que sonreía complacida, siempre un paso adelante

-estás segura- le pregunte no quería que se sintiera obligada

-si no hay problema en mi casa estará cómodo de echo mi hermano ya a echo planes con el cachorro- rodo los ojos y volvió a juntar sus cejas

-¿tienes un hermano?- le pregunte, mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar a alguien que no conozco

-si pero no estudia aquí, de hecho ya no estudia esta graduado de Stamford en Leyes su nombre es... -me iba a decir pero Alice la interrumpió

-Bella mañana saliendo hay que ir de compras para los cachorritos, Carmen y Angela aceptaron- Bella las miro extrañada

- no ayer compraste las cosas, casi te sales del teléfono para advertirme que te dejara comprar las cosas- le dijo divertida

-no exageres Bella y solo compre lo indispensable así que no pongas pero y vamos a ir- le ordeno Bella rodo los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Seguimos con nuestro almuerzo entre risas, y así paso el resto del día, en la escuela.

Nos dirigimos a casa, comimos con Esme, hice mis deberes y me puse al corriente con algunos que había dejado olvidados por haber ido ayer de compras con Alice, cene con mi familia y me fui a dormir pensando en Bella otra vez y en el día que nos esperaba mañana.

Me desperté por un movimiento en mi cama, abrí mis ojos y vi a Alice en mi cama brincando

-Alice que haces - le dije con voz patosa

- levántate hoy conocemos al pequeño Eddi- dijo emocionada

-si te quitas de mi cama... por favor- le dije mientras me tallaba los ojos

-está bien pero apúrate que hoy es un día emocionante- me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación, yo solo rodé los ojos

Me levante, me bañe y me puse unos jeans oscuros, con una polero en cuello V color blanca junto con mis converse negros, tome mi mochila y baje hacia la cocina, ahí estaban Emmett y Alice emocionados yo solo rode los ojos, desayunamos con el tema "pequeño Eddi" porque siguen con eso.

Salimos hacia la escuela nos estacionamos alado del jeep de Emmett ahí ya estaban todos solo faltábamos Alice y yo, ella se bajo corriendo yo solo negué con la cabeza, baje de mi auto Bella miraba mi coche tenia la frente fruncida que se le formaba una V me acerque a ella

-sucede algo- le pregunte

-hee... no lindo auto -me sonrió, pero su sonrisa era extraña como nerviosa

-Bella estas lista para conocer a tu hijo- le pregunto Alice

-si, al igual que ya me prepare mentalmente para ir contigo de compras- sonrió inocentemente

Y todos empezamos a reír, Alice entrecerró sus ojos y como la mujer madura que es le enseño la lengua, Bella se acerco y la abrazo platicamos por un rato y nos dirigimos a nuestra clases, hoy volveríamos a salir temprano ya que varios maestros se iban ir a unos cursos así que solo tendríamos el primer periodo, Alice tiene la suerte de un gato.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, nuestra primera clase Biología por primera vez Bella y yo fuimos juntos a una clase, bueno tambien Carmen y Angela pero ellas iban platicando en voz baja atrás de nosotros, mire a Bella por el rabillo del ojo y se estaba mordiendo su labio me miro y me sonrió, llegamos a la aula y le hice señas con la mano para que ellas entraran primero. Me agradecieron Carmen y Angela tomaron sus lugares y Bella y yo nos dirigimos al nuestro, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de trabajo, no sabía que decir esto era raro.

-esto es un poco extraño no crees- me dijo una Bella sonriente

-si un poco -le sonreí

-por qué no nos tratamos como en la cafeteria- me comento

-bueno quieres jugar a las 20 preguntas - le dije

-este bien, ¿las reglas? me pregunto

-podemos pedir nuestro derecho a negarnos a responder dos preguntas ok- le dije

-si me agrada, y como fue tu idea comienza tu-me dijo

-haa tu cumpleaños- empecé por una sencilla

-el 13 de Septiembre, pero te digo una cosa no me gusta celebrarlo ni nada solo que ellas me obligan- me dijo señalando con asentimiento de cabeza a sus amigas

-¿por qué?- le pregunte

-¿otra de tus preguntas?- me dijo con una ceja levantada

-mmm... no solo curiosidad- le dije

-está bien calmare tu curiosidad por que quiero dormir tranquila, no quiero ser la culpable de que no puedas dormir por la curiosidad- me dijo dramáticamente mientras se tocaba el pecho

-si por favor quiero dormir tranquilo esta noche- le dije en forma teatral

-sencillo por qué no me gusta - me dijo riéndose tranquila y hermosamente, yo entrecerré mis ojos y me reí junto con ella.

El profesor entro a la aula, y todos se callaron, se notaba que no éramos los únicos nerviosos, el profesor nos miro y sonrió

-nerviosos- que pregunta es esa- bien aremos esto rápido, les daré la clase rápidamente y diez minutos antes de que acabe la hora pasaran por parejas y cada uno tomara un papelito, ahí viene la raza y el sexo y cuando les entregue a su cachorro, que será al final de sus clases en el gimnasio ahí me dirán su nombre, una cosa más los cachorros que les entregue ya no serán de un mes si no de tres meses de nacido, la asocian de perros abandonados y yo pensamos que tal vez sería mucha responsabilidad darles un cachorro muy pequeño y recuerden que solo los tendrán un mes entendido- todos asentimos y se giro al pizarrón bien la clase había comenzado

La hora pasó muy rápido, y el profesor ya estaba entregando los papelitos, mire a Bella y ella se estaba mordiendo su labio, sus amigas ya habían pasado y estaban muy sonrientes.

-Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen -llamo el profesor

-solo Bella -dijo miro a todo el salón y se puso colorada- lo ciento

Sofoque mi risa por educación ella se levanto y yo la seguí hasta el escritorio del profesor

-muy bien chicos están listos -los dos asentimos- quien sacara el papelito

-podrías sacarlo tu Edward por favor- me miro por debajo de sus pestañas, como negarle algo, asentí el profesor me ofreció una bolsa negra metí mi mano y lo abrí... no puede ser

-bien Edward me podrías decir que dice tu papelito

-Raza Beagle... sexo ... -mire a Bella ella estaba mordiendo su labio parecía nerviosa- Macho

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio por parte de Bella, la mire, ella me miro y escondió su sonrisa

-muy bien es una raza muy inteligente y sociable tuvieron suerte - nos sonrió, si suerte notaron el sarcasmo

Bella me miro, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón

-Edward puedo a utilizar a hora una de las veinte preguntas mías por favor- me dijo, no me puedo enojar con ella

-¿es una pregunta?- le dije arqueando mi ceja tal como ella lo hizo, sonrió

-no solo curiosidad- me dijo

-si Isabella hazla, al fin mi siguiente clase, me toca hasta el otro lado del instituto-le dije con sarcasmo

-estas enojado por que el cachorrito se llamara Eddi- me dijo

-me puedo reservar el derecho de contestar- le dije

- si pero entonces pensare que es así, que estas molesto y que es una tonta decisión tuya a querer usar uno de tus dos derechos en esta pregunta que es fácil de responder -me dijo seria, yo sonreí

-no Isabella no estoy molesto solo que Emmett se burlara de mi todo el tiempo- le dije

-bueno si quieres le podemos llamar Bellito- me dijo con cara inocente

-no Isabella tu y yo hicimos un trato y voy a cumplirlo- le dije

-está bien y Edward una cosa mas llámame Bella - me sonrió y se dio la vuelta

Yo tambien me dirigí a mi salón sonriente, ya no me molesta que el cachorro se llame Eddi, por fin Bella me había pedido que la llamara Bella, en vez de Isabella, ya la podre llamar Bella libremente y no solo en mi mente, mis clases pasaron y camine hacia el gimnasio lo mas rápido que pude en eso me encontré a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice

-a donde vas Edward - me dijo Rosalie

-por mi cachorro de echo Bella ya debe estar en el gimnasio- les dije

-ya les dijeron que raza les toco-me pregunto Alice

-si - le dije pacientemente

-les toco un san Bernardo, no un Mastin Napolitano- me dijo Emmett

Alice puso las manos en mi pecho y me dijo

-por favor, por favor dime que ese perro no es un poquito feo-me suplico

-no Alice ese no-le dije

-ya se un Alaska Malamute-me dijo Emmett

-no Emmett y para empezar ese es un perro de trineo-le dije

-por eso así ya no gastamos en gasolina -dijo inocentemente

-sabes que si así fuera, apenas seria un cachorro verdad-le dije

-cierto - dijo y he hiso puchero Rosalie lo abrazo y rodo los ojos

-¡yase! Grito Alice es un Yorkshire Terrier, te imaginas podría ponerle moñitos es un perro muy coqueto y dulce así como yo el podría ser el perrito perfecto para mí- dijo Alice emocionada

-si y tambien pude ser gruñón - le dije ella me enseño la lengua- ves

Ella me iba a responder pero la detuve

-si Alice me encantaría quedarme a discutir contigo pero tengo que ir al gimnasio- le dije

No espere a que me respondiera y continúe mi marcha al gimnasio, llegue y ya estaba todo el salón formados cerca de una mesa que estaba en medio del gimnasio, camine hacia donde estaba Bella en el camino vi a Ben y a Eleazar sentados en las gradas del gimnasio los salude a lo lejos.

-hola perdon es que Alice me retraso- le dije a bella

-tranquilo, respira el profesor esta platicando con ese señor que le trajo a los cachorros- me dijo

Vi hacia donde me dijo y era cierto el profesor estaba platicando con un señor y alado suyo había muchas jaula de viaje para perros con numero pintados de amarillo, el profesor asentía feliz se despidió del señor y nos miro

-listos para conocer a sus cachorros- todos asentimos- muy bien pasaran en orden

Y asi pasaron poco a poco, todos... bueno casi todos iban felices con sus cachorros algunos estaban un poco feos ya casi nos tocaba a nosotros Carmen fue la primera de nosotros cuatro

-muy bien señorita Carmen y Erick su cachorro es un Perdiguero Portugués verdad - ellos asintieron- y es un macho

El profesor se levanto de su lugar y se detuvo frente a todas las jaulas de viaje para perro checo el numero en su lista camino hacia el numero 9 abrió la caja y saco a un pequeño cachorro color café rojizo

-haa! Ese es mi bebe- dijo Carmen, Angela y Bella asintieron

-aquí tiene, cuídenlo mucho es una raza especial entendido -asintieron y Carmen tomaba al cachorro entre sus brazos- bueno y cual es su nombre

-Brawnie-dijo Carmen mientras miraba el rostro de Brawnie

-lindo nombre -dijo el profesor todos la miramos raro

-que no me culpen me encantan los Brawnie y como este cachorrito me encanto por eso le puse Brawnie, si no me hubiera gustado se hubiera llamado Erick- dijo mirando a Erick Yorkie, todos comenzamos a reír

Se movieron de la fila y la siguiente fue Angela

-Bien señorita Angela y señor Marco su perro es un Golden Retriever ... macho verdad-les dijo ellos asintieron

El profesor se levanto y se dirigió a la jaula numero 3 de ahí saco a un pequeño perro estaba dormido y era un color dorado

-Marco creo que elegimos bien el nombre- dijo Angela, el sonriente asintió

-bien aquí tienen a este pequeño pero pesadito cachorro- Angela lo tomo- su nombre es...

-Boy -dijo Angela sonriente

El profesor asintió, nos tocaba a Bella y a mi, me sentía nervioso, ya estaba oyendo la risa estruendosa de Emmett

-haber señorita Bella y señor Edward su perro es un Beagle y es macho correcto- asentimos y oi a lo lejos los gritos y la risa de Alice y Emmett

-señorita y señor Cullen pueden guardar silencio si no les tendré que pedir que se retiren-les dijo el profesor ellos asintieron, el profesor se paro y se dirigió a la jaula numero 6 y saco un pequeño cachorrito, lo tomo entre sus brazos y camino asía nosotros nos miro, Bella fue la que reacciono primero y la tomo entre sus brazos, se dedico a observarlo

-bien y cuál es el nombre de su cachorro- nos pregunto, bueno ahi voy

- este...- es enserio no quiero me sentía como niño chiquito cuando no obtiene lo que desea, solo me faltaba tirarme al suelo-su nombre es Ed...

-¡Cedric! -grito Bella todos la volteamos a ver, el profesor asintió

-¡NO!- gritaron Alice y Emmett

-Señores Cullen, es la ultima vez que les digo que guarden silencio- les dijo el profesor

Bella y yo caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás Carmen, Angela, Eleazar y Ben estaban entretenidos con los cachorros, Jasper y Rosalie estaban divirtiéndose con los pucheros de Alice y Emmett

-eso no es justo Bella habían echo un trato -le estaba reclamando Alice, pero Bella ni siquiera la veía estaba acariciando a... Cedric

-tu lo acabas de decir, era un trato entre Edward y yo, aparte me gusta mas el nombre de Cedric, es mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter- dijo Bella inocentemente

-si Alice el nombre de Eddi no le hubiera quedado ya tranquila... si no tienes la opcion de utilizarlo como apodo para Cedric -dijo Rosalie

Alice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-bueno ya quiero ver al pequeño Cedric alias Eddi -dijo Alice

Bella se lo entrego y así paso por los brazos de todos hasta que llego a los míos y por primera vez lo observe bien, y ya entendía por que todos habían quedado encantados con el tenia los ojos cerrado, su cabeza era color café junto con sus orejas que le Caín a los lados, su osico era blanco y de ahí salía una línea blanca que pasaba entre sus ojos y terminaba un poco más arriba de estos, todo lo demás era blanco la panza, sus cuatro patas, la cola, el cuello, solo su lomo tenía una gran mancha negra que casi abarcaba todo su lomo. Se acomodo mas entre mis brazos

-creo que le agradas -me dijo Bella

-si... gracias-le dije, ella me miro extrañada- por no ponerle Eddi

-no hay problema -me dijo sonriente, en eso sonó su teléfono vio la pantalla y rodo los ojos- me perdonas es mi hermano

Asentí ella camino, mientras contestaba

-ya nos podemos ir -me pregunto Alice emocionada, claro íbamos ir al centro comercial

-no se deja le pregunto al profesor- le dije

-si ve pero déjame al pequeño Eddi -dijo Alice mientras me quitaba al cachorro que seguía dormido entre mis brazos

-Alice ese no es su nombre -le dije

-ya lose pero Eddi es de cariño anda ve- me apuro con la mano

Me acerque a donde estaba el profesor y el dijo que no había problema que ya nos podíamos ir, pero nos pidió que para la clase siguiente quería un reporte de como se había comportado el cachorrito, le agradecí y ya todos estaban esperándome en la entrada del gimnasio, camine hacia ellos.

-ya nos podemos ir- todos asintieron

Todos caminamos junto con los cachorros hacia el estacionamiento

-bueno listos para irnos de compras - todas las chicas excepto Bella que rodo los ojos aceptaron.

-bueno todos los hombres en el jeep de Emmett y... -estaba diciendo Alice cuando Bella la interrumpió

-Alice yo traigo mi auto, al igual que Eleazar y no los podemos dejar aquí y menos hoy es viernes-dijo mientras señalaba a dos autos un Audi A8 deportivo color azul marino y un volvo como el mío pero negro

-son sus autos -pregunto Rosalie

-si -dijo Eleazar orgulloso

-Bella tu auto es igual al de Edward pero negro- dijo Emmett que veía el mío y el de Bella ella asintió apenada

Después de alagar los coches de Bella y Eleazar por fin nos pudimos ir, Jasper y Emmett en el jeep, Rosalie y Alice en el descapotable de Rosalie, Eleazar y Ben en el Audi, Carmen y Angela en el volvo de Bella y yo en el mío. Llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Entramos al centro comercial y fuimos directo a la tienda de mascotas ahí Alice, Carmen, Angela y Rosalie se concentraron en las compras y Bella se quedo con nosotros y los cachorros

-tu no vas con ellas Bella -le dijo Jasper

-no las compras no son lo mío, no les molesta si me quedo con ustedes-nos dijo mientras tomaba a Cedric de mis brazos Eleazar traía el de Carmen y Emmett el de Angela, todos negaron

-tengo una duda como le van hacer Angela y Carmen con sus compañeros-le pregunte a Bella

-Carmen hablo o mejor dicho le ordeno a Erick que ella se iba hacer cargo de Brawnie todo el mes y el ara los trabajos escritos- dijo Bella rodando los ojos- y Angela se turnaran semana y semana, de echo no se que opines tu, pero creo que deberíamos, hacer lo mismo pero a diferencia de Angela las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para que vallas cuando quieras

Me decía esto nerviosa, ir a la casa de Bella, Eleazar y Ben la vieron sorprendida, les preguntare después

-si Bella me parece perfecto- le sonreí y ella asintió mas tranquila

Las chicas después de una hora, terminaron con sus compras, salimos de ahí con cinco bolsas cada uno, nos dirigimos a los autos ayude a Bella acomodar las compras que se iba a llevar a su casa en su volvo.

-bueno Bella creo que a hora si ya es todo- le dije

-si eso creo gracias- me dijo con un suspiro

Carmen y Angela estaban en el carro de Eleazar el llevaría a todos acompañe a Bella hasta la puerta de su coche

-bueno ya estas a salvo en tu auto y una vez más gracias Bella- le sonreí

-no hay problema, despídete de Cedric por que ya me lo llevo- el estaba en el asiento de atrás en una cama chica para perros, bien sostenida con el cinturón de seguridad y por extraño que parezca aun seguía dormido

-adiós pequeño Cedric pórtate bien -le acaricie su cabeza despertó, me miro y lamio mi mano

-creo que será mejor que me valla antes de que se ponga inquieto y me tenga que ir deteniendo cada cinco segundos para estarlo checando - se subió a su auto y me despedí de ella con la mano arranco y salió del estacionamiento.

Me subí a mi auto con las compras que me correspondía y conduci a mi casa llegamos y Alice le conto todo a Esme y a Carlisle según ella sobre su nuevo nieto, cenamos con la charla de Alice. Carlisle nos recordó la reunión de mañana, como si no tuviera otra razón para la hiperactividad de Alice. Me fui a dormir con la expectativa de la reunión de mañana.

**Bueno ya esta ya conocieron al nuevo miembro de la familia que les pareció gracias por sus mensajes y sus alertas **

**Perdon una vez mas por desaparecer pero bueno operaron a mi hermanito y tuve que ayudar a cuidarlo y bueno no es tarea fácil cuidar un niño quienes tengan hermanitos menores me entenderán les mando besitos chiquittitititios y un abrazo de oso Emmett**

**Nenita Cullen**


	7. Los Swan

**Los**** Personajes**** no son mios que mas quisiera yo... estos les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un ratito con ****ellos**** para hacerlos sufrir un poquito o un mucho muajaja ok no, pero la historia si es mia :D**

**Pov:****EDWARD**

-Edwaardd despierta hermanito- dijo Alice mientras pateaba mi puerta

-Que sucede contigo... hoy es sabado por que tendria que levantarme temprano- le grite mientras metia mi cabeza bajo la almohada

-donde tienes la cabeza Edward, por si no recuerdas hoy es la reunion de papa con su amigo-jefe asi que ya levantate flojo- me dijo atravez de la puerta

-si, si, ya me levante... ya estoy entrando al baño tu tranquila enseguida bajo para irnos- le dije mientras me envolvia en mis cobijas

Digo no creeo que pase nada si no voy o si, no tengo ganas de convivir con gente que solo presume lo que tiene, el sueño ya estaba regresando ami cuando senti que me destapaban.

-Me encanta como te bañas Edward creo que aun tienes baba seca en tu cara- me dijo mientras jalaba una de mis piernas, yo como pude me aferre al colchon para ser tan chiquita tiene mucha fuerza

-primero Alice yo no babeo, segundo ¿como entraste aqui? y tercero sueltame me vaz a safar mi pierna- le dije

Me solto y puso sus pequeñas manos pero en su cintura, esperando a que yo me levantara, me sente en la cama, menos mal que duermo con la parte baja de mi pijama, aun que segun ella es una mujer liberal yo la veo como mi hermanita, me cruce de brazos esperando su respuesta

-para tu informacion querido hermanito tengo una copia de cada una de las llaves de esta casa asi como de los autos, mujer prebenida vale por dos, tienes 15 minutos, ni uno mas ni uno menos, o tendre que traer la carroceria pesada o mejor dicho Emmett y Jasper, por que si no estas enterado el y Rosalie estan aqui desde hace veinte minutos- y con esto Alice se dirigio ami puerta y antes de salir me dijo- la baba seca que tienes en la cara demuestra que si lo haces -y salio de mi habitacion

Yo entrecerre mis ojos y toque mi rostro, no tenia nada

-Alice eres una mentirosa -susurre

-te escuche solo te quedan catorce minutos- me grito

Yo me levante y me meti a bañar, me puse la ropa que me eligio Alice, unos jeans azul fuerte una playera tipo polo negra y esta vez deje mis converse y opte por unos vans, a mi cabello no le ise caso, tome mi mochila de lona donde Alice guardo mi traje de baño y un cambio de ropa, baje al comedor y era cierto todos estaban ahi tome mi lugar en la mesa desayunamos y Carlisle nos dio unos consejos sobre comportarnos bien pero los consejos estaban dirigidos para Emmett. Terminamos de desyunar y ayudamos a Esme con los trastes sucios del desayuno y partimos hacia la reunion.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron en el mercedes y todos nosotros en el jeep de Emmett, Carlisle nos dirigio casi a las afueras de Nueva York, en la zona de residencias, Carlisle se detubo frente a una gran reja que estaba situada en medio de dos grandes muros que escondia la privacidad de la casa, salio un vigilante y se detubo frente a la ventanilla del auto de papa, cambiaron algunas palabras, el señor se retiro y las grandes rejas se habrieron en par en par y nos dejaron entrar fuimos por un camino de piedra plana rodeado de unos cuantos arboles, dimos una media vuelta para quedar frente a la gran casa, era moderna, de dos pisos rectangulares con grandes ventanales

-la casa es hermosa- dijo Alice

-si y muy grande- dijo Rosalie

-papa me dijo que tenia una hija, te has puesto a pensar en su guardarropa- dijo Alice

-Alice y te has puesto a pensar que puede ser una persona que siente que nadie la merece y que es mejor que todo mundo y tal vez nose hacerque a nosotros ni para darnos la hora- dije ya habia tratado con personas como ella

-Edward no todas son Heidi, tal vez ella es diferente -dijo Jasper

-si Edward y si no ya sabemos como tratar con tipas como esas, tenemos experencias tu tienes tendencia a salir con personas como esas- me dijo Alice

Yo entrecerre los ojos, Carlisle y Esme salieron del auto la puerta principal se habrio y de ahi salieron dos señores ya mayores, subimos unos escalones para quedar frente a ellos.

-Hola somos la familia Cullen- dijo Carlisle

-ella es Sue y yo soy Harry, por favor siganos- nos dijo el señor Harry

El se dirijio al lado izquierdo de la casa, pasamos por un tunel echo de flores, ramas y plantas, las chicas iban encantadas yo sentia que estaba entrando a Narnia, nos llevaron por un camino, en verdad no exageraba el jardin se veia como los de revista habia una piscina, casi aun lado habia una palapa la pared del fondo era blanca y las paredes de los lados eran grandes ventanales, nos llevaron asia la palapa, habia dos sillones en forma de L y uno en forma rectangular en el centro habia una pequeňa mesa cuadrada, subimos dos escalones y nos acomodamos en el gran sillon en forma de L

-gustan algo de tomar- no pregunto la seňora Sue

Todos acentimos y algunos pedimos jugo y otros refresco, ella acintio y se retiro

-bueno voy a avisarle a los seňores que estan aqui, les hubiera gustado resivirlos pero tuvieron un pequeňo contratiempo -nos comento el seňor Harry

-algo grave- pregunto Esme

-no, como hoy nose presentaron en sus trabajos tienen que dejar todo en orden pero les esta llevando mas tiempo de lo previsto- todos acentimos- bueno, voy avisarles compermiso

Y asi se retiro, todos nos quedamos observando el jardin, encerio sentia que encualquier momento saldria blanca nieves buscando a los enanitos, la puerta corredisa de cristal se habrio y... no puede ser era Carmen, Ben y Eleazar y venian discutiendo

-Carmen vamos,dijeron que no habia problema que entraramos a la piscina- dijo Ben

Carmen le iba responder pero nos vio, abrio la boca sorprendida y nos saludo Ben y Eleazar tambien nos vieron

-hola -digieron los tres

-vives aqui Carmen- dijo Alice

-no, nosotros somos invitados al igual que ustedes- dijo Carmen

-Carmen, hermosa y comprensiba Carmen- dijo alguien

Todos miramos hacia donde venia la voz, era alto, con piel tostada, era tan musculoso como Emmett, sonreia apenado y traia un cascabel en la mano

-que hiciste Jacob- le pregunto Carmen

¿Jacob? sera el novio de Bella

-volvi a perder a Brawnie- le dijo

-otra vez y a hora que paso- le dijo

-Bueno le iba a poner el cascabel para que no pasara lo de esta maňana, los otros dos se dejaron poner el cascabel, pero Brawnie es igual que tu de testarudo nose dejo y salio corriendo- le dijo

-y ya lo buscaste bien- dijo Ben divertido

-si Angy y Bella me estan ayudando- dijo Jacob

Bella esta aqui eso quiere decir que si, que este es el Jacob de Bella, por eso no queria venir voy a tener que soportar ver a Bella con su novio

-¿Bella y Angela estan aqui? -pregunto Alice

Jacob nos miro por primera vez

-Alice no savia que estaban aqui- nos miro por primera vez a todos- seňor Cullen es bueno volver a verlo ¿porque nadie me aviso que estaban aqui?

-el seňor Harry fue habisarle a tus padres- dijo Carlisle mientras se saludaban de mano- y dime Carlisle Jacob ya te dije

-si lo ciento asi que Alice y Emmett Cullen son tus hijos como no relacione el apellido- dijo Jacob que ya estaba sentado en el sillon junto con Carmen, Ben y Eleazar

-si pero te falta por conocer a Edward -dijo Carlisle y yo asenti con la cabeza

-mucho gusto -dijo Jacob con un movimiento de mano

-y ella es mi esposa Esme

Jacob se levanto y la saludo de mano

-un gusto conocerla seňora Cullen

-solo Esme porfavor

Jacob asintio

-dejen ver que pasa con mis padres y con mi hermana

Se levanto y estaba apunto de salir de la palapa

-Jacob creo que se te perdio algo- dijo un seňor, que apesar de estar vestido casual impomia respeto y por mas que trataba de esconder su humor bajo el bigote no podia traia a Brawnie cargando

-donde lo encontraste papa- dijo Jacob

-estaba en mi oficina Jacob acostado en unos bosquejos que tengo que entregar el lunes- dijo una seňora que me recordaba a alguien

-lo siento mama- dijo Jacob mientras tomaba a Brawnie de los brazos de su papa

-Jacob ¿donde esta tu hermana?- dijo la mama de Jacob

-mmm... me estaba ayudando a buscar a Brawnie, mejor voy a buscarla antes de que salga la fieresiya que trae por dentro- dijo mientras salia de la palapa

-perdon por esto Carlisle, pero que bien que pudieron venir algun problema en el camino

-no Charlie, gracias por invitarnos ami familia y ami, ellos son mis hijos Alice, Edward y Emmett -y nosotros como buenos niňos no levantamos para saludar- y ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale amigos de la familia, y esta seňora que esta aqui es mi querida esposa Esme

Y asi empesaron las presentaciones, derrepente se oyeron a dos personas que estaban discutiendo

-y esos dos que bienen peleando son mis hijos Jacob como ya lo conocen y Isabella Swan- dijo Charlie un momento dijo Isabella Swan, pero nose supone que Jacob es su novio, esto es ilegal no andar con tu propio hermano, no entiendo mire a Alice y ella trataba de esconder su sonrisa de satisfacion, pero todas mis dudas quedaron quietas cuando vi a Bella peliando con Jacob y Angela venia divertida con la escena

-si Jacob pero Angela y yo estubimos buscando a Brawnie por toda la casa, pensando que tu estavas buscando aqui en el jardin- le estaba reclamamdo Bella, Cedric y Boy venian atras de ellos, se ve que se sentian comodos aqui creo que Cedric tambien le venia reclamando ya que venia dando unos pequeňos ladridos

-Bella pareces niňa, y no estas dando un buen ejemplo a nuestros invitados- dijo Jacob

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada vio a Cedric y este comenzo a ladrar un poco mas fuerte, como si entendiera lo que pasara, nosotros solo nos divertiamos con la escena, Angela nos vio y se sorprendio y nos saludo con la mano se fue a sentar junto con Ben para tambiem disfrutar de la escena Jacob vio a Cedric y lo cargo y este seguia ladrando

-hey pense que ya eramos amigos, ayer jugamos hasta muy tarde, te deje dormir en mi cama, no dejes que Bella nos separe- le decia Jacob a Cedric

Bella lo volvio a fulminar con la mirada y tomo a Boy entre sus brazos y por primera ves nos miro con asombro y verguenza, miro a Jacob que seguia hablando con Cedric y Bella rodo los ojos nos volvio a mirar

-perdon por esto- dijo mientras entraba a la palapa y le entregaba a Angela a Boy

-no te preocupes es bueno por fin conocerte Isabella, Charlie me a contado mucho de ti- dijo Carlisle mientras la saludaba

-solo Bella seňor Cullen- dijo

-bueno dime Carlisle- bella asintio

-Bella el es mi amigo de la universidad y ella es su esposa Esme- dijo Charlie

-mucho gusto seňora Esme

-solo Esme, Bella y creo que ya conoces a mis hijos verdad

-si, con algunos comparto clases-dijo Bella sonrojada

-si mama Bella es la compaňera de Edward en el trabajo de Biologia y el cachorrito que trae Jacob, que aun sigue hablando con el, va hacer nuestro invitado la semana que biene

-o encerio se ve que es un cachorrito muy listo- dijo Esme

-ya dice el dicho, el mundo es un paňuelo- dijo Rene

Todos empesaron a platicar yo observe a Bella que tenia una copetencia de miradas con Jacob, aun hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero espero que Alice me responda, todos nos enfrascamos en una conversacion muy amena, Sue trajo bebidas para todos y asi pasamos un buen rato donde me entere que el papa de Bella era un prestijioso abogado, su mama una reconocida publicista Alice y Rosalie alparecer conocian su trabajo ya que ha trabajado en la publicidad de varias de sus marcas, diseňadores y artistas favoritos, pobre Rene no dejaban de atacarla con preguntas y Jacob es hermano adoptivo de Bella, y para su corta edad tiene un gran camino como abogado gracias al apoyo de Charlie, aun que los Swan no sean su familia biologica se ve que los respeta y los quiere.

-Bella podemos ir a la piscina -dijo Eleazar

-y desde cuando me pides permiso -le dijo Bella

-bueno es que hoy tienes visitas- dijo Eleazar

-bueno en ese caso porque no dejamos a los adultos para que platiquen y los demas nos vamos a la piscine- dijo Jacob y Bella lo miro mal

Todos asentimos, Angela y Eleazar bajaron a los cachorros para que fueran caminando, pero Jacob se nego a bajar a Cedric que paresia que aun tenian una discusio mejor dicho Jacob le hablaba a Cedric este solo lo miraba y aun que Bella le dijo o mejor dicho le exigio que lo bajara este se nego

-te lo advierto Jacob si Cedric se vuelve un flojo para caminar te are responsanble y tu lo llevaras a todos lados

Y con esto nos dirijio a la piscina nos llevo a unos pequeňos vestidores

-una pregunta ¿trajeron traje de Baňo?- dijo Bella

-me ofendes Bella claro que si- dijo Alice

-bien otra cosa ¿lo traen puesto o se van a cambiar?

Nos miramos y... no bajamos las maletas del jeep

-hay que cambiarnos pero, dejamos las cosas en el jeep de Emmett- dijo Rosalie

-bueno pues hay que ir por ellas- dijo Jacob- los acompaňo y me llevo a Cedric

Bella entrecerro los ojos, nosotros fuimos por las cosas en lo que ellas se quedaban platicando, Bella nos dijo que podiamos cambiarnos en los vestidores y que ahi podriamos dejar nuestras cosas, me puse mi traje de baňo y cuando sali lo primero que vi fue a bella en un traje de Baňo azul que a simple vista parece de dos piezas pero si lo observas bien esta unido por su costado derecho haciendo que su vientre se vea rodeado por una U acostada.

-me encanta tu traje de baňo Bella, deberiamos de usar unos asi en clase de natacion- dijo Alice

-si no creeo que a la profesora le guste tu idea- dijo Bella

Todas asintieron y se fueron a sentar en los camastros en lo que nosotros nos metimos a la piscina

-yo nose porque las mujeres se ponen trajes de baňos si no se meten al agua- dijo Eleazar

-si eso sera un misterio siempre- dijo Jasper

Las observamos estaban platicando, mientras que los cachorros estaban echados en el cesped, yo no podia dejar de observar a Bella, si piel se veia tan suave y perfecta, Emmett llamo mi atencion mientras nos retaba a todos aver quien hacia menos tiempo en darle tres vueltas a la piscina, los primeros fueron Ben y Jasper, Eleazar y Emmett iban a ser los jueces y se situaron en una esquina diferente para ver que tocaran bien la orilla, talvez paresca que exageramos pero hay apuestas de pormedio, yo me sente en una de las orillas de la piscina para observar la carrera cuando senti que alguien se sento a mi lado era Jacob y la verdad cada vez me caia mejor

-Edward... te gusta mi Hermana- eso fue mas una afirmacion que una pregunta

Vamos Edward a hora que vas a decir

**B****ien hasta aqui este capitulo que les parecio jajaja nuestro eddi esta en problemas**

**Bueno a hora si llego el momento de agradecer a todas estas personas**

**Por seguir el Fic**

**Alexz Darcy Black**

**AnaMa9507**

**Banny Cullen Masen**

**Is Cullen101**

**arg93**

**danyy18**

**azumii cullen**

**casiepl**

**danii Cullen-Tsukino**

**giselth**

**jess8786**

**jess yekyytaa**

**lis3011**

**satorchiva**

**twilove18**

***** lis3011.- que bueno que te gustara, gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de que me desaparesi bastante tiempo, y si soy hermana mayor y es un trabajo aveces complicado tu igual eres hermana mayor **

*********Banny Cullen Masen.-****no gracias a ti por seguir esta historia y por esperar a que actaulizara y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo por fin conociste a Cedric hijo de Edward y bella también gracias por los saludos a mi hermanito**

**También quiero agradecer a esas lectoras silenciosas, pronto estare actualizando **

**Les mando besitos chiquitititito y un abrazo de oso Emmett**

**Neniita cullen**


	8. La Decision Esta Tomada

**Los Personages no son mios... que mas quisiera yo estos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir un poco o un mucho todo depende de lo que suceda en esta cabezita loca :)**

_**Pov:Edward**_

_**8.-La decision esta tomada**_

Me desperte sintiendome... nose ni yo mismo me entiendo, mejor revise mi reloj de mesa, ya era medio dia me levante de la cama con un suspiro, desidi darme una ducha la necesitaba para despejarme... despues de una larga ducha sali opte por ponerme una vermuda color caqui, una playera con gorrita azul fuerte y mis vanz negros empesaba a tomarles cariňo, sali de mi habitacion baje a la cosina y ahi estaban Emmett y Jasper

- hola hermanito ¿no crees que hoy se respira un aire de paz?- dijo Emmett en modo zen, Jasper rodo los ojos

Ahora que lo decia era cierto... pero como no si Alice no habia dormido en casa ella y Rosalie se habian quedado en casa de Bella, la reunion de ayer recuerdos venian a mi mente pero no era el momento

-a hora que lo mencionas si - dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra de la cosina- y donden estan nuestros padres

-salieron hacer compras -dijo Emmett mientras devoraba su emparedado

Asenti, desayunamos tranquilamente conversando de todo un poco, recogimos y limpiamos la cosina Emmett y Jasper decidieron ir a jugar un rato Xbox yo deserte preferi ir a mi habitacion a oir musica.

Entre a mi habitacion y cerre la puerta, conecte mi ipod y reproduci mi lista de musica favorita me recoste en mi sillon, cerre los ojos y recuerdos llegaron a mi mente

"-_Edward te gusta mi hermana- eso sono mas a una afirmacion que a una pregunta_

_-Jacob... porque preguntas eso- dije nervioso_

_-Edward soy abogado y esta carrera te enseňa a conocer a la gente, pero esta bien si no me quieres responder ya obtuve mi respuesta- me sonrio_

_Nos quedamos en silencio biendo como competian Ben y Jasper, mire a Bella y esta platicando y sonriendo, atrapo mi mirada y me sonrio hermosamente le devolvi la sonrisa y ella regreso su atencion con las chicas_

_-Bien gana Jasper a hora yo voy contra Edward y Emmett contra Jacob- dijo Eleazar_

_Todos asentimos y con esto me sumergi a la piscina"_

El dia de ayer iso que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas, conoci personas amables y interesantes, conoci un poco mas de Bella

_"Estaba sentado en el pasto jugando con Cedric, los demas estaban jugando en la piscina, los adultos seguian platicando en la palapa, Cedric era un cachorrito muy inteligente, siempre estaba al pendiente de Bella cuando ella entraba a la casa a Cedric no le importaba si alguien lo estaba cargando asia que lo bajaran y iba corriendo detras de Bella, como en tampoco tiempo Bella y Cedric habian formado un gran lazo y esto iso que una idea llegara a mi mente._

_-Daria un dolar por conocer tus pensamientos- me dijo Bella mientras se sentaba frente mio_

_-solo pensaba en las cosas de la vida- le dije_

_-estas... estas decepsionado porque soy una niňa rica- dijo avergonzada_

_-porque dices eso- le dije extraňado_

_-nose Edward, noes que me averguenze de mi apellido o mis padres solo que, me da miedo de que la gente empieze a tratarme diferente o se hacerque a mi por interes talvez esto suene a cliche pero asi me siento- dijo apenada_

_-porque no te conoci antes- le dije mirandola a los ojos, ella me miro extraňo_

_-porque lo dices- me dijo_

_-tal vez algun dia te lo cuente Bella, pero quiero agradecerte por contarme tus miedos- le dije sinceramente_

_-esta bien cuando te sientas listo para hablar estare encantanda en oirte- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa- sabes... creo que podemos convertirnos en grandes amigos _

_Eso... fue como un valde de agua fria... No Bella yo no te quiero como amiga_

Me removi inquieto en el sofa, me senti incomodo con lo que me habia dicho Bella solo pude sonreirle y asentir, y habia llegado a una conclusion, no lucharia para que Bella fuera mas que una amiga si me gustaba pero ya habia sufrido demasiado y no iba a volver a pasar por eso pero algo sucedio

_"-que pasa contigo Edward, por que estas muy serio- me dijo Alice_

_Estaba sentada en una banca que estaba entre arboles y flores esta era una parte del jardin muy hermoso con una fuente y en un arbol avia un columpio, se sentia mucha paz aqui_

_-nada Alice solo que he decidido rendirme- dije con un suspiro_

_-¿rendirte pero de que?- me dijo confusa_

_-Alice... esque...- me interrupio_

_-te gusta Bella verdad- la mire- que Edward eres mi hermano y te conosco muy bien... pero ¿porque te quieres rendir?_

_-nose Alice ya sufri demasiado, por creer que Heidi me queria de verdad, tube culpas que cargue, me ise daňo, les ise daňo a ustedes por ella y ya no Alice, a hora pensare en mi y en ustedes_

_-no sabes cuanto me alegra oirte hablar asi pero... no cres que Bella merece un poco del sacrificio que isiste con Heidi, Edward a diferencia de tu relacion con Heidi habriamos mas personas que te apoyariamos, dios Edward Bella es dulce, inteligente, hermosa, tierna es todo lo contrario a Heidi y si esto no te convense esto que te voy adecir si lo ara... a hora que me he echo mas amiga de Bella, me he enterado de varias cosas... Edward a Bella le gusta Demetri sabes lo que eso se significa_

_-no Alice, a Bella no puede interesarle un tipo como ese... el es despresiable- dije molesto Bella no puede terminar con un tipo como el_

_-por eso Edward no te rindas has que Bella se enamore de ti o que se de cuenta que siente algo porti- me dijo Alice sacudiendome_

_-pero ella solo cree que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos- dije en forma de resignacion_

_-reaciona muchas de las relaciones comiensan en una amistad... Edward... despierta eres un Cullen, no te estoy diciendo que vallas a horita a declararle tu amor por que la vas a espantar, ve poco a poco haste su amigo pero no su mejor amigo, dale indirectas, Edward tienes el pretexto perfec__  
__Es la Verdadera!, Pues La Amistad__  
__to para hacercarte a Bella... Cedric es tu mejor aliado y como dice la cancion __Si Ella Quire ser Mi Novia__Amigos Hay Que Ser! Amigos Hay Que ser!__Es la Verdadera!, Pues La Amistad__Si Ella Quire ser Mi Novia Dame Amistad__ Resibir es Facil y Así debe ser"_

Alice habia echo que no me rindiera, aun que aun me sentia un poco inseguro y ella terminara cantando una cancion de Disney... pero alguien quien no creia que me ayudaria con Bella, me ayudo y el sin saberlo… o tal vez su intecion fue esa ayudarme con psicologia inversa

_"Nos estabamos despidiendo de la familia Swan_

_-espero que te ayas divertido Edward- me dijo Bella quien habia cambiado su traje de Baňo por unos jeans desgastados artisticamente, una sudadera morada con botones rosa y unos botines, nose porque sospecho que Alice tubo algo que ver con su cambio de ropa, desde que Rene les conto que muchas de las marcas y diseňadores de ropa y zapatos le habian regalado un guardaropa entero para Bella, Alice le pidio no mejor dicho la hobligo a llevarla a conocer su cuarto no habian salido de ahi por horas, mientras nosotros estabamos en el cuarto de juegos jugando billar o videojuegos_

_-si me la pase muy bien gracias por todo Bella y suerte con mi hermana- le dije_

_-no te preocupes creo que no la pasaremos bien, es bueno tener mas amigas aparte de Carmen y Angela- me dijo feliz _

_-¡Bellaaa! tienes que invitarme mas seguido a tu casa... lo ciento Edward me la llevo tengo que converserla de que nos invite mas seguido- y con esto Emmett se llevo a Bella de lo bueno que seria que lo invitara mas seguido a su casa_

_-hey Cullen espero verte mas seguido- dijo Jacob mientras me tendia su mano_

_-claro gracias por todo- le dije sinceramente_

_-Edward, te voy adecir algo se que Bella esta interesado en otro y al parecer este otro no le es indiferente Bella es un tal... Divini, Didimi- decia Jacob_

_-Demetri -le dije_

_-si ¿lo conoces?- me pregunto_

_-si, vamos en la misma escuela- le dije_

_-bueno lo he visto un par de veces en las fiestas de Eleazar y ya te dije que mi carrera me ayuda a conocer a la gente y debo decirte que ese tipo no me da nada de confianza... Edward talvez tu no admitas que te atrae Bella esta bien, pero te lo pido asi como ya lo ise con Ben y Eleazar ayudame a cuidarla- me miro como tratatando de buscar un punto debil- para cuando llegue el hombre que admita que la quiere y que la meresca y creeme si se que el la merece yo lo voy apoyar y me convertire en su mejor aliado _

_Me sonrio y casi senti que ese era un mensaje subliminado entonces me decidi_

_-Jacob... si Bella me atrae a un nivel que nunca pense que existiera y creo... no estoy seguro que podria llegar amarla como nunca lo he echo_

_El sonrio mostrando todos sus blancos dientes"_

Jacob ya no dijo nada, solo me entrego su tarjeta dijo que la hiba a necesitar.

Revise mi reloj de pulsera y no creia lo que veia ya eran mas de las cuatro, baje a la sala para ver si ya habian llegado Esme y Carlisle y en efecto ya estaban en casa

-hola mama y donde esta papa- le pregunte mientras la saludaba con un beso en la frente

-hola Edward esta revisando unos papeles del hospital, ya ves que con eso de que a hora es el director y ya que su amigo junto con su hijo le dieron un voto de confianza y no quiere fallarles- me dijo Esme mientras ponia la mesa para comer

-deja te ayudo, y que opinas de los Swan- le dije mientras acomodaba los cubiertos

-son una familia con buenos principios, Rene es encantadora platicamos muy ameno, Charlie apesar de que es alguien importante en el mundo de la politica y leyes es muy amable y sencillo y que te puedo decir de Bella y Jacob, son personas con las que me gustan que se relacionen Jacob es un gran ejemplo de vida apesar de lo de sus padres el tomo lo mejor que la vida le dio y mira a hora tiene un gran futuro como Charlie su padre - dijo mi mama sonriente

-¿y que opinas de Bella?- le dije

-Ella es una niňa muy dulce, amable, inteligente con una cabellera impresionante y sabes otra cosa Edward... me gusta para tu novia- me dijo en secreto

-mama...- le iba a decir pero me interrumpio

-Edward soy tu madre y te conosco muy bien hijo, tus ojos y tu cara cambiaron cuando preguntaste por Bella pero no me entrometere en tus asuntos del corazon pero Edward si te gusta y la quieres adelante personas como ella pocas -me dijo mientras nos sentabamos en las sillas del comedor

-mama... nose si deba tratar de conquistar a Bella... ya he sufrido mucho- le dije sinceramente

-Edward se lo que has pasado pero debes dejarlo ir y quedarte solo con lo bueno... si es que lo hubo y con las enseňansas que te dio tu relacion con Heidi y lo demas dejarlo ir Edward eras y eres muy joven aun, pero talvez si dejas pasar esta oportunidad con Bella mas adelante te preguntes ¿que habria pasado?, nadie sabe si Bella sea tu futuro pero tienes dos caminos, puedes averiguarlo he intentarlo o quedarte con el "hubiera"- me dijo Esme cariňosa mente

-gracias mama Te amo- le di un beso en su mejilla

-yo tambien hijo, pero podrias hablarle a los muchachos y a tu papa- asenti

Fui a buscar a Emmett y Jasper que seguian enfrascados en los videojuegos, no le dije dos veces a Emmett que bajaran a comer, avento el control y bajo corriendo, Jasper fue a su paso, luego fui a buscar a papa a su despacho y el bajo conmigo al comedor, comimos todos muy agusto con comentarios como _"hoy el dia es hermoso sin Alice" _o _"deberiamos dejarla con los Swan" _pero se que apesar de los comentarios todos extraňabamos a Alice y sus locuras, decidi ir a jugar un rato con Emmett y Jasper jugamos el resto de la tarde entre broma y broma, llego la noche y con eso Alice y Rosalie bajamos a resivirlas y me lleve una grata sorpresa

-gracias Jacob por traerlas - dijo Carlisle

Jacob y Bella estaban sentados en unos de los sillones de la sala, camine justo para quedar frente a ellos y entoncea vi a Cedric recostado en el regazo de Bella cuando me vio se bajo y vino corriendo asia mi yo lo levante entre mis brazos y empese a jugar con el , observe a Bella que me regalo una maravillosa sonrisa que empesaba amar

-quieren algo de tomar- dijo Esme

-no gracias, tenemos que irnos tenemos un camino largo, tengo que trabajar maňana y esta seňorita tiene escuela- dijo Jacob mientras se levantaba junto con Bella, Cedric al notar el movimiento de Bella se quedo quieto observando cada movimiento de Bella

-sera otro dia con mucho gusto- termino de decir Jacob

-si tienen que venir a cenar como ya les dije a tus padres

Bella y Jacob asintieron, caminaron asia la salida mis padres y nosotros los acompaňamos Cedric se movio inquieto y entendi que queria ir con Bella lo baje y en efecto fue asia Bella, ella lo levanto y lo acarisio

-una vez mas gracias por traerlas- dijo Carlisle

Todos salimos acompaňarlos, Emmett se emociono al ver la humer negra de los Swan, iso prometer a Jacob que un dia lo dejaria dar la vuelta con ella

-Bella una vez mas gracias por los zapatos y la ropa- le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba

-si Bella gracias -tambien le dijo Rosalie

-no fue nada, gracias a ustedes me diverti mucho y mas molestando a Jacob- dijo Bella divertida

-hay si fue super divertido soportar al trio castaňo pero no conformes agregan a una Barbie y un pequeňo duende- dijo Jacob malumurado- necesitare terapia despues de este dia

-Jacob no necesitabas pretexto para ir a un psicologo- dijo Alice

-Bella sube al auto estas castigada y tienes prohibido hablar con Alice y Rosalie- dijo Jacob serio pero Bella solo rodo los ojos y todos reimos por los hermanos, se despidio de Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y por ultimo yo

-hasta maňana Edward- y me dio un beso en la mejilla, que me dejo un cosquilleo

-hasta maňana Bella, adios Cedric- acaricie a Cedric, Bella me sonrio

Ella camino asia el auto de Jacob y este le abrio la puerta

-Buenas noches familia Cullen- dijo Jacob- exepto Rosalie y Alice espero que sueňen con el remordiento de lo que me isieron

-que maduro eres- dijo Bella mientras entraba al auto

-te dije que tu estabas castigada- dijo Jacob

-si papa- dijo Bella

Nosotros no isimos mas que reirnos por su intercambio de palabras, Jacob se despidio sonriente y con un adios con la mano en lo que entraba a su coche nosotros nos despedimos y entramos a la casa no sin antes ver al auto alejarse.

Cenamos todos juntos con una Alice platicadora sobre como estubo su dia en casa de Bella y lo bien que se la paso. Estuvimos un rato mas en la sala con Alice y Rosalie platicando, luego Esme nos mando a dormir ya que maňana habia escuela, yo subi a mi habitacion me puse la parte baja de mi pijama y me acoste, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue lo que Esme me dijo esta tarde.

_"Edward se lo que has pasado pero debes dejarlo ir y quedarte solo con lo bueno... si es que lo hubo y con las enseňansas que te dio tu relacion con Heidi y lo demas dejarlo ir Edward eras y eres muy joven aun, pero talvez si dejas pasar esta oportunidad con Bella mas adelante te preguntes ¿que habria pasado?, nadie sabe si Bella sea tu futuro pero tienes dos caminos, puedes averiguarlo he intentarlo o quedarte con el "hubiera"_

Tambien pense en el beso que me dio Bella en la mejilla que aun sentia que quemaba en mi piel... si asi se sentia un beso de ella en mi piel, como se sentirian sus labios en los mios... y entonces todo esto iso que tomara una desicion

... Voy a conquistar a Bella Swan y se a quienes pedirles ayuda.

**Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo… bueno la hora de la verdad comienza Edward a decidido que conquistara a Bella pero no le sera facil con una Tania y un Demetri rondando pero tiene el apoyo de varios**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a **

**Lili Black Masen**

**Akemix **

**Diana-verita**

**+Lis3011.- si los hermanitos son un trabajo dificil… y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo espero que este tanbien sea de tu agrado**

**+Banny Cullen Masen.- tratare de no tardarme demasiado en publicar… creeo que con esto amaras mas a Jacob el sera una parte importante en esta historia y si yo tambien me considero amante de cedric apenas vi un commercial donde la raza beagle salia de cachorro jajaja y pense en cedric y dije claro que asi lo imagine ;)**

**+isa28.- si se asusto un poco de Jacob pero las aparencias engañan jajaja espero que te guste este capitulo**

**+azumii Cullen,- espero que te guste de igual manera este capitulo o mas gracias por apoyar este pequeño fic**

**Bueno me despido decenadoles un exelente dia, estare actualizando pronto les mado besitos chiquitititititos y un brazo de oso emmett**

**Neniita cullen **


	9. Edward vs Demetri

**Los personages no son mios estos le pertenecen a Stefhenie Meyer...**

**yo solo me divierto con ellos un ratito ;)**

**OooooooooooooO**

**pov:Bella**

_**9.-Edward vs Demetri**_

Ya habian pasado varios dias de la reunion de mi familia con los Cullen-Hale, me diverti mucho con todos, mis papas estaban contentos de que conocieramos a los Cullen, desde ese dia todos venian un rato a pasar a mi casa, estaba un poco triste por que hoy Cedric se iria con Edward

-¿que tienes Bella?- me pregunto Jacob

-nada, estaba pensando que hoy se va Cedric con Edward

-bueno Bella, a hora podras pasar mas tiempo en la casa de los Cullen y asi yo descansare de ti

-deberas que tu madures me sorprende cada dia mas- dije con sarcasmo

-ya Bella... esque ¿no te agrada pasar tiempo con los Cullen o Edward?- me dijo

-claro que si son divertidos- dije

-bien pues ya no te amargues la vida solo se ira una semana, luego volvera y luego tienen que entregarlo a la escuela es tan sensillo- dije simplemente, yo entrecerre mis ojos... es cierto solo dos semanas mas y se iria- ve el lado bueno ganaste seis mas amigos- eso era cierto... y tambien me parecio oir que Jacob dijo _"y un nuevo novio"_ ¿un nuevo novio?

-¿que dijiste?- lo mire

-que... que piensas de Edward- me dijo

Que pienso de el... estos dias he pasado mas tiempo con Edward que con mis amigas, un dia pasa por mi para ir a la escuela y otro yo voy por el, en la hora del almuerzo nos la pasamos jugando a las veinte preguntas, cuando estan en mi casa yo me la paso platicando y jugando con el... tambien me he dado cuenta que el no pudo ser la persona que golpeo a Heidi sus ojos... esos ojos color Esmeralda que me podria pasar viendo todo el dia, no podia negarlo Edward era muy atractivo, con su cabello color bronze que apesar de estar desordenado me gustaria pasar mis dedos por el, si mandibula cuadrada que me gustaria morder y sus labios...

-Bella... Bella... BELLA- grito Jacob mientras me sacudia

-¿que? Jacob-le dije

-dios Bella solo te ise una pregunta y tu te perdiste en tu mundo... y ya estabas babeando

Rapido me toque las comisuras de la boca y no tenia nada, entrecerre mis ojos

-ja. ja que gracioso- le dije

-bueno y que opinas de Edward yo creo que es un buen tipo, me cai bien y creo que es guapo- dijo

-Jacob a hora debo llamarte Jacoba- le dije

-¿que? ustedes las mujeres admiten cuando una mujer es bonita y no hay nada de malo, por que habria que tener algo de malo si un hombre lo admite he- me dijo como si hubiera ofendido su hombria

-vale, lo siento - dije solo por seguirle su locura

-bueno y que si te gusta- dijo emocionado

-jacoba no eres nada delicada, tranquila si te gusta conquistalo no me interpondre en tu camino- no lo soporte mas y empese a rodar de la risa

-nose puede hablar contigo encerio- dijo con su seňo arrugado

-ya... ya lo ciento- le dije mientras me volvia a sentar- Jacob... no te voy a responder eso eres mi hermano no mi amiga... pero si te cambias el nombre a Jacoba entonces platicamos lo que quieras- y lo volvi a perder y empeze a reir

El entrecerro los ojos y salio de mi habitacion... yo me tranquilise.

La pregunta de Jacob, me sorprendio ¿me gusta Edward Cullen?

Sali de mi habitacion y tome a cedric de su camita, saque mi celular de mis jeans y marque ese numero con el que me habia familiarisado

-hola Bella sucede algo- me dijo esa voz que ya empezaba a reconocer

-no nada Edward... estas listo para recivir a Cedric en tu casa- le dije

-si... Alice esta emocionada... creo que Cedric tendra un desfile de modas- me dijo divertido

-Edward... estaba pensando que deveriamos llevar a pasear a Cedric... si aqui esta en un jardin y todo pero creo que seria bueno llevarlo al parque ¿que opinas?

-claro Bella... quieres que pase por ti- me dijo ¿esperanzado?

-me gustaria... pero no creo que sea buena idea, darias mucha vuelta y bueno hoy te llevas a Cedric a tu casa mejor nos vemos en Central park en una hora cerca del lago te parese

-si creo que tienes razon... nos vemos aya

Colgue, subi a mi habitacion y tome una bolsa que me dio Alice para llevar a Cedric dentro de esta, en los compartimentos de esta solo guarde el juguete favorito de Cedric una pequeňa pelota de colores y un pequeňo perrito blanco con una mancha negra en su ojo derecho con una capita a Cedric le gusta morderlo como si estubiera peliando con el, su correa... cierto tenia que llevarme una playerita de beisbol del equipo de los Yankees con su gorrita para Cedric si no Alice pondria el grito en el cielo si se daba cuenta que no usaba la ropa que le abia comprado pero no era mi culpa a Cedric no le gustaba usar esto, creo que a hora si seria lo unico que se llevaria ya que Alice se encargo de comprar todo tanto para mi casa y la suya levante a Cedric y cepille su pelo y lo acomode en su bolsa, antes de salir acomode mi cabello, creo que iba bien para un paseo en el parque mis Jeans y una ramera blanca con gravados de flores a un costado de color morado y mis converse blancos, tome las llaves de mi volvo... ¿donde estan? tome la bolsa donde venia Cedric ya dormido y baje

-Sue ¿has visto las llaves de mi volvo?- dije nerviosa

-Bella, se las diste a Jacob ya que dijiste que el volvo asi unos ruidos extraňos y querias que lo llevara al taller- me dijo

Yo gemi del coraje era cierto, y ahora que asia

-Bella cual es el problema... tienes tu otro coche ya tienes casi un aňo con el y casi no lo has usado- dijo sue divertida

Solte un bufido, ella savia que no me gustaba usar ese auto

-gracias ire por las llaves- dije

Sali de la cocina y subi por las llaves de mi Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 azul un regalo de cumpleaňos de Jacob, lo admito me encanta como se maneja pero es muy obstentoso para mi propio gusto. Sali al garage y ahi estaba reluciente de la pintura _"acabemos con esto Bella"_ me dije a mi mismas.

Acomode a Cedric en el asiento de pasajero y empese a conducir a Central park, cada rato miraba a Cedric pero paresia que iba disfrutando el paseo, me estacione en uno de los lugares que habia para visitantes, saque a Cedric y su correa lo enganche a su collar y empezamos a caminar dejando algunas personas que se detuvieron a ver el auto.

Lleve a Cedric por todo el camino asia el lago... y llegamos a mi banca favorita de Central Parck, ami me encantaria vivir en alguno de los lofts que hay al rededor de Central Parck y despertar con esta vista.

-Buen lugar- dijo esa voz que ya podria reconocer mire de donde venia la voz y ahi estaba Edward con toda su gloria

-Hola Edward- le dije, el se sento a mi lado

-es un buen dia para pasear... quieres un helado- asenti

Empezamos a caminar, compramos los helados y caminamos durante un tiempo platicamos durante un tiempo que pudieron ser horas decidimos regresar ami banca favorita.

-nunca disfrute un helado tanto... pero con tu compaňia todo es mejor- dijo, yo solo me sonroje

-gracias por el helado- revise mi reloj y ya era tarde- creeo que deveriamos irnos Cedric debe tener hambre y si no lo alimentas pronto puede ponerse inquieto, yo ago el reporte de hoy

-si, creo que tienes razon- me estaba levantando cuando el me agarro la mano y ahi estaba esa electrisidad que sentia cada vez que Edward me miraba o tocaba, me volvi a sentar, Edward tenia mi mano entre las suyas

-Bella...- su mirada era tan intensa- te gustaria... tener... una cita conmigo nose salir al cine a cenar lo que tu quieras si quieres solo como amigos no te voy a obligar a nada

-Edward- el seguia hablando se parecia a Alice- Edward... si me gustaria

-estabien si no quieres... dijiste que si- yo asenti

y el me abrazo, derrepente me senti segura en sus brazos como si todo encajara en este mundo

-Edward... creo que deberiamos irnos- le dije mientras me separaba de el

-si tienes razon- nos levantamos y empesamos a camir en busca de los autos, en un silensio agradable

-¿donde esta tu auto Bella?- me dijo Edward

Yo seňale donde se encontraba el camaro y el silbo

-es ese y ¿el Volvo?- me dijo

-Jacob lo llevo al taller y tube que traer este- dije apenada

-es tuyo- dijo sorprendido

-si Jacob me lo regalo en mi cumpleaňos pasado

-saves que todavia no sale a la venta solo hay un prototipo aqui en New York en un museo para alborotar a los compradores y lo mas importante ¿porque no lo manejas mas seguido?- dijo emocionado se parecia demasiado a Jacob, si ya veo por que se llevan bien

-si lose Jacob me lo regalo y cuando le pregunte solo me supo decir _"conosco a alguien" _y porque es muy obstentoso para mi gusto- dije mientras observaba al camaro

-claaarooo... vas por mi el lunes en esta belleza quiero ver la cara de Emmett cuando vea el auto- paresia niňo

-claro y si te portas bien te dejo conducirlo- le dije divertida

El asintio feliz, me acompaňo a mi ami auto saque la bolsa

-aqui estan sus juguetes favoritos... cierto- levante a Cedric -hay que cambiarlo asi Alice crera que si uso la ropa... noes que no lo agradesca pero a Cedric no le gusta nose como le ira con su desfile de modas

-si lo he visto creo que sera divertido

Vesti a Cedric, que ya estaba mordiendo y tratando de quitarse la ropa, le entregue la bolsa a Edward

-llamame cuando estes en tu casa si- me dijo mientras me acarisiaba la mejilla, y me miraba intensamente yo solo asenti- Bella paso por ti maňana en la tarde yo solo pude asentir

se acerco ami, pense que me iba a besar pero solo beso mi frente, me despedi de Cedric y subi a mi auto.

Llegue a casa y salude a mis papas

-y Cedric- dijo mama

-con los Cullen- dije triste

-ho pequeňa lo extraňas-dijo mientras me sentaba alado suyo en el sillon y me abrazaba

-si mama, y Jacob- dije apenada

-en su habitacion- dijo feliz

-vale, voy a verlo- me despedi y subi a su habitacion…

-Jacob puedo pasar- le dije y se habrio la puerta, el estaba al telefono

-vaya pense que eras una tortuga- yo me sente en su sillon esperando a que terminara de hablar- si buena idea, eso le gustara... si... no... me tengo que ir... si... yo que se...si te gusto, casi no lo usa... creeme que de hoy en adelante no le quedara de otra... adios

-con quien hablabas Jacob con una novia- dije juguetonamente

-no, si fuera una novia tendria que llamarme Jacoba... era un amigo que me estaba contando novedades... hablando de novedades te tengo una mala noticia tu volvo murio- me dijo fingiendo tristeza

-no te creo solo asia ruiditos es casi nuevo tengo dos aňos con el- dije enojada

-por eso Bella, tienes otro genial auto aya y no lo usas... no valoras mi regalo- dijo dramaticamente

-Jacob es muy obstentoso- no queria imaginarme llegando a la escuela con eso

-Bella por favor agamos un trato usalo por seis meses y te regreso el volvo- me dijo

-no dame mis llaves- dije molesta mientras estiraba mi mano

El levanto los hombros y saco las llaves de su bolsa

-toma tus llaves... -sonrei en victoria- pero tu volvo no esta en la casa, esta en un estacionamiento de veinticuatro por veinticuatro en algun lugar de New York y no te dire donde esta- dijo victoriosa

-Jacob...- iba a comensar a pelear pero el me detubo

-no Bella, casi no ocupas mi regalo porfavor siii- me dijo con un puchero

-esta bien solo por seis meses ¿vale?- le dije y el me abrazo

Empezamos a platicar y le conte lo que habia echo en la tarde, menos que Edward me invito a una cita, bajamos a cenar no queria, sus tontas burlas

Subi a mi habitacion despues de haberme despedido de todos, me baňe y me puse mi pijama apesar de que era sabado tenia sueňo pero antes tome mi celular y le llame a Edward

-hola Bella... estaba preocupado- me dijo

-lo ciento Edward fui a hablar con Jacob de mi volvo y me llevo el resto de la tarde platicando con el y luego fuimos a cenar... ¿que tal Cedric?

-escondido en mi habitacion Alice logro espantarlo en menos de cinco minutos, lo bueno que tiene su cascabel se escondio- dijo divertido

Platicamos por una hora sobre como Cedric fue resivido por los Cullen, pelotas y desfiles de moda fueron su bienvenida, sin querer bostese

-creo que deverias de dormir Bella- me dijo Edward

-si tienea razon Buenas noches Edward

-Buenas noches Bella... espero verte maňana

Y con esto colgamos... me acomode en mi cama y abraze una almohada. Jacob me iso una pregunta en la maňana "_te gusta Edward"..._ si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo un dia iba a poder responder esa pregunta yo me hubiera burlado pero la verdad es que si... Edward Cullen me gusta mas de lo que hubiera imaginado y se que podria entregarle mi corazon sin importarme que sucedio en verdad con Heidi.

Mi telefono sono avisandome que tenia un mensaje

_Cambio de planes paso porti ma__ň__ana temprano, usa algo comodo... dulces sue__ň__os Bella Edward_

Sonrei al leer el mensaje deje mi celular en la mesita de noche... estaba casi dormida cuando volvio a sonar mi celular, sonrei pensando que era de Edward… grave error

_Tenemos que hablar hace dos semanas que no respondes ni mis llamadas ni mensajes ¿que tienes que ver con Cullen? te dije que me dieras tiempo para terminar con Tania, Isabella tanto te costo esperar y te conformas con Cullen saves lo que dicen de el. Respondeme _

_Demetri_

Demetri... se esta convirtiendo en persona no grata en mi vida sus mensajes cada vez mas son agresivos... pero no voy a negar que me siento algo por el como el primer dia que lo vi… pero tengo que hablar con el, pedirle que se alege o esto puede ocasionarme problemas y a hora puede que mi Corazon ya le pertenesca a otro.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno aqui tienen ya el noveno capitulo esta vez no tarde demasiado en actualizar**

**Ven a Bella ya le gusta Edward pero… hay una personita llamada Demetri que no pondra las cosas sencillas…**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a las nuevas chicas que se unieron a esta historia:**

**°isa28**

**°NirvanaRb**

**°LizzyDize**

**°°lis3011.- gracias por tu RR… espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado saludos :D**

**°°isa28.- bueno aqui no resuelvo tus dudas, ese capitulo sera un outtakes, asi lo tengo planeado pero te puedo adelantar que Carmen sera una de las solicitadas y es pore so que lo converti outtakes, porque Edward le contara toda la verdad a Carmen sobre lo ocurrido con Heidi… gracias portu RR saludos :D**

**°°azumii Cullen.- que bueno que te gusto, regrese con los ya que es importante para que sepan que a Edward no le sera facil esa operacion "conquistando a Bella" espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado gracias portu RR… saludos :D**

**°°Bany Cullen Masen.- bueno aqui no pudiste ver si acertaste con tu lista pero te dire que le atinaste a tres, te tengo noticias nuevas estoy trabajando en un Nuevo fic sera romance/drama y puede que ahi tus sueños con Jacob se agan realidad pero creo que primero me odiaras, lo estare publicando cuando termine una de mis dos historias que tengo hasta el momento, el fic se llamara "Caminos" distintos ya lo tengo muy adelantado ya estoy por terminarnarlo mi prima me dice que ya deveria publicarlo pero lo estoy pensando… Saludos :D**

**Tambien quiero agradecerle a esas lectoras silenciosas les mando un saludo :D**

**Bueno por hoy se cierra este capitulo les mando muchos besitos chititititititittos y un abrazo de oso Emmett**

**Neniita Cullen :D**


	10. La feria, Parque y Besos

**Los personages no son mios estos le pertenecen a Stefhenie Meyer...**

**yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos para hacerlos sufrir un poquito o un mucho ;)**

** ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Pov:Edward**

_**10.- Feria, Parque y…. Besos**_

-¿un parque de diversiones?- dijo sorprendida

-si, ¿no te agrada?- dije preocupado

-claro que si, siempre me a encantado- parecia niňa cuando lo dijo

-eso me contaron- dije en susurro

-¿que?- me miro dudosa

-no, nada ¿vamos?

Ella asintio, la tome de la mano, pense que se hiba a molestar hasta yo me sorprendi de mi atrevimiento, ella observo nuestras manos por un momento y sonrio hermosamente, mientras me daba un apreton.

-bien Bella ¿con cual comenzamos?- dije feliz

-empezemos con los pequeňos y terminemos con los grandes- dijo emocionada

Yo asenti y ella me llevo asi los juegos mas pequeňos como las tazas, el carrucel, los go kart, en fin todos aquellos con los que te diviertes, en vez de gritar cada dos segundos, asi estuvimos por mas de dos horas de un juego a otro, pero Bella parecia tener mas energia.

-bien Edward ya nos divertimos... es hora de gritar- dijo Bella mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la primera montaňa

-no quieres comer algo antes- dije mientras me frenaba, ella me miro

-¡nooo!... acaso tienes miedo- dijo divertida

-¡no!... solo me preocupo por tu salud- dije en mi defensa

-Edward no querras subirte a estos juegos despues de comer... amenos que planeas regresarlo todo- dijo con cara de asco

Negue y ella sonrio en victoria, y me jalo asia la primera atraccion y asi estuvimos por otra hora, por fin Bella dijo que tenia hambre y fuimos a uno de los locales de comida del parque de diversiones, Bella pidio una hamburguesa, papas y un refresco, yo pedi lo mismo nos entregaron nuestras bandejas y nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas.

-¿te vaz a comer todo eso?- le dije, me gustaba que comiera bien pero era raro ya que en la escuela no comia mucho, bueno tampoco el tiempo que nos daba la escuela era poco

-me estas diciendo gorda- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados pero habia diversion en sus ojos

-no... es que- no sabia que decir

-noes mi culpa que hayas tenido novias que solo comian una hoja de lechuga y luego la iban a vomitar... ami me gusta comer bien Jacob me enseňo alimentarme bien- dijo y luego mordio su hamburguesa para remarcar su punto

-me gustan las personas que comen y disfrutan su comida- dije y yo tambien mordi mi hamburguesa para marcar mi punto, ella sonrio

-bueno talvez deveria pedir unas donas haber si asi te gusto- dijo mientras tenia su mirada en otro lado y engullia una papa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo sus mejillas se tiňeron de rosa, bajo la mirada- lo siento

-Bella...- no sabia que decir, me habia sorprendido lo que dijo

-tranquilo Edward... soy una estupida, sera mejor que me valla- dijo mientras se levantaba, yo la tome del brazo

-no espera, sientate porfavor- ella suspiro en derrota y se sento, pero no me miro

-no me he humillado lo suficiente, como para que tu me humilles mas- dijo molesta mientras asia aun lado su bandeja y ponia su cabeza entre sus manos

-Bella... tu tambien me gustas, mas de lo que crees... pero me gustaria hablar contigo en otro lado, no aqui lleno de comida grasosa y nada saludable- dije mientras movia sus manos y asia que ella me mirara.

Bella se relajo y asintio, la obligue a que terminara su comida ella se negaba diciendo que a hora se sentia mas tonta.

Despues de una haburgesa, papas, refresco y una dona, Bella y yo decimos ir a los juegos de destresa queria ganar algo para ella, comenzamos con los dardos, Bella se gano una taza y yo un llavero... _fraude, _despues de varios juegos decidimos dejar al ultimo el juego de encestar, ya que ahi habian varios peluches, Bella decia que le faltaba un Speedy Gonzales asu coleccion de los Looney toons, que sus amigos la hacian crecer cada aňo, eran cinco de cinco para poder llevarse el peluche de su eleccion, Bella solo encesto tres de cinco y se gano unas orejas de Mickey Mouse, yo ya iba en mi cuarta encestada.

-Bien Edward, solo te falta uno y el Speedy sera mio... digo tuyo- dijo divertida

-ja, claro que tal si quiero un Porky- la rete

-bueno en ese caso seras el peor amigo y prospecto de novio que he tenido- perdi todo cuando dijo... novio

-¿¡novio!?- dije no sabia si llorar o incarme y dar gracias

-quieres hablar de eso a horita que estamos rodeados de peluches de felfa y estas a punto de ganar un Speedy- dijo divertida

-bueno...- iba a responderle pero ella beso mi mejilla

-vamos campeon tu puedes- dijo sonriente

Sonrei, era tan facil estar con ella, lanze el balon y... entro en la red, Bella brico feliz a mis brazos, despues de molestarla un poco mas sobre que iba a pedir un Porky y la encargada nos viera divertida, pedi el Speedy para ella, se lo entregue y ella lo abrazo, se quito las orejas de Mickey y me las coloco, yo me rei pero me las quite y ella me miro mal

-no, chica Mouse a ti sete ven mejor- dije mientras se las volvia a colocar- estas lista para irte aun nos falta una parada

-mmm...- dijo mientras pensaba- tengo una taza, una playera, una gorra, unas orejas y un Speedy... si estoy lista para irme

Sonrei por su cara de niňa, y la jale a mis brazos, asi estuvimos por lo que podria parecer, segundos, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses o hasta aňos.

La separe un poco de mi y tome su mano, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, tomados de las manos, podriamos parecer novios asimple vista y eso me agradaba mas que nada, la ayude a subir al volvo, y comense a conducir asia Central Parck y entonces hablariamos.

-¿Central Parck?- dijo

-si, no te agradaria caminar un rato- dije un poco nervioso

-claro vamos- y con esto salio del auto

Yo la alcanze y volvi a tomar su mano, caminamos por un momento y entonces Bella empezo andar mas rapido y yo la segui a su ritmo y se detubo frente a la banca donde me espero ayer

-¿que pasa Bella?- dije preocupado

-prometes no burlarte de mi- me dijo apenada

-no dime- le dije

-esta banca, es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo el contorno que la rodea, la vista y... hasta podria decirte que la paz que hay aqui- dijo mientras se sento

Me sente a su lado y era cierto, alos costados tenia dos arboles grandes y frondosos y que sus ramas te daban sombra, a nuestras espaldas habia un pequeňo prado lleno de flores de varios colores, me encantaria sentarme enmedio de ese prado con Bella en mi regazo y abrazados pero no creo que este permitido y no me gustaria tener problemas con la policia y con el papa de Bella... y bueno la vista era grandiosa con el lago y los arboles y apesar de los edificios el sol se escondia entre estos y la vista era hermosa.

-tienes razon este lugar es especial- le dije mientras tomaba su mano- pero a hora tienes que compartirlo conmigo

-esta bien, tu me diste un Speedy y yo te comparto mi lugar favorito- dijo sonriente

-Bella...- no savia como comenzar, suspire y la mire a los ojos- mi corazon fue daňado hace tiempo, pero no hablare de eso porque mis padres me enseňaron a respetar a las mujeres y ella ya no puede defenderse, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que si volviera a entregar mi corazon- suspire aqui vamos- me gustaria entregartelo a ti, Bello solo se que te quiero y se que nos conocemos por poco tiempo pero yo no necesito mas tiempo para saver lo que siento porti, se que te gusto conciente o inconcientemente me lo dijiste, tampoco necesito mucho tiempo para saber que te quiero a mi lado nose que pasara en un futuro pero si se que te quiero en mi presente, tengamos citas para conocernos y dejemos que el tiempo decida si debemos estar juntos

-Edward yo no necesito tiempo para saber que me gustas mas de lo que nunca pense, pero entiendo tu punto, vamos despasio ya que hay muchas cosas en juego como nuestra amistad y si tienes razon nos conocemos por poco tiempo y si me gustaria salir contigo y conocerte mejor- dijo sonriente

-Bella... ¿puedo besarte?- le pregunte nervioso

-Edward si no lo haces tu lo are yo... y eso seria vergonzoso para ti, si todos supieran que la chica iso el primer movimiento- dijo divertida

Yo sonrei, acune su rostro entre mis manos y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio fue un beso suave sin querer profundisarlo, pero Bella cuidadosamente dejo que la punta de su lengua tocara mi labio entonces empese a profundisar el beso, nuestros labios se movian sincronizadamente, nuestros labios eran como dos perfectas piezas de puzzel, sus labios eran suaves y queria besarla por siempre pero nuestras necesidades humanas se isieron presentes, me separe de ella por un momento sus labios estaban rosados y mas carnosos, queria besarla de nuevo pero solo le di un casto beso y la atraje a mis brazos, esto sin duda no era una declaracion de amor... pero al sentir sus labios sobre los mios fue la cosa mas asombrosa, sabia que me estaba enamorando de Isabella Swan y que pronto le podria declarar mi amor y pedirle que sea mi novia oficialmente.

Bella y yo estuvimos abrazados y besandonos por un rato, me estaba volviendo adicto asus besos y abrazos, en este momento era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, Bella se alego un poco de mi y vio su reloj

-Edward ya es tarde deveriamos irnos- dijo triste

Yo la abraze y empeze a besar desde la curva de su cuello, sus mejillas, hasta la comisura de su boca para terminar con sus labios una vez mas, y asi estubimos por otra media hora, Bella se separo de mi.

-Edward es encerio, tenemos que irnos me gustaria quedar asi por mas tiempo, pero Jacob y Charlie estaran como locos si no llego a la hora acordada...- suspiro- aveces es tan dificil se la unica hija e hermana menor- dijo sonriente

-tienes razon, quiero que te dejen salir mas seguido conmigo y si no te llevo a casa puede que Jacob se ponga pesado- le sonrei

Tome su mano y empezamos a caminar donde se encontraba el auto, subimos al volvo y comenze a conducir asi casa de Bella, ibamos en un agradable silencio, conduci por un largo rato, no queriendo que este dia terminara.

Llegamos al porton de su casa, el guardia nos dejo pasar

-bueno Bella ya estas sana y salva en tu casa- le dije

-gracias Edward, me diverti mucho encerio- dijo, y me beso castamente en los labios- nos vemos maňana... recuerda que yo paso porti

-claro... ¿traeras el camaro?- dije divertido

-creo que el camaro te gusta mas que yo- dijo con un tono finjido de dolor

- bueno hay un empate... pero al camaro no puedo besarlo- dije y la bese castamente

-muy listo Cullen talvez no deberia permitir que me besaras otra vez, y talvez te deje que beses al camaro -dijo con diversion en sus ojos

-no- beso- creo- beso- que- beso- sienta- beso- igual-beso- besarlo- beso- que- beso- a ti, tus labios son tibios y sensuales si puediera los besaria todo el dia- le dije y entonces la bese como esta tarde en el parke, como nuestro primer beso ella se separo para tomar aire

-asta maňana Edward- y con esto salio del auto

Arranque el auto y ella se despidio con la mano y con una hermosa sonrisa, conduci a mi casa con una estupida sonrisa. Estacione mi auto y fui directo a mi habitacion en el camino me encontre a Esme y Carlisle, los salude y pude ver que Esme me veia diferente, con alegria y ternura, subi a mi habitacion prendi mi ipod y puse la musica baja, Alice entro a mi habitacion con Cedric entre sus brazos.

-Bien eddi aqui esta Cedric, sano y asalvo- dijo mientras me lo entregaba

-debo preguntar que isiste todo el dia con Cedric- dije mientras lo revisaba

-al menos no fue violado ninguno de los derechos de los animales... _creo_- dijo esto ultimo en susurro y yo hice como si no la hubiera oido... _alguna vez sabre lo que paso este dia._

Platique con Alice un poco de la cita guarde algunas de las cosas para mi, no estaba seguro hasta que punto Bella queria, que supieran lo sucedido, era cierto no saviamos cuan lejos llegaria esto que sentimos y si esto no funcionaba no savia cuanto daňaria al grupo, porque tal vez Bella o yo no nos sentiriamos comodos y eso ocasionaria que talvez el grupo se separara, trate de alejar esos pensamientos y platique un rato mas con Alice, ella se despidio acomode a Cedric en su camita, me di una ducha rapida, me puse la parte baja de mi pijama, tome mi toalla me fui a sentar a mi sillon y empese a secar mi cabello en eso sono mi telefono avisandome que tenia un mensaje me levante y lo tome de la mesita de noche me sente en mi cama y avente la toalla abri el mensaje y era de Bella, no pude evitar sonreir

_**Buenas noches Edward y una vez mas gracias por este dia me la pase muy bien... ha y gracias por avisarme que ya estabas en tu casa si no fuera por Alice seguiria preocupada por ti. Bella**_

Cierto, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos pensando en ella.

_**Lo siento... me perdonarias si te prometo ganarme otro Speedy o un Porky para ti. Edward**_

Espere por unos minutos y su respuesta llego

_**Esta bien... pero seria mejor un Coyote, hoy me di cuenta que me hace falta uno ;)**_

_**Bella**_

Sonrei ante su mensaje y le respondi

_**Esta bien dulce Bella sera lo que tu quieras, a hora descansa ya que tienes que madrugar para pasar pormi Buenas Noches que sueňes conmigo mientras yo sueňo con tus dulces labios. Edward**_

Deje mi telefono en la mesita y pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando volvio a sonar

_**Dulces sueňos Edward... creo que yo soňare contigo. Bella**_

Sonrei, y me acomode en mi cama sin duda hoy fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien que les parecio el capitulo Edward y Bella ya dieron un gran paso… una cosa tranquias no tendra mucho drama su relacion esta historia es de humor y romance, luego les regalare un fic con mucho drama. Pero eso no quiere decir que sucederan cosas con estos dos.**

**Quiero agradecer:**

**°tefi98**

**°Puli98**

**°phoenix1993**

**°°casiepl.- jajaja si yo igual soy team Edward, que bueno que te guste la historia gracias portu RR.. saludos ;)**

**°°lis3011.- jaja que bueno que te gusto Jacoba mmm… cuando lo escribi me gustaba pronunciarlo como se lee, pero mi prima lo pronuncia jeicoba asi como lo lees ¿cual te gusta mas?... saluditos n.n**

**°°imsrcc.- gracias me alegra que te guste… bueno no te ise esperar mucho aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo… ami me gusto cmo qedo espero que ati igual… un saludo :D**

**°°eddieIlove.- yo igual pero Bella, al principio nunca estuvo interesada en Edward sino en demetri y este no le es indiferente Bella, pero Bella se dara cuenta que no todo es lo que parece… muchos saludos (n.n)/**

**°°azumii Cullen.- tienes razon Bella se dara cuenta de quien es Demetri… pero tardara un poco y esto provocara que ´por fin Edward le diga todo a bella sobre Heidi… un saludo (o-o)/**

**°°Banny Cullen Masen.- ja no la histoia de ojos soñadores no es mi yo solo tengo dos esta y otra que se llama "donde estan los Cullen" en la tercera historia que publicare al finalizar una de mis dos historias talvez te complasca aun esta en proceso, y si puedes hacerle lo que quieras a Demetri y Tanya jajaja… un saludito (o-o)**

**Tambien quiero agradecerle a esas lectoras silenciosas muchas gracias por apoyar este fic. Bueno esto se acabo por hoy nos estamos leyendo pronto les mando un beso chiquititititititito y un abrazo de oso Emmett**

**Neniita Cullen.**


	11. Heidi vs Bella

**Los Personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer...**

**yo solo juego un rato con ellos... ;D**

* * *

_**11.-**__** Heidi vs Bella**_

Edward estaba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo sucedido el dia de ayer, los besos, los abrazos las castas caricias, no savia que sentimiento vivia en este momento en el ¿felicidad? ¿nervios? ¿miedo? no encontraba el nombre a eso... o talvez si sabia cual es el nombre ¿Amor? ¿pero? eso podia ser posible, nunca habia sentido algo asi ni siquiera con Heidi.

Si Heidi fue su primera ilucion, su primer beso, su primera vez... pero tambien con ella experimento por primera vez desilucion, engaňo, humillacion y tambien la primera vez que alguien jugo con el.

Pero hay algo que Heidi no tubo de el fue el amor verdadero y un Te Amo.

Aunque el estaba seguro de que la queria nunca se sintio seguro y listo de decirle esa palabra de echo solo lo penso una vez en el aňo de relacion que estuvieron juntos, pero el tema nunca volvio a su mente.

Edward sabe que apesar de todo Heidi siempre estaria en su pasado, pero solo eso un pasado que con dia a dia va dejando atras junto con el fantasma de Heidi.

Pero a hora sabia que queria a Bella en su presente y... talvez en su futuro.

Se dio la vuelta en su cama y miro su reloj de la mesita de noche 5:30am, suspiro aun era muy temprano y no se sentia cansado.

Derrepente otro sentimento lo inundo "la idiotez" se pregunto si esa era una palabra, pero asi se sentia en este momento ¿porque rayos no le pidio a Bella ser su novia? algo en su corazon le dice que le hubiera dicho que "Si" pero una vocesita en su cabeza le decia que si esto no funcionaba podria perder a una gran amiga y no queria volver pasar lo mismo que paso con Heidi.

Pero Bella era tan distinta a Heidi de tantas maneras, Heidi tenia los ojos azules frios he inexprecivos, Bella tenia esas hermosos ojos color chocolatr derretido, alegres, con brillo y que si los veias por dos segundos sentias que con ellos, ella podia ver tu alma.

Heidi la princesa Falivene de Familia Italiana

Bella la princesa Swan de Familia Americana

Ninguna tenia que nada que envidiarse la una a la otra, las dos de familia acomodada, las dos Bellas a su manera, pero derrepente un recuerdo llego a la memoria de Edward.

_"Estaban el y Heidi sentados en su mesa de la cafeteria junto con sus compaňeroa del equipo de futbol americano y algunas porritas de la escuadra de Heidi, recorrio su mirada por la cafeteria y vio la mesa de sus hermanos y amigos, apesar de que Emmett y Jasper formaran parte del equipo, ellos estaban en una mesa aparte junto con Rosalie y Alice que ellas preferian sentarse lejos de Heidi y su sequito como decia Alice, no las soportaban, Rosalie y Alice con la unica que se llevaban bien era con Tania. Edward miro esa mesa con envidia estaban sonriendo y haciendo bromas deceaba estar con ellos, compartiendo bromas y platicando algo interesante, en la mesa donde el estaba sentado solo se oian los temas de por que la uňas deben ser largas y firmes o la proxima fiesta en casa de alguien._

_Miro a Heidi que no habia dicho nada todo el rato que llevaban sentados, su mirada estaba ausente y fija en algo, Edward se hacerco para darle un beso y llamar su atencion, pero ella se alejo pero nunca quito la mirada de su objetivo._

_-no Edward te he dicho mil veces que odio que me beses cuando traigo brillo, lo arruinas y arruinas mi imagen- dijo molesta, Edward rodo los ojos esto era siempre lo mismo no importaba lo mucho que quisiera besarla ella siempre lo alejaba_

_-te lo puedes volver a poner, siempre estas bella con brillo o sin el- Edward preferia que no usara esa cosa en la boca, no le gustaba como se sentia en sus labios cuando Heidi se dignaba a besarlo_

_-hug, Edward porque no comprendes, prefiero verme siempre perfecta a estarte besando, entiendelo no quiero besarte- dijo como si estuviera cansada de dar siempre el mismo discurso, Edward solo suspiro pesadamente y se preguntaba por que lo trataba asi, el siempre le daba lo que ella queria_

_-esta bien Heidi no te besare si no quieres pero dime que tiene toda tu atencion el dia de hoy_

_-ves a esa tipa de ahi- iso un movimiento con la cabeza- su nombre es Isabella Swan- dijo el nombre como si se tratara de algo malo_

_Edward dirigio la mirada asia donde ella le seňalo y vio a una chica un poco mas alta que su hermana, piel cremosa, vestida casualmente, estaba sentada en una mesa junto con cuatro personas mas, reconocio a Eleazar Denali primo de sus amiga Tania, todos estaba sonrientes y estaban ajenos de que habian llamado la atencion de Edward y Heidi._

_Edward se preguntaba que tenia esa tal Isabella para que Heidi estuviera tan atenta a ella_

_-si la veo pero que sucede con ella- dijo un Edward confundido_

_-la envidio... ella tiene muchas cosas que yo no, pero sobre todo es dueňa de algo que yo he querido incluso antes de que ella apereciera, ise de todo para merecerme un poquito de lo que ella tiene, pero no nada servia y ella solo aparece y ya lo tiene por completo ¿porque?... pero yo are lo que sea porque eso no le pertenesca completamente, se que ella lo quiere pero yo siempre estare enmedio- dijo friamente al igual que sus ojos azules._

_Edward parpadeo varias veces no entendia ni una palabra de lo que decia Heidi _

_-pero que le puedes envidiar Heidi, tienes lo que muchas chicas decean, tus papas te cumplen cada uno de tus caprichos- para Edward esas eran cosas banales pero sabia que a Heidi le importaban- y me tienes ami- dijo dulcemente y besando su mejilla para evitar de nuevo el discurso del brillo, el esperaba que le sonriera dulcemente o por lo menos reaccionara a su jesto pero para Heidi el gesto no fue nada ella solo pensaba ¿porque Isabella? y no YO_

_Heidi sonrio tristemente -si eso te hace sentir especial, nos vemos luego - y con esto Heidi se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cafeteria dejando a un Edward confundido"_

Edward se inquieto con este recuerdo, nunca entendio lo que Heidi le podia envidiar a Isabella... pero a hora que cononia a Bella lo entendio todo, pero algo en su cabeza le decia que algo esta pasando de todo lo que dijo Heidi ese dia pero ¿que?

Apesar de todo lo que iso Heidi, Edward no podia evitar sentir tristesa por ella, talvez si sus papas hubieran estado para ella, Heidi no hubiera sido quien era, Edward muchas veces sintio pena por Heidi, el pensaba que talvez le hacia falta sentir el calor de una familia, por eso el cada vez que podia la invitaba a una comida familiar pero Heidi siempre le respondia lo mismo.

_"-Basta Edward, eso de jugar a la casita noes lo mio... mejor deja de jugar a la casita feliz y vamos a una fiesta y pasemosla bien juntos- decia esto ultimo sensualmente- o prefieres una tonta comida a estar conmigo- se alejo mirandolo calculadoramente"_

Y Edward como el ciego que era la seguia perdiendose, celebraciones, cumplaňos o simplemente una comida agradable, siguiendola a fiestas donde ella siempre terminaba dejandolo solo y apareciendo horas despues, bebida, drogada y con una mirada cada vez mas fria, Edward siempre se culpaba por el estado en el que Heidi aparecia, el siempre se culpo, hasta que tiempo despues supo que el nunca fue culpable de los actos de Heidi, sino de Demetri.

Bella era todo lo contrario a Heidi, lo tenia todo papas preocupados por ella, amigos y rayos lo tenia a el, que ella decida el titulo que quiera un amigo o su novio.

Despues de pensar un rato mas, decidio que no importaba nada dejaria que las cosas siguieran su cause y si Bella aceptaba ser su novia el seria malditamente feliz pero si Bella solo prefiere ser su amiga bueno el tendria que amarla por los dos... otra vez la palabra Amor ¿pero podia ya estar enamorado de ella? era muy pronto ¿no?

.

.

.

-Buenos dias mama- dijo feliz

-Edward, hoy te despertaste temprano incluso antes que Alice- dijo Esme sonriente, no pudo esconder su sorpresa, desde lo ocurrido con Heidi, Edward no dormia bien y eso ocasionaba que Edward despertara siempre enojado, pero hoy habia algo distinto en el y eso la tenia feliz

-si descanse muy bien- dijo mientras toma haciento en la isla de la cocina y tomaba una toztada con mermelada

-aun es temprano, voy ir a darle los buenos dias a tu papa- dijo Esme levantanto las cejas sujestivamente.

Edward casi se atraganta con la toztada

-¡mama! por dios estoy comiendo

-que Edward como crees que ustedes llegaron al mundo, no me diras que lo trajeron los marcianos- dijo Esme divertiva

- bueno yo estaba contento pensando que solo lo hicieron una vez, para traernos al mundo... pero sabes que tu teoria me gusta mas eso explicaria la locura de Alice o es eso o Alice se fuma algo- no mi teoria me gusta mas Alice se fuma algo

-eres tan tierno, pero voy a ver a tu padre para que desayunes bien, dios no quiera que te enfermes del estomago por saber que tus padres se aman- dijo divertida

-¡mama!

-ya, ya me voy- iba diciendo esto mientras salia de la cocina- voy a ver si tu padre quiere hacer contacto extraterrestre- dijo esto ultimo en susurro, pero Edward lo escucho y casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomando

-por dios- susurro

Trato de seguir desayunando, para evitar pensar en sus padres y sus actividades, lo que el no sabia es que Esme le estaba platicando todo lo sucedido a Carlisle y se estaban riendo de su hijo, claro que ellos tenian una vida sexual pero siempre respetaban que sus hijos estuvieran en casa, pero ellos no tenian que saberlo si se podian divertir un rato con el sufrimiento de sus hijos.

Emmett iso acto de presencensia en la cocina y cuando vio a un Edward distraido en su pensamientos una sonrisa maligna aparecio en su rostro.

-¡EDDI! muy buenos dias- dijo sonriente

-si buen dia Emmy- dijo Edward divertido

Emmett iso un gesto esto no estaba saliendo como queria

-bueno Ed y ¿que tal tu cita de ayer con Bellita?- dijo sonriente

-bien- ¡ja! mejor que bien pero tu no sabras eso

-solo bien... me decepcionas yo pense que ibas a decir exelente despues de que casi te tragas a Bellita- dijo sonriente

Edward casi vuelve a escupir su jugo, esta familia tenia problemas en soltar cosas en momentos equivocados

-¿¡Que!?- no entendia

-bueno esque... ayer ¿donde esta Cedric?

-en mi habitacion durmiendo- creo que era el primer perro en el mundo que nose levantaba con el sol, apesar de que Esward habia echo ruido mientras se arreglaba, el solo se movia un poco y seguia durmiendo- bueno vas a continuar o no

-ayer Cedric estaba muy inquieto, Alice penso que era porque extraňaba el jardin de Bella, y aqui no tenemos jardin apenas si el arbol de aqui afuera, entonces a Alice se le ocurrior hacer un picnic en Central Parck estuvimos un buen rato aya entonces... a... al ves el perrito con el que siempre juega Cedric ese el de la capita roja- Edward acintio sospechosamente sabia que Emmett tenia una historia de tras de su vomito verbal asi que no lo interrumpio- bueno pues al perrito de Cedric se le ocurrio perderse, Alice no lo vio venir y derrepente desaparecio y bueno sabemos lo importante que Ce... digo el perrito es importante para Ced, asi que nos divimos Rosy y Jas, Ali y yo bueno buscamos por todo central parck en entonces a Alice se le ocurrio que tal vez al perrito de Cedric se le ocurrio nadar y fuimos hacia el lago empesamos a caminar cuando WOW ahi estabas tu besandote NO yo diria comiendote a Bella

Edward trato de mantener un rostro senero y esperar que Emmett terminara su historia, pero sentia que las mejillas empezaban a calentarse, pero Emmett ya no dijo nada y empezo a comer waffles

-¿y eso es todo?- dijo Edward, el sospechava que no terminaria de oir el final de eso

-si- dijo Emmett con la boca llena

-eso es asqueroso Emmett- dijo disgustado

-y tu eres una una princesa- dijo divertido

- bueno aver si entendi a Cedric se le perdio un juguete y ustedes casi montaron un escuadron de rastreo por un peluche- dijo Edward el sabia que habia algo

-huhuu- dijo Emmett con la boca llena

-no sera que el que se perdio fu Cedric

-uh-uh- nego

-debo creerte

-uh-hu- acintio

-esta bien, te creere si no andas contando lo que viste- era un trato justo si Cedric se hubiera perdido el sabia que tendria que tratar con la ira de Bella

-demasiado tarde hermanito, Jasper y Rosalie lo saben y conociendo a Alice es cuestion de tiempo que Carmen, Angela, Ben y Eleazar lo sepan... si no es que lo saben ya

Maldita sea, si eso era solo cuestion de tiempo, ami no me importa al contrario yo estaria feliz de contarlo y lo gritaria desde el edificio mas alto, si no supiera que Bella podria molestarse

-¿cual es el problema? Bella ya es tu novia ¿no?

-no- dijo Edward mas para el, pero Emmett lo oyo

-¡No! no son novios y aun asi se besan- dijo divertido- pff y luegon dicen que el bobo soy yo

-si bueno eso no te hace mas inteligente, o que tu nunca te besaste con una amiga

-claro que No, cuando bese a Rosy por primera vez fue cuando acepto ser mi novia, a hora que te acuerdas cuando teniamos seis aňo y fuimos a la fiesta de esa niňa con trensas lentes y pecosa

-si su nombre era Kachiri... ¿quien se llama Kachiri?

-no lose sus padres eran algo asi como hipis siempre volando, yo creeo que ellos andaban bien fumados cuando decidieron el nombre de su hija, te acuerdas que siempre andaban descalsos y vestidos de bambu o nose que ridicules vestian

-creo que ni se baňaban

-siii, bueno recuerdas que su mama dijo que seria lindo que tu y su hija algun dia fueran novios, y mi mama sonrio feliz entonces su mama de lo fumada que estaba dijo que porque no le dabas un besito y tu saliste corriendo comi nena gritando "piojos, piojos Alice me dijo que las niňas tenian piojos" y yo tube que darle su beso

-no sali gritando como nena, solo no queria besarla y que tiene que ver esto con Bella

-si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero lo que quiero decir nadie besa a una amiga, amenos que sean amigos con derecho es eso Edward, a Bella le parece bien eso

Edward queria golpear a su hermano como se atrevia insinuar que irrespetaria asi a Bella

-No Emmett y te agradeceria que evitaras decir eso de Bella tu no entiendes

-entonces iluminame romeo, que yo veo una cosa y tus acciones me demuestran otras

-no entiendo que quieres decir- Edward entendia lo que queria decir Emmett o almenos eso pretendia

-me decepcionas Romeo, eres lento, la quieres te quiere es tan dificil ver

Sus palabras calentaron el pecho de Edward, y queria salir corriendo y preguntarselo directamente a Bella

-no lose Emmett es muy pronto- despues de todo Edward no terminaba de dejar sus fantasmas atras

-para cada uno es distinto yo supe que estaba enamorado de mi Rosi a los dos minutos que hablamos de autos, se que estas asustado, por lo que sucedio y te cuesta creer, pero se que Bella es distinta y talvez si no lo intentas te puedes arrepentir ¿cual es tu miedo?

Edward parpadeo un par de veces, era raro oir hablar asi a Emmett

-nose Emmett estube pensando eso bastante rato pero siempre llego a lo mismo es muy pronto, Heidi es el mejor ejemplo de no haberme tomado las cosas con calma y Tania ella era una gran amiga pero todo se arruino cuando la hice mi novia no quiero arruinar esto con Bella

-bueno hermanito tus elecciones nunca fueron las mejores y a hora esta Bella, yo ya la amo platonicamente es como esa hermanita que siempre quise

-y ¿Alice? ella que es tu prima- dijo burlon

-no, bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero Alice esta loca y siempre haciendo sus cosas independientemente y Bella es tierna y es facil de querer y ciento la necesidad de protegerla... incluso de ti

-bueno es me hace sentir mejor- dijo con sarcasmo- pero se a lo que te refieres gracias a dios yo no la quiero como hermana

-¡ja! lo admitiste la quieres

-Emmett no...

-nada Edward, no lo entiendes ella es como la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas, a Rosalie le agrada y sabes que es dificil que a Rosy le agrade alguien, creo que ni siquiera Jasper le agrada y eso que es su hermano- los dos comenzaron a reir, era cierto que Rosalie odiaba a mas de la mitad de la jente que los rodeaba- Jasper se siente comoda con ella, platican como dos par de amigos que tienen aňos en conocerse y tambien ya la ve como una hermana y Alice ella tiene una nueva barbie con que jugar la Barbie Bella ¿nose como no lo vez?

-Emmett, Bella y yo decidimos ir despacio por el bien de nosotros y ustedes

-¿nosotros? aun que lo de ustedes no funcione Bella ya es parte de nuestro grupo al igual que tu del grupo de Bella, que no lo vez Bella no solo trajo que sonrieras como idiota, tambien trajo a Carmen, Angela, Ben y Eleazar que son geniales

-Emmett... entiendeme- me estaba quedando sin argumentos

-Edward... no puedo hacer nada contigo si no quieres ver lo que sientes... solo espero que cuando despiertes nose te compliquen las cosas

-bueno a hora si podrian llamarnos Edwarda y Emmitta

-¿soy una chica linda?- dijo Emmett batiendo sus pestaňas

.

.

.

-maldita sea como si nunca hubieran visto un auto- dijo Bella molesta

-bueno si an visto autos pero no uno como el tuyo Bella que esperabas- dijo Edward divertido, salieron del auto y comensaron a caminar asi el edificio principal de la escuela, Bella miro al estacionamiento y vio que su auto estaba rodeado de alumnos, gimio.

-que tienen los chicos con los autos- murmuro

Edward la oyo y empezo a reir

-¿que es tan divertido? - dijo Bella fulminandolo con la mirada

-tu enojo es lindo y tierno, tranquila no le pasara nada a tu auto

-solo espero que no lo baben o tu tendras que limpiarlo- toma esa Cullen por burlarte de mi

-pero yo porque- Edward iso un puchero

-por burlarte de mi y si no lo haces tendras que irte caminando a casa y no te dejare manejarlo- y con esto Bella camino a su clase

-¡eso no es justo Swan!- le grito Edward, ella solo se giro y le sonrio

-¡nunca nadie te dijo que la vida no es justa! nos vemos... sexy Cullen

Y con esto Isabella salio corriendo dejando a un Edward boqui habierto, el se fue sonriente a su primer periodo de clases.

Edward llego a la cafeteria y ya todos lo estaban esperando, Bella le entrego su bandeja de comida

-toma una ofrenda de paz... y tambien para que limpiez mi auto sali a verlo y lo han profanado tiene marca de besos y estoy seguro que lo lamieron- dijo Bella con asco

Todos en la mesa estaba se estaban riendo de la cara de Bella

-eso es cierto yo la acompaňe estoy segura que ya hay fotos de varios estudiantes posando frente su auto- dijo Rosalie

Todos reian y Bella solo hacia pucheros, Edward queria tomar sus labios entre sus dedos y besarlos, pero prefirio reirse de ella, ella lo vio y lo fulmino con la mirada

-bien Edward yo que tu no reiria tanto ya que tu lo limpiaras y si sigues asi te obligare a limpiarlo con tu polera

Todos se rieron de la cara de Edward, pero Carmen apesar de la divercion en la mesa ella no sabia si contarle a Bella de lo que se entero esta maňana, pero Bella ya lo sabia de echo cada uno de los que estaban en la mesa, Tania y Demetri habian terminado.

Aun que no lo crean Tania solo buscaba la amistad de Edward o simplemente su perdon, aun que no estaba segura si podria contarle todo lo que habia echo, para ayudar a Heidi y Demetri, habia sido una idiota al dejarse manipular por Heidi, pero ella le ofrecia lo que siempre habia querido desde que lo conocio hace 7 aňos, cuando eran niňos y se conocieron en la primaria ella solo habia querido a Edward.

Demetri solo queria a Bella para el como tenia que ser desde un principio y a hora no habia nada que se lo evitara, Heidi ya no existia.

-Bella podemos hablar-

si la persona que alguna vez estubo en los sueňos de Bella

Y la peor pesadilla de Edward

Demetri.

* * *

_**Hola chicas perdon por la tardansa pero como ya le dije algunas por correo, estube enferma y tube que resolver unas guias de estudio.**_

_**Y el tiempo se me fue de las manos.**_

_**Aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les ayan gustado.**_

_**Les mando muchos besitos chiquitititititos y un abrazo de oso Emmett**_

_**nenita cullen xoxo**_


	12. Las verdades ¿comienzan?

**Los Personajes no son mios ellos le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Yo solo juego con ellos un rato para hacerlos sufrir un poco o un mucho :D**

* * *

_**12 .-Las verdades ¿comienzan?**_

-Bella puedo hablar contigo

Bella vio a Demetri, ella no savia que hacer una parte de ella queria hablar con el y terminar contodo, ella ya estaba cansada de los mensajes y llamadas que recibia de el diariamente y siempre era lo mismo aun que ella no le contestaba las llamadas, pero el se encargaba de dejarle un mensaje en su buzon de voz, junto con un texto y siempre terminaba con lo mismo.

_¿ya eres novia de Cullen?_

_Cuidate de Cullen_

_el noes lo que parece_

_Cullen no te conviene_

Pero habia otros donde ella cerraba los ojos tratando de evitar el dolor que estos le produccian.

_Bella el nunca te querra... el solo a querido a una persona_

_Bella te gustaria estar bajo la sombra de un fantasma... _

_Bella tu no eres Heidi, Cullen la amaba o la ama_

_Heidi era y sera el amor de su vida_

Otro que le molestaba y a la vez deceaba oir esas palabras de otra persona.

_Te amo Bella, esque no lo vez_

Casi siempre eran esos sus mensajes, pero habia uno que repetia una y otra vez

_Ya te conto Edward como y porque murio Heidi y porque nunca la ayudo_

Pero otra parte de ella no queria hablar con el por ella y por Edward, miro a Edward pero este encontro mas interesante su comida, miro a los demas todos tenian el ceňo arrugado, por diferentes cosas, miro a Alice y Carmen ellas sabian de la citucion al igual que Rosalie y Angela.

Alice, Rosalie y Carmen, le decian a Bella que tenia que hablar con Demetri y exigirle que dejara de acosarla o sus amigos conocerian la rodilla de cada una de ellas.

Angela solo le decia que hablara con el, que la vilencia no era necesaria, su amiga aveces era tan dulce, muchas veces los hombres no entendian por las buenas y teniamos que enseňarles por las malas.

-esta bien Demetri vamos- dijo no muy segura

Bella se levanto de la mesa y camino a la salida de la cafeteria, seguida de un Demetri que sonreia descaradamente, y dejando a un Edward confundido, el sabia que no podia decir nada ya que Bella no le pertenecia.

.

.

.

-Bien Demetri ya estamos aqui habla

Bella y Demetri se encontraban en una de las bancas que se estaban en uno de los jardines de la escuela, los jardines de la escuela eran bonitos, pero nada que ver con su jardin o la vista de Central Park, esa vista que siempre ha amado

y ahora mas desde que compartio esa vista con Edward, ella suspiro, ella deceaba estar sentada en esa banca con otra persona y platicar con el de lo que fuera, pero solo era un sueňo y un molesto ruido solo le recordo que eso solo era un simple anelo.

-Bella... termine a Tanya porti- la miro feliz

Bella solo lo miro, ¿que esperaba Demetri?

-no dices nada- dijo Demetri

-que quieres que diga- dijo en modo coloquial

-nose Bella que estas feliz que porfin estaremos juntos- dijo confundido

-por favor Demetri, calma tu ego pense que te habia quedado claro, que tu y yo ya no existia... mejor dicho nunca existio- dijo Bella exasperada

-Bella...- estaba diciendo Demetri pero Bella lo interrumpio

-No Demetri, esto tiene que terminar... admito que si siempre hubo una ilucion porque tu y yo fueramos mas... que amigos, que pudieramos ser novios.

Bella se sintio vergonzada por decir esto, pero ella siempre penso que lo queria, ella siempre guardaba la ilucion de oir las palabras _"Bella Te Amo... ¿quieres ser mi novia" _pero era solo eso un sueňo y cuando Bella le decia que ella deceaba ser mas que una amiga para el, el siempre le decia que este no era el momento, que sus padres le pedian que lo primero siempre fueran sus estudios que si en verdad lo queria ella sabria esperar, eso fue su vida el primer aňo de prepa, despues en segundo aňo el desaparecio, la razon oficial fue que se fue de viaje, pero su hermana Jane siempre le decia a Bella que eso era mentira y que lo que en verdad estaba pasando es que el estaba atendiendo sus actos y sus irresponsabilidades.

-maldita sea Bella quieres que me arrollide- dijo un Demetri molesto

-claro que no, lo que quiero es que dejes de acosarme y continues con tu vida... que yo ya lo estoy haciendo- dijo tranquila

Los dos se miraron y nadie dijo nada por lo que parecio horas, Bella queria regresar a la cafeteria y decirle a Edward...

-¡Claro! es por Cullen ¿verdad?- dijo Demetri interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba de la banca

-¡SI! es por el ¡contento! -dijo Bella igual levantandose

-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo... te has puesto a pensar porque Heidi murio ¿se lo has preguntado?- dijo friamente

-no... por que no me interesa eso es su pasado y... yo soy su presente- dijo seňalandose

.ja por favor Bella... el mato a Heidi asi que tu no podras ser su presente y mucho menos su futuro- dijo amargamente

Bella habrio la boca sorprendida, no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo

-no te creo... es una acusacion muy fuerte Demetri, mejor cuida tus palabras eso podria meterte en problemas- dijo cada vez mas molesta

-esta bien Bella talvez exagere... pero el tubo mucho que ver con eso, Heidi era una maldita drogadicta, si nose estaba drogando, estaba alcolisada- dijo burlamente

-esos no son argumentos, ni palabras que culpen a Edward y si asi fuera ella sola tomo sus deciciones Demetri- dijo firmente

-no seas idiota Bella y si asi fuera, porque Heidi siempre aparecia con un nuevo moreton por el cuerpo por "amor"- dijo friamente pero en sus ojos habia ¿burla?

A Bella le llego el recuerdo de Heidi y ella en el Baňo, y un Edward consumido por la triztesa afuera del baňo esperando por una Heidi drogada.

-vamos Bella se que tu la viste una vez- dijo Demetri

-¿tu como sabes todo eso Demetri?- le pregunto con el seňo frunsido

-... porque yo era su amigo junto con Tanya- dijo seguro

-y si eras su amigo, ¿porque no la ayudaste a salir del agujero de donde estaba?- ella savia que Demetri estaba mintiendo en algo pero no lograba averiguarlo

-claro que lo ise, pero ella siempre hacia lo que Cullen le decia... por favor Bella cree en mi solo en mi.

Demetri vio a Bella intensamente, y ella solo pudo recordar unas palabras que Heidi le dijo ese dia " _su mirada es como la de una serpiente que te encanta con sus ojos" _

_-_me tengo que ir Demetri y es encerio lo que te digo... deja de molestarme por favor

-Bella... piensa lo que te dije Te amo y nunca en mi vida habia sido mas sincero que como con estas dos palabras- por primera vez vio sinceridad en las palabras de Demetri y estas le ocasionaron algo en su pecho, pero no era la misma sensaciom qie sentia con Edward, esta sencasion le desagradabla y mucho

-Adios Demetri

Bella entro al edificio, reviso la hora y se dio cuenta que su siguiente clase ya habia comenzado, decidio irse a su casa necesitaba pensar... apesar de dudar en las palabras de Demetri no podia negar que la inquietaban mas de lo que ella queria y odiaba sentirse insegura.

Llego al estacionamiento, pero recordo que Edward habia llegado con ella, no podia dejarlo votado, llamo a la unica persona que necesitaba ahorita.

-hola-dijo una voz grave

-Jacob, podrias venir por mi a la escuela- ¿por que? se sentia asi

-claro Bella... pero que sucede- le pregunto preocupado

-solo ven por mi si... despues te explico- se le quebro la voz

-esta bien Bella voy para aya- dijo nervioso

Cortaron la llamada ella entro al auto y le mando un texto a Edward

_Edward, Jacob viene por mi me siento un poco mal_

_creo que la fruta me callo mal, ¿sera una seňal _

_de cambiar mi fruta saludable por algo como una_

_pizza? _

Le mando el texto esperando a que no tuviera problemas en clase, cinco minutos despues su respuesta llego

_¿segura estas bien? y si creo que comer una_

_revanada de pizza no te matara, descansa_

_y nos vemos maňana ¿crees que Jasper me_

_quiera llevar con el? por que Emmett no es_

_una opcion._

Leyo su mensaje y no pudo evitar su sonrisa,y le respondio

_Tienes razon, maňana comere pizza y_

_no te preocupes no me olvido de ti y te dejo_

_en buenas manos mi Camaro se queda para_

_llevarte a casa, cuidalo y limpialo, creo que_

_hay un rastro de baba por todo el capote y creeo_

_que ellos te pediran que los lleves tu._

Le envio el texto, puso las llaves en la guantera y tomo una hoja de su cuaderno y le escribio una nota "_nos vemos maňana, ¿puedes ir por mi? disfruta el auto. Bella"_ doblo la nota y le llego un mensaje

_no tienes por que dejarlo tus papas podrian _

_molestarse, puedo tomar el Bus o el subterreneo_

Bella rodo los ojos y vio el auto de Jacob entrar al estacionamiento.

_tranquilo, ellos jamas se molestarian por eso_

_las llaves estan en la guantera, y ya me gustaria_

_verte en el Bus o el subterraneo, Jacob llego_

_nos vemos maňana ._

_-_¿lista?- Bella asintio

se suvio al auto de Jake, el no dijo nada savia que cuando quisiera hablar, hablaria.

Solo hablaron del Camaro y Bella le dijo que se lo iba a dejar a Edward, el estubo de acuerdo y solo hablaron con el vijilante para que lo cuidara, ya que las puertas no tenian seguro y nose iban a arriesgar, aunque al parecer a los alumnos solo les gustaba besar y al parecer lamer el capote y el parabrisas aun Bella no podia creerlo.

Y con esto Jacob arranco su coche, llevando a una Bella pensativa.

.

.

.

Bella miraba por la ventana de su habitacion y observando el jardin que su mama y Harry lo mantenian hermoso, pero tambien estaba pensando en todas las cosas que Demetri le dijo, no sabia como reaccionar de repente llego otro mensaje sonrio con anticipiacion.

_Vale Bells tu ganas, y no mentias con_

_lo de la baba, pero encontre a los_

_culpables y en este momento lo estan_

_limpiando... descansa y cuidate por favor_

_... nos vemos maňana_

Bella sonrio con el mensaje ella lo leyo una y otra vez intentando encontrar algo en ese mensaje, ella no sabia que, talvez un mensaje oculto en esas pequeňas palabras... suspiro y penso_ "¿como puedo? dejar que alguien rompa la confianza que le tengo a Edward" _ pero tambien admitia que sentia una gran curiosidad por saber que es lo que paso entre Heidi, Edward... Demetri y hasta Tanya por que ella sospechaba que ellos tambien tenian algo que ver con esa historia.

Pero tambien sentia la necesidad de saber... Que es lo que sentia aun Edward por

Heidi... apesar de estar muerta ¿aun la amaba? Bella sabia que si eso fuera un 'si' le doleria como el infierno, por que si algo de la pequeňa pelea que tubo con Demetri le ayudo ver fue que... Si Isabella Swan se habia enamorado irrevocablemente de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Bien chicas aqui ya esta el cap. sii se que es corto pero es un capitulo transitorio, porque ya falta poco para saber que es lo que paso con Heidi - Edward - Demetri **_

_**Creo que Demetri solo logro que Bella despertara de su ceguera hacia el y que pronto todo saldra a la luz.**_

_**Perdon por la tardanza**_

_**Gracias por unirse a esta historia a:**_

_**namy33**_

_**neko-chan-18c**_

_**Media Noche New**_

_**ncnadia.21**_

_**LeslieCullenJb**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews**_

_**creo que ya respondi todos por correo... debo decir que algunas son astutas y ya les contado algunos avances de la historia ;D pero me alegra mantener contacto con ustedes y conocerlas alguien se me olvido agamelo saber :D**_

_**Y no me Olvido de mis lectoras silenciosas **__**Gracias**_

_**y como ya es conocido **_

_**Les mando Besitos chiquititititos y un abrazo de oso Emmett**_

_**Nenita. Cullen**_


End file.
